Remade
by TheRabidWriter
Summary: Ashling was your average Art Geek; Until Freddy,Jason, and Michael force her to use her newfound "Gift" and her love for Horror to help them fight the Remakes. Not to mention they are making her life a living hell. Rated T for language and sexual themes
1. Ashling

**A/N: Hello there readers! Here is my new story! Don't worry it does get funnier in the next chapter. We all know the first chapter is the hardest to write, with the introductions, setting, etc. etc. **

**I picture Ashling as Emma Stone if she were ever a character in a movie c:**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter One: Ashling**

Somewhere, deep inside a nightmare, a single boiler came on, lighting the entire area. Flames licked the sides of the metal container, emitting heat from its body. A figure emerged from the shadows, casting itself on the metals walls of the boiler room. The silhouette of a hat, and a body, then four razor-like claws. The body stalked it's way down towards the single boiler, and using his razors, he stabbed at the object in front of him.

"Alright, so what do you two boneheads want? " Freddy asked, wiggling his claw at the two giants before him. Michael Myers whipped out a yellow lined-paper pad, and a sharpie, and began to scrawl something down.

**Freddy, you know we're all here to discuss what happened..**

"About?" He asked as he leaned against a pipe, smoke swirling up off the fabric.

_Those stupid remake guys.._Jason pouted as his thoughts echoed through the room, lowering his head, _they killed another one._

"When will these A-Holes," Freddy shouted, and he examined his claws, "stop killing OUR fans! You think they'd learn after we kill theirs too! It's a wonder they have any…"

**Well my remake was just a rip-off of Voorhees hallucinating his 'Mommy' and made me look weak.. **Michael wrote as he grumbled underneath his mask **not to mention made me look like the Hulk in a mask and mechanic suit.**

_And my movie was just…I don't even know! That girl looked NOTHING like Mommy! _Jason exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, before bringing them down. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Don't complain Hockey Puck, at least yours wasn't technically a remake! Have you seen my guy? He looks like a Plastic-Surgery DISASTER!" Making a disgusted face, Freddy made a weird noise before turning away. "So basically, they're just trying to weaken our power by destroying our fan base?"

**Basically. Oh and forcing some fans to convert to the Remake Side of the argument. So, **Mike whipped out a calculator and began to punch in some numbers, making mumbled noises, **so that's about 65.7% Original Fans and 34.3% Remake Fans.**

"Huh. So what's the plan Assholes?" Michael just shrugged as he tapped the pen thoughtfully against his mask, while Jason scratched his head with his machete.

_What if we got some sort of…what're they called?…I forget but they got like powers and stuff?_

"Well, Dumbass, the limited amount of people who have power either have very little power so it's barely noticeable and they don't even know, or they're like us. Un-human." Freddy scoffed.

**Well, couldn't you give em' powers?**

Freddy opened his mouth to say something snaky but closed it immediately, and put a hand to his chin, humming as he thought.

"Ya' know…you could be on to something'.." He murmured and fixed his hat.

_See! We could find someone with strong..whats it called Mike?_

**Energy Field..**

_That thingy. And we can give em' power!_

"I like that. Manipulation, Trickery, right up my alley!" Freddy slapped his knee and let out a laugh. "We find some fan, NOT a fan girl! Remember the last time?" They all shuddered and Jason's left eye began to twitch. Mike pat him on the back, to soothe him and Jason relaxed.

"So, we find a fan with some sort of Energy Field, probably a lucid dreamer, they are my favorite," He grinned, "then force em' to help us, then once those Remakes give up and leave us alone, we kill em'!"

**Time to search? **Michael asked, scrawling the question out.

"Yeah we kinda need to.."

_Sure…I think_

**I'll get the paper..**

_**Six Minutes Later…**_

Freddy looked over Michaels shoulder as he skimmed through the Horror Daily.

"And don't choose a crazy, obsessive one either!" Freddy called out and Michael used his sharpie to cross off another face on the 'Top Twenty' Fan page.

_I say we choose a girl, because they're motherly. _Jason pointed out as his eyes skimmed the page. Michael nodded, but grimaced.

**What if Freddy gets to her though**? The two simultaneously turned their heads towards Krueger, who pouted at the remark.

"I'm not that bad!" He shouted at them, and their response was eye rolling. "How bout…that one!"

**She's…kinda creepy…**

"I just lost my appetite…"

_Charming, Krueger._

**Very creepy!**

Michael scribbled out the face of girl number 16, and they all began to argue over good qualities, bad ones, and how they'd come in contact.

**Hey guys! How's this one?** Michael scrawled down and pointed with the end of the marker. The killers all leaned in and looked at the paper. A creepy grin crawled up Freddy's face, and Jason gave a thumbs up of approval. Michael shrugged, indifferent to the situation, and Freddy snorted with delight.

"We're in."

* * *

_**Somewhere in a small town called Bridgewater..**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

SMASH!

The hand flew out from under the purple sheets, slamming down on the Ihome's off button. The obnoxious beeping ceased creating a ruckus, and the sheets moved as the lump underneath it sat up. That lump?

Me.

I removed the sheets from my head and yawned, smacking my lips in annoyance and checked the clock. 6:01, I hate mornings. They're the end of the dreams, which consume your thoughts with strange and unusual things. Dreams are exciting, Oh! I almost forgot!

I quickly grabbed my red leather journal, flipping through the dog-eared pages and opened up to a blank paper.

"Zombie dream," I wrote on the top, and began to scrawl down the events, "I was running through my street, carrying an axe with two dogs. Suddenly a hoard of zombies began chasing use, so I began to run away, chopping their heads off. I came to a cliff, and without having anything else to do, I jumped off but floated down to safety. So, I knew I was dreaming and changed the dream to one where I was a cat…it was nice."

I finished writing and put down the journal, before yawning again.

"Time to get up." I groaned and rolled off the bed, hopping in front of the mirror. My auburn hair was sticking up in a ferocious and disgusting tangled mess. My brown eyes were all foggy from waking up, and my freckles were spread around my face as always.

"Meh." I shrugged and threw off my sleep shorts and shirt, and throwing open my closet door. "It's been pretty warm for April so far so…Tee shirt." Shuffling through the mess of clothes, I finally grabbed a black tee shirt, and slammed the door shut.

"I should probably put pants on.."

Pulling open a drawer, I slipped on white shorts and looped a belt through it, before pulling on my black vans. After spending a good twenty minutes getting ready, I was finally done. My hair was no longer a disgrace, it was tamed and in a manageable ponytail. Grumbling I spent an annoying two minutes deciding between glasses or contacts.

"Glasses."

Stuffing my book bag with stuff that I deemed necessary (such as Sketchbook, Pencils, Lotion, Gum, and Skittles) I slung it over rimy shoulder and headed down into the kitchen.

"Morning Tasha," I said to my sister, a senior, as she sat at our kitchen table. Laid in front of her was a bowl of Frosted Flakes, Two apples, a Nutragrain bar, and milk. "Hungry much?"

"Hey! Shut up I have a game today…" Tasha growled, he mouth full of cereal, and she threw a paper bag stuffed with food into her backpack.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I can't go, I need to get working on my painting for the Art Show next Wednesday."

"Ohmygod it's on hump day?"

"Hump day!" I exclaimed as I poured Lucky Charms into a bowl, splashing milk inside of it.

"Watcha gonna paint? Horror I assume?" Tasha scarfed down her bar and gulped her milk, winking at me.

"I can't help it if I like horror..it's inspiring." I sighed and shoved a mouthful of cereal in my mouth, chewing it, swallowing, before talking like PewDiePie from Youtube, one of my favorite impressions to do: "I did it for piggeh. And a lot of other people too. Like, Stephano, I did for too."

Tasha nodded as she laughed, then made a strange growling noise as she finished her breakfast. I continued to slowly eat my cereal.

"You comedian."

"Thank you."

"Ashling, wanna go soon?"

"I'm driving home tonight right?" I asked as I cleaned my bowl out, taking her's as well. She nodded, and threw out her trash, before sitting on the counter. Swinging her legs like a child, Tasha sighed.

"Tom left for work early so he could stop and get breakfast, and Mom got called in early." She explained to me as I cleaned the dishes. I nodded, and looked out the window.

"I appreciate Tom's love for antique houses, and the forest." I sighed, and smiled.

"Your just happy you have tree's to climb and woods to explain you Squirrel." Tasha joked. "And Yeah, the house is pretty nice."

You see, My father left when I was seven, and I wasn't exactly sad to see him go. So my mom, Carrie, kind of got depressed and angry, and Tasha and I secretly made her an Harmony account. She wasn't happy at first, but then she met Tom, they went on a couple dates, and four years later they got married! So they've been together five years! Tom has a thing for antiques, vintage, old-fashioned stuff, etc. and he ended up fining us a new house.

I don't like two things.

A.) the driveway. It's a pain in the ass to drive up because it's so damn long.

B.) Our private street name. Whispering Wood. It sounds like something out of a crappy Ghost story.

"Let's go," Tasha broke me out of my daydreaming, "Come on get out of the Ashling Zone and let's get to school.""Fine." I grabbed my house key and hopped outside, running to Tasha's car. As soon as I was out, I swung open the passenger side door and climbed in, putting my headphones in and blasting Christina Perri.

"Ashling! Helloooo? Ash! Girl! Wait up!" I finally heard a voice screeching and I turned around on the sidewalk. Running from the Senior Lot, where I had recently been leaving, was my friend Lynn. Lynn was a very short, very friendly, and very beautiful girl. Her hair was black, with light brown highlights, cut to her chin in beautiful layers. Her eyes were very dark, darker than mine, and she always had a new bag or new clothes. Not just because she's rich, but also because she's an only child. And no, I'm not just her friend because she's rich…that's only a tiny bit.

"Hey Lynn," I said, wrapping my headphones around my Ipod and stuffing it in my bag. Raising a brow, I smiled and asked, "New bag?" Lynn looked down to her arm, at the new coach bag and nodded.

"Yeah! The old one was too big."

"And the one before that too small, the one before that too dark, the one before that too light.." I mocked with a teasing smile as I counted on my fingers. Pouting she only giggled and shrugged.

"Guilty as charged. Hello, My name's Lynn and I am a Shop-o-holic." She said with her hand over her heart, closing her eyes for a split second before winking.

"Hi, My name's Ashling and I'm an Art Geek." I joined along in the pledge, accidentally bumping into seniors as we walked through the Senior Lot, "Oh. Sorry…My bad."

"Not to mention a faboo (Faboo was Lynn's made up word) singer." Lynn added, making an "Oh!" face and pulling out a bag of Butterscotch candies, throwing it into mine.

"Meh." I shrugged and Lynn just continued to skip along, waving and smiling to everyone she saw."Euuugh god I have Spanish first. I hate Spanish. Meh."

"Why do you say meh?" Lynn asked, as we walked inside.

"I don't know.."

**Let's Skip School cause' I said so….Last Period: Chemistry:**

Chemistry. Literally one of the most pointless classes in existence. Seriously, if I wanted to be a writer or a Psychologist when I grew up, when was Stoicheometry ever going to be needed in that field of expertise? I mean, come on at least teach us about the brain or,…interesting stuff. Not that I'm complaining too much, I mean our teachers nice he's just…

Okay, I need to explain this in better detail. On the first day, we had a really awesome guy who assigned us this Glog, a website for Chemistry. Then he proceeds to ask a black girl in my class:

"Hey, if the world was a sweatshirt, where would all the black people live? In the hood!"

Yeah, he's fired for sure.

Then we get the shocking surprise that Glog, once you're a member for a month, turns into a porn website. Isn't my first teacher just a gem? So for a month we had a sub, and lemme tell ya first term was the easiest A ever.

Then Mr. Lewis came along. He has gone to many schools he told us, so he's probably been fired. He does not have a teaching degree. He has a terrible stutter and constantly does not complete sentences. He always says "K." when you ask a question, and he can't control a class at all.

Therefore, the idiots in my class just bother the hell out of the poor guy. Although it's hysterical sometimes so I can't complain too much about that either.

So, having him last period is terrible, especially on a Friday. When we have a quiz.

"N-no w-w-we will n-not postpone, c-change the q-quest." He stuttered angrily at the leader of the We Love To Taunt And Piss Of Kevin Lewis Group, or the WLTTAPOKG for short, Miles.

"But come ooooooon Mr. Lewis!"

"N-No!"

I rolled my eyes and opened up the bag of candies Lynn had given me that morning. Turning to look at probably my only friend in the class, Trey, I made a face before sticking a candy in my mouth.

"Um Sharing is Caring Ash," He said and held out a hand, before I dropped a candy in it. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Actually, thank Lynn later she gave em; to me."

Ya' see, I'm not the most popular girl in school but I'm not hated either. I kinda float from group to group, to people I'm comfortable with, but I'm usually very quiet. I don't know, maybe it's because I just hate a lot of the kids in my school. Some hate me cause I'm an Art Geek, others just don't talk to me, and some do just because they're either the funny guy or just friendly.

"Mr. Lewis," A girl Caroline said as he handed out the test, "Can Ashling help me on this? She explains it waaay better than you!"

"W-Well I-I-"

"Me too! I need help Mr. Lewis! And no offense, but you can't teach…" Trey said, and I felt my face turn red. No! No, I do not want to upstage the teacher and have him hate me!

"I have a different version from her!" Caroline said, holding it up. Mr. Lewis just shifted his eyes from Trey, to Caroline, to Me, and I buried my face in my bag. Yep, I hate Chemistry. Oh, great, I have work right after this. Yay.


	2. Crazy Customer

A/N:** Hey guys! Here's chapter two! This one was pretty fun to write, I have no idea why! I have the next 11 pages (Or, what is 11 pages in Microsoft Works) which will be about three more chapters planned out! **

**A special thanks to HauntedImmortalNightmare (Hope I said that right) For being the first (and only) reviewer for chapter one! You have a speical place right here *taps my chest* In my heart. c:**

**Jason: *taps my shoulder, and hands me the disclaimer sign***

**Freddy: Don't forget that we're only usuable for the time being**

**Me: Alright, Geez. I do not own Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, or Michael Myers. I do however, own Ashling, her fmaily, Trey Drew Mr. Lewis Caroline and Lynn.**

**Michael: *thumbs up***

* * *

**Chapter Two: Crazy Customer**

* * *

The _second_ I heard the bell ring I was up and out of Chemistry so fast, It's no wonder I tripped multiple times.

"'Scuse me, Pardon, Sorry, excuse me," I said as I shoved past individuals, who like myself, wanted to get the hell away from that god forsaken place! Finally I was out of the building, with a person following me closely behind.

"Ashling, slow down seriously!" I heard Drew say as he sped up, before speed-walking next to me. "Geez, excited to get to work?"

"No!" I gagged, "Excited to get out of here. Besides, I'm only working four hours today. 3:00 to 7:00." Drew groaned and threw his head back as we headed for the Senior Lot to Tasha's car.

"I'm working from 3:00 to 8:00!" He whined, and I punched his shoulder.

"Man up, Bighead." We continued to talk as we neared the car, and he threw his stuff in the back before climbing in the passenger seat. I sat in the drivers seat, and buckled up, adjusting the seat and mirror.

"You drive, I control the radio." Drew said as he changed the station to his Ipod, which was a mix of Blink-182, Black Veil Brides, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Meh. Fine." I said as I began to back up, checking for any people who might be walking by. The coast was clear. Slowly, I turned the car and headed out and up the road to the main street. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see something running towards the car and-

_HOLY SHIT THERE'S A PERSON IN FRONT OF THE CAR I'M GONNA RUN SOMEONE OVER!_

I slammed on the brakes, flying back and rebounding forward, staring ahead. Rolling down the window, I stuck my head out of it and screamed,

"Tasha! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I forgot my cleats!" She opened the back door, grabbing her cleats, and running away. I rolled my eyes, and began to drive towards work again.

* * *

**At Stop and Shop, 5:43**

* * *

Pressing my face against my hand as I leaned against my register in complete boredom. Work was slow near the evening, I was bored as hell.

"Mehhh." I groaned, looking at the clock. Only 5:44. Greaaaat. Just freaking great I just want to go ho-

"Excuse me, are you open?" Jumping at the voice, waking up a little, I turned. A man stood with a cart, about 35 with blonde hair parted to the side. He had a friendly face, and blue eyes, and he grinned at me.

His grin was unsettling for some reason. There was something off about this man.

Hiding behind him, was a young boy, about 10, pulling the mans coat and peeking out from behind him. His eyes were a deep brown and were wide, innocent. He was bald. You could tell he had something wrong with him as well, by the way he stood. He had that lost glint in his eyes as he stared at me. I smiled and waved, hoping to make him feel comfortable. He hid again.

Maybe I creeped him out.

Next to the young boy, was a teenage one. His hair was dark brown and shaggy, covering his eyes mostly, but I could tell they were brown as well. He had an indifferent expression on his face, wearing his baggy clothes, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hi, yes I am." I said as I began to scan the items he placed on the belt. My bagger, Drew, just snickered at me as I began to talk in my Friendly Cashier Voice. "How are you today?"

"I'm good," The man said with a friendly tone, "How goes the battle with you?"

"It's going. Slow but goin" I said with a grin. I liked this guy, even if he was remotely…Creepy. "Do you have a Stop and Shop card with you today?"

"We do. And don't worry, I guarantee time flies," The man looked down at the younger boy, who still hid. "Jason, give the nice lady the keys." The little boy, Jason, looked up at the man, who's expression changed for a split second into a nasty, hate-filled one, but then it was friendly again. Nodding, Jason began to come towards me, looking nervous and he slowly handed me the keys.

With the friendliest, not creepiest, smile I could give him, I took them gently.

"Why thank you Jason." I said, and he smiled back. "He's adorable."

"Yeah. A real gem." The man said through bared teeth, as if it tasted like dirt. "Mike, can you just pick something already?" The teenager, Mike, glared at the man and snatched up a thing of Tic Tacs, slamming them down on the belt.

I scanned them, and went to put them in a bag, before stopping myself.

"Would you like these for now?" I asked him, and instead of answering me he swiped it from my hands and turned away. "Okay.."

"Sorry about that, Mike has some behavior issues," The man spit the last part out and hissed at Mike, who growled in response. Drew had to turn away to keep from laughing at my face.

"Uh huh." I said, looking at the items. "Beer, Tic Tacs, Chips, Salsa..throwing a party?" I asked to start a conversation.

"Huh?" The man stared at me, with a for long expression, before it lit up, "Oh yeah! we're uh, having a get together tonight. A _special_ guest." He grinned that eerie, creepy grin again.

"Exciting." I smiled back.

"OH! Mike go grab the candies! I can't believe I forgot the candies!" The man slapped his forehead, before shoving Mike away from my register. Ten seconds later he was back, with a bag of Butterscotch candies.

"Hey I love these things!" I laughed as I scanned them, "I always buy a bag at the end of work."

"I know you do." I paused as I totaled the amount, looking over at Drew who shrugged.

"Pardon?"

"I said I _bet_ you do." The man said in a casual tone, handing me the cash. When I took the money, he grinned at me again. This time, his face changed for a moment. It was deformed, scarred and burned. The fuck?

No, I lied. His face is normal. His grin isn't though.

Nodding, I put the money in the drawer, before taking the receipt and coupons in my hand. Taking my pen to circle to gas points, I scrolled down to where it said the Credit name.

Fred Krueger.

"Thank you Ashling." The man said as he suddenly took the receipt. "But I don't use Gas Points."

"How do you know my name?" I asked shakily. The man, Fred, raised a brow before reaching over and tapping my yellow and white name tag.

Hi, My Name is Ashling.

"Oh.." I said, and the man grinned, waving as he walked out with his cart. Jason tagging behind, turning around and waving goodbye, and Mike who just stormed away. I let out a long breathe, shaking a little and turned to face Drew. He looked at me for a split second, before cracking up.

"Gotta love the crazy folk that come to Stop and Shop!" He said as he took a sip of his water. I nodded, looking at the clock. 7:00. How was that possible?

_I guarantee time flies…_

"Ash! You're free to go!" My boss called out, and I shut down my register, before rushing to the aisle to buy a can of Amp and Butterscotch's. What? Out of Butterscotch?

"Hey Jules," I asked the nearest worker, "Are we out of candies?" Jules looked over, and shrugged.

"Apparently that guy bought the last bag." I rolled my eyes, how convenient, and just grabbed a bag of Mint Leaves before grabbing my check and leaving.

* * *

Slamming the door when I got home, I was confused and exhausted. Throwing my bag on the floor, kicking off my sneakers, I sprang into the living room and onto the couch. Tearing open the Mint Leaves with my teeth, I pulled down a blanket and wrapped myself up.

"Finally, alone with me and my horror movies.." I smiled. Mom and Tom were at Tasha's game, which was two hours away, and it didn't end till 11:00. Sucks for them.

"I want a pizza." I said, pulling my phone out of my butt pocket. "Hello? Baldies? Yes, I'd like to order a large Greek Pizza with no olives, to be delivered at 316 Whispering Wood Ln. Yes, that's whispering with a W-Trey? Since when do you work at Baldies? You know what, never mind just bring me my pizza."

**Beep.**

I hung up.

Sighing, I stretched and looked around the room. I need to be comfortable tonight. With a smile I started for the stairs and climbed up them, before running into my room and taking off my work clothes.

"Sweatpants, sweatpants, sweatpants," I said as I looked through my drawers. Instead I pulled out a pair of yoga pants. "Close Enough." In addition, I grabbed green tee, pulling that over my head.

"Sketchbook…" Downstairs, of course I left it downstairs before I turned on Lazy Mode. Sliding down the banister seemed the fastest way to get downstairs without using energy. Until I slammed into the front door and slipped.

Ow…

Rolling my neck I felt the pop and sighed with relief, before sliding into the kitchen and grabbing my sketch stuff. Finally! I was sitting on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on DVR to pick a movie. Hmmm. I'm thinking maybe A Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Just thinking about that reminds me of the creepy guy from earlier.."

I shuddered, what a strange family! Leaning against the couch I turned it on, and began to think of soething to sketch. I know! Circles and squares to symbolize a body I began to sketch out a fully picture.

Ding-Dong!

Pizza!

"Pizza!" I squealed and ran to the front door, almost falling again. I threw open the door to find Trey standing there with my pizza, wearing his Baldies shirt and hat.

"Yo Ash!" He said with a smile.

"Hey Trey." I said, reaching for the pizza. He looked down at it, before chuckling.

"You don't want to talk first? My day was great, yours?"

"Ugh. The weirdest and downright creepiest guy came through my line during work. Most awkward customer _ever_!" I said dramatically, and he handed me the pizza laughing.

"Drew told me about that. Damn funny."

"To you maybe…" I paused before giggling, "Yeah it's funny." Trey shook his had as he chuckled, and leaned against the door. "Hey what time do you get out?"

"Ahhh," He checked his phone, " have three more deliveries then I am done!"

"That's great! Wanna come over after? I'm working on my artwork for Wednesday and I'm gonna be kinda of lonely. Me and my nerd existence."

"I wish I could but I have to watch Diana." Diana was Trey's little sister, who was only four. She was adorable, and for some reason she thought I was her Aunt but you know what that's okay. She's a cutie pie.

"Okay, have fun Pizza Boy!" I said before slamming the door in his face and sticking my face in the glass window. Trey laughed and waved as he jogged to his car, before climbing in and driving off. I opened my pizza and sat on the couch again, taking a slice and eating it.

"Delicious!" I continued sketching out the little girl holding a doll, actually a creepy little girl and creepy little doll. After a half an hour of watching NOES and drawing my picture, I finally had the sketch inked. Next, I grabbed a canvas and my projector, projecting the image onto the canvas and lightly tracing it onto the canvas so I had something to paint.

"I'll start painting in an hour," I said, sitting down to watch the rest of the movie after I set up the newspaper and canvas in my studio. It was actually an empty office that Tom let me use as a studio. Finally, I could relax for a little bit. With as smile I popped a mint leaf in my mouth. Sweet, minty, and relaxed is how I felt. Nothing could go wrong.

Ding-Dong. Dingo-Dong Ding-Dong DING-DONG!

Scratch that last part.

With an angry groan I forced myself to stand up and I walked to the door.

"Relax I'm coming!" I yelled as the dinging and the donging continued and the knocking began. I looked out the window. It was the man from earlier! And was he..bleeding?

"Help me please! Somebody, please help!" He was yelling, looking over his shoulder frantically, and again..HE WAS _BLEEDING_! But this was sketchy. Maybe he did actually live near by, I mean he did look familiar when I saw him. "Please he's coming!"

"Who?" I called out.

"The man who just killed my son!" What? I opened the door and the man hurried, falling to the floor and coughing. His leg had a massive gash, bleeding profusely, making walking nearly impossible. It was a miracle he made it here! He was cradling his arm, and his forehead also had a gash.

I looked out into the street, and gasped at what I saw. A massive man, about 6 foot 9, was slowly making his way up the driveway, clutching a machete. The rag of a jacket was swaying in the wind, his black pants and boots causing him to disappear in the dark. A hockey mask on his head.

"Jason Voorhees?" No, just an imposter. I slammed the door shut and locked it, before running to every single window on the first floor and locking them.

"He just broke in a-and," The man was sobbing, "He killed my son. He killed my son!" The man was hysterically crying now, and coughing into his hand. Blood, he was coughing up blood into his hand. I hoisted him up and helped him into the living room.

"Sir please calm down, I'll call the police as soon as I lock every door and window!" I said, laying him on the floor before running downstairs and doing the same with the windows and door. Practically out of breathe I continued up to the third floor and the fourth, locking every window in every study, bedroom, bathroom, guestroom, etc. Finally I was done and I ran back down to help the man.

"Sir are you alright?" I asked, and he shook his head at me, coughing louder. "I'll call the police, they'll bring an ambulance!" I said, before screaming as the front door shook. The killer was trying to knock down the door! "Shit!"

I grabbed the nearest phone and put it up to my ear. There was no dial tone.

_One two Freddy's coming for you_

"The hell?" I slammed it down and picked it back up.

_Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma_

This was getting seriously freaky now! I slammed it down and pulled out my cell phone, pulling it up to my ear.

_The theme from Halloween?_

"_**MEEEEHH**_!" I screeched and threw my phone at the couch. "What the fuck is going o-" My eyes happened to scan the kitchen, and through the glass patio door I saw a tall man in a blue mechanic suit and a white mask, brown hair sticking up and about. He stood poised in a threatening stance, glaring at me through the glass.

"Fucking Michael Myers!" I screamed, and he lifted up a lawn chair, throwing it through the glasss. I ran to the man, who was sprawled on the floor. "Sir we need to go, we have to hurry there's another one coming in-" The man wasn't breathing.

Dead.

He's dead!

Nononononon-

"Oh God, dead guy on my floor, killers in the yard!" I said and heard the sound of footsteps crunching glass. Michael Myers! I grabbed the fire-poker and backed up, towards the front door. Placing a hand on the knob I stared and readied myself to stab and run.

_Holy shit he's right there_! Michael looked from me, to the dead body, then back to me. Reaching out a hand he slowly walked towards me. I went to open the door, but it rebounded as Jason smashed his body into it. The door's hinges let loose, and I screamed, jumping away from it.

"Oh Jesus Christ oh no oh God!" I squealed under my breathe, bounding away from the door and pointing the poker at both killers as Jason stepped over the door, clutching his machete. I stared at him, before switching my glance from him to Mike.

Jason. Michael. Jason. Michael. Jason. Michael.

I stared at the two, whimpering to myself a bunch of gibberish. Okay so I can watch horror movies and mock the stupid teenagers, but when it comes to scary situations I turn into a wimp. I was going in a circle, backing up from the front door to the kitchen, and heading for the living room again.

Jason tilted his head, and waved, a wave that seemed like he was saying, 'Hi again!' The same wave the little boy Jason gave me at work. What?

I looked over at Michael, who was standing there, the same way the teenager did. Oh fuck me!

One thing that led me to believe that they weren't just imposters, was the fact that Jason's skin was so dark from decomposition and his strength. Michael just had that stance about him that said, 'Yeah we're real. Get over it.' Looking from one to the other, I watched in fear as the two advanced on me, before I backed up into the living room. As soon as I was near the front door, I would run like hell and get the fuck-

"Well well well, Long time no see, little _Ashling_?" A deep voice said with a snicker, as I bumped into them. "You were quite the helpful cashier."

I froze in my spot, and turned around slowly to face the person I'd bumped into. No longer was the dead man laying on the floor. In his place, was a man wearing a Christmas sweater, and a dirty fedora. Oh, did I mention the glove fitted with four ten inch razors? Grinning down at me with discolored teeth, his burnt skin stretching with it, and his blue eyes screaming at me, I gulped.

"Hey there, Doll face." Freddy cackled, and right after dropping the fire-poker, I let loose a scream.

A very long, very high pitched, very annoying scream.

If this were a movie, it would be the scene where the birds in the yard all flew away.

* * *

**Well, what did ya' think? Like it? Hate it? Have criticism? Did I mispell anything at all cause' I tend to do that alot...**

**R/R please! c:**


	3. Run Run Run

A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them! They help me improve alot.**

**Anon: Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it! (:**

**DarknessTakesOver: I'm glad my story caught your eye! And don't worry, like I said no romance or anything, and also thank you for ansering my questions! It helps alot!**

**TheBlueRooster: Haha thanks so much! It's great that you like it!**

**TICKLESTheClown: Haha I hope that prediction comes true! :D**

**Anyways, here's chapter three! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Run Run Run, as Fast As You Can**

* * *

Freddy blocked his ears and hissed, along with Jason and Michael and I continued to scream obnoxiously, before Michael covered my mouth with a strong hand. Staring up at him, the way a scared doe would at a car, I did the only thing I could think of as he reached in his pocket to grab the knife.

I licked his hand.

Flinching away from my tongue, I heard him mumbling incoherent gibberish under his mask angrily. Gaggin,g I shuddered at the grimy taste his hand left in my mouth.

"What? Did she bite you or something?" Freddy growled at the Masked Murderer, who was angrily wiping his hand on his suit. Holding out his hand, pointed at it, then at me, as I wiped my tongue on my sleeve.

"Dude, when was the last time you washed your hands?" I asked, coughing. Michael snapped his head in my direction, like he was saying 'You really want to go there?' and I noticed he was clenching his fists.

Oh boy.

"I'm outta here girl!" I said, before laughing nervously and bounding over the fallen door, running outside.

"You assholes she's getting away!" Freddy screamed at them, and I heard footsteps advancing after me.

"This is crazy!" I huffed, already losing my breathe as I reeled around into my backyard. The tree's stretched up and out to the sky as the woods became clear in view, past the pool and garden. I stopped, looking quickly for any weapons, and I turned around and started for the tool-shed. Unfortunately for me, I ran into Jason Voorhees, who had somehow silently made his way outside. Before he could even touch me, I rolled onto the ground and into the mud, before jogging to the tool shed. All I had to do, was grab a chainsaw or something, I thought as I turned the knob.

Locked…Tom had locked the tool shed.

"Oh this is just great!" I cried out in complaint and jiggled it even harder, leaning away as if I could pry it open with my 'strength'.

"Where do ya' think your goin' Ashling?" I heard Freddy say from behind me. Spinning around to face them, I pressed my back against the shed door, cursing Tom in my mind. "We already made sure there's _no_ chance of you escaping."

Michael cracked his knuckles, probably like he was saying 'You wanna lick my hand? I'll shove my fist so far down your throat and tear out your lungs.' I went to run towards the house again, but almost slipped in the mud skidding to a stop as Jason blocked my way. Michael on my right, Jason on my left, Freddy in the middle. Three hungry predators stalking their prey.

"Your not real!" I found myself saying, before laughing nervously, wiping my forehead. I guarantee dirt was smeared across it. "Nope! I'm just crazy ha-ha! Wooh! What a relief!"

Jason looked over at Michael with a tilted head, and Michael just waved his hand as if to say, 'Just ignore it she's freaking out or something.'

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Piggy," Freddy sighed, as if he had heard those words a thousand times, "But we're real. Now, are we doing this the_ easy_ way? Or the _hard_ way?" I watched as Michael reached into his pocket, and pulled out rope. Rope? Why would he need rope to…HANG ME? My nerves decided the only way to calm down was to mock him.

"A make-shift Punjab? Please, who are you, the Phantom of the Opera?" I spit at him, before clasping my hands over my mouth.

When did I grow the balls to say anything to a killer, who already has his heart set on disembowling me?

Michael's eyes narrowed behind the mask, and he looked over at Freddy, who found my nervous disposition amusing. Not to mention Michael's short temper.

"Hey, what can I say? I don't control the kids mouth." He admitted, putting up his hands in a 'Surrender' position. Michael made a sound, almost like he groaned, tossing his head back a bit, before looking at me as if to say, 'You know, your just making things worse.'

Oh really now?

"Jason, hold her down." Freddy commanded, before looking at the Crystal Lake Killer.

I felt myself turn to look at Jason, who was staring blankly into space. I assumed he was channeling his mother.

"Jason? _Hello_? ASS-FACE! HOCKEY PUCK!" Freddy began to shout angrily, sneering at the killer. Michael solved this problem by picking up a rock, and throwing it at Jason's head. Jason's blinked as the rock fell to the ground, before looking up with an 'Oh!' expression, and came lumbering towards me.

'I need a diversion, I need a diversion, I need a diversion," I repeated frantically in my mind, looking around crazily. When I saw the hose unraveled on the grass, I almost smiled.

I reached to my side, twisting the nozzle and grabbing the green garden hose, spraying Jason full force. His eyes (technically eye, since one was swollen shut) grew wide as the water hit him full-force. Twisting the hose, I sprayed the dirt beneath his feet, turning the dirt into mud. As he staggered away from the water, the mud caused him to slip and fall flat on his back. I stepped towards him, spraying him even more.

"Oh come on! You know he's afraid of water!" Freddy yelled, before cocking his head quickly towards Michael, "Get her!" I turned the hose on him as soon as he charged at me. Michael put his arms up, trying to shield himself, walking sideways almost. Soon enough, he was down on the ground, covered in mud. The rope laying in the grass. I continued to spray all the grass surrounding me and them, Freddy jumping back when some water splashed him.

"I guess you chose the hard way." He sneered and lunged for me.

"Thirsty?" I yelled and sprayed him in the face, causing him to fall back as well. Stepping closer, I sprayed both him and Michael, as they struggled to get up, before tossing the hose at them. Freddy caught it in his hand, and glared at me, unaware I was stepping on the hose, causing lack-of-flow.

"How would you like it if we sprayed you, huh bitch?" Freddy said, his upper lip curling as he was about to turn the hose on me. But nothing came out. Freddy stared at it in confusion, as Jason sat in the fetal position in the mud, Michael was busy searching for the rope. As he brought the nozzle closer to his face, I released my foot from the hose, letting him get sprayed. He dropped the hose in astonishment, and it began to do that strange spazzed-out snake-like dance all hose's do when they're on full force.

And that's when it hit Freddy in the face. As he hunched over, clutching his face, I took this lovely opportunity to bolt past my mom's garden and into the woods. I slipped twice, but managed to made my way into the woods entrance.

'Don't look back,' I told myself religiously as I ran. But, being unfit and non-sporty, I had to pause to take a breathe. I was deep in the woods now, and the nearest house was ten minutes away. See? I always knew living this far back would be an issue!

In the distance, I could hear the crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs. They weren't too far behind now! Quietly, I tried to stop breathing as hard and I crawled away, trying to make as little noise as possible. I found a large bush, and hid behind it, while covering myself with a branch I pulled over.

A shadow loomed over a bush nearby. I couldn't make out the person, but they were tall. Freddy, who was taller than me, was not that tall. It was either Michael or Jason. Slowly I covered my mouth to hide any noise it could make. Soon enough, the shadow walked away very slowly, and I waited until I heard silence. Sitting up, I looked around carefully. Safe and sound.

Until, of course, Michael came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. I screamed and frantically tried to get up, but he grabbed my ankle, pulling me towards him. I kicked, and screamed to get away, grabbing for any rock or stick I could find to fight him. Michael flipped me over, covered my mouth, and tilted his head as if to say, 'No one can hear you, but it was a nice try.' I watched as his hand roamed down towards his pocket, where he had that rope, but instead he pulled out his knife.

Knife! I don't want to meet you!

But my knee did meet his crotch. They became _very_ close instantly.

He made a grunting noise, and covered his crotch with his hand, using his free one to reach for me as I scrambled up. I hissed when my hand slipped, slicing it on the knife. As fast as I could, I ran up and started running away from the masked killer, clutching his crotch.

I wiped the blood on my pants, and continued, and realized I must have hurt my ankle when Mike attacked me. Slowing down a bit, I winced in pain and noticed I was covered in cuts, bruises and scratches. "Aw. Is little Ashling hurt?" I heard Freddy say with fake sympathy, and I quickly turned In a circle to find him. "Let daddy Krueger fix you _riiight_ up."

"Where is he..." I whispered to myself as I frantically spun around, trying to be aware of my surroundings and watching out for a certian Springwood Slasher.

"Right here!" I heard him say, and he fell from above, landing in front of me. Soaking wet, he placed his hat on his head, adjusting it. Without warning he lashed out an arm, grabbing mine. "Gotcha!" He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me towards him.

My knee also met his crotch too.

* * *

**What'cha think? Like it? Hate it? Crticism? R/R please!(:**


	4. Bloody Mess

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone!****  
**

**Darkness Takes over: Thank you so much for all the help you've given me! I appreciate it so much! **

**TicklesTheClown: Haha thanks so much and Freddy is my favorite and Jason is a close second **

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Thanks so much! **

**Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bloody Mess**

* * *

Hello plants, hello trees, hello moon. Don't mind me, I'm just running from three murderers haha No biggie right?

After what seemed like an eternity of running, I finally made it to the nearest house. Slowing down, I stopped in the yard to catch my breathe.

"Oh god…oh geez…this is why…I don't..do track…or any sport…ever.." I huffed and puffed, leaning over to inhale the fresh, sweet air.

Which will be my last considering the twigs breaking and snapping as someone came charging through the woods after me. Turning to take a peek, I realized Jason was already out of the woods. But..he was…how? In my stunned appearance, he took the opportunity to grab me from the side.

"Fuck!" I screamed and punched at him, screaming again. Kicking, fighting him off as he started to carry me off into the woods. Slinging me over his shoulder, I felt hopeless, scared, and dead.

"Hey! Hey what's going on?" A voice said, and a man emerged from the back door of the house. He was wearing old green boxers, and a nasty looking tank top. I recognized him as Mr. Phillips, a man who's dogs I had watched when he'd go on vacation.

"Mr. Phillips help me!" I cried out, tears falling on my cheeks. The hell, was I crying? Well wouldn't you if Jason Voorhees was carrying you to your death?

"Ashling?" He said, and before I knew it the world spun and I was facing the woods again. I felt Jason's shoulders rise up as he took a breathe.

"Oh shit!" Mr. Phillips exclaimed, and I heard his door slam.

"No! Please help me-" Before I could continued, Jason dropped me to the ground. I fell in the grass, on my elbow and moaned a little on impact.

"911, Yes there is a giant man in my backyard, he had my neighbor, Ashling Turcotte and was carrying her off. She's 17. No, she's alive. He put her on the ground and he's coming this way." I could heard the whole conversation between Mr. Phillips and the police. Jason must had been advancing towards him, because I could hear doors locking.

I started to crawl away, trying got stand up, but Michael emerged from the woods and lashed out at me, pushing me to the ground. I rolled over onto my back to kick him, but he moved away, covering his crotch and glaring at me, as if he were saying 'Oh no! Not this time you stupid bitch!'

"Hello!" Freddy cackled and suddenly was on top of me! I tried to scream, but the sound of a door breaking and Mr. Phillips screaming interrupted mine. Turning my head towards the sound, I felt my throat tighten as I watched Jason grab Mr. Phillips by the throat, lifting him up. The phone dangled as it dropped from his hand, and Jason picked up a kitchen knife, driving it through the man's hand and into the wall, before doing the same with his other hand.

The weight of Mr. Phillips caused his body to sink down, the knives ripping through his hands Jason drove the machete through his stomache, tearing it upward as his intestines poured out I couldn't watch anymore. Freddy kept me pinned down as he mumbled something.

"Shame that man had to die because of you." He whispered in my ear, and I saw Jason come sluggishly walking back, his machete covered in blood as well as his jacket. "Hockey Puck, shut her mouth will ya?" Jason nodded, and kneeled down, before tying a newly bloody rag over my mouth. Ripped from Mr. Phillips tank top. As much as I tried, the taste of his blood wouldn't leave my mouth.

I could feel the rough ropes cutting into my skin as Michael tied my wrists behind my back, and Freddy turned me over onto my back again. He grinned, his nasty teeth exposed as the other two stared at me. In a flash, he extended his razors, only one of them was no longer a razor. It was a needle.

"Now, why don't you just take a quick little nap Ashling?" He said quietly, chuckling darkly to himself as he stick the needle in my arm. I winced, and felt the liquid go rushing through my veins. Freddy stood up and climbed off me, before snapping his fingers.

"Jason, pick her up. Michael, let's go before the cops get here." I heard a pop, as if something just vanished from thin air and the molecules were bursting as my eyes began to flutter. Jason leaned down, lifting me up with ease and tossing me over his shoulder like a sack. I forget what happened after that, because I blacked out.

* * *

Jason lumbered through the tear in the atmosphere, making his way into Freddy's dreamscape. The children in the lawn were dressed in their usual white garment, jumping rope or passing a rubber ball. He followed Freddy and Michael, into 1428 Elm, careful not to hit Ashling against anything and waking her up.

_'Mom,' _Jason thought inside his head, making sure Freddy or Michael couldn't hear. Whenever he was in the dreamscape, those two could hear him if he desired it. But not now, no, he wanted to talk to mother.

'Yes sweetie?' Pamela's voice called out sweetly to her son, and Jason half smiled underneath his mask.

_'When we're done, should I kill her?" _He asked his mother softly, as the trio wandered up the stairs, _'She's a teenager. She must do bad things..'_

'Well Honey,' Pamela started, sighing a little, 'when your done using her, if she seems like a bad teenager you know what to do.'

_'Okay Mom.'_

Jason was happy his mother was able to give him advice.

'Mother loves you Jason.' Then she was gone.

"Hockey Puck!" Jason snapped out of his trance and stared at Freddy through his mask. "Did you not hear me you dumb fuck? Put her down on the bed." Ignoring the impulse to swipe his machete at Freddy, cutting him in half, Jason took the girl off of his shoulder and dropped her down on the bed.

The force of her fall, from his height, caused her unconscious body to bounce off the edge of the bed and fall onto the floor making a loud noise.

"Great, just great." Freddy grumbled, pointing his index claw at her before flicking it up. Ashling flew up, unaware of what was going on in her sleepy position, and landed on the bed. The ropes flew off and her wrists were handcuffed to the bedpost.

"There." Freddy said, and nodded with satisfaction. Michael growled and a notebook popped in thin air, dropping in his hand. He whipped out his sharpie, scribbling down a few words.

**How long is she going to be a part of our lives?**

Jason tilted his head at the question, before looking at the unconscious body. He noticed the glasses she had been wearing were cracked at the left lens, and they were crooked. Had he broken them? Could she not see well? Was she made fun of? Like him? These questions droned on through his mind at a rapid pace as he turned back to his "companions."

"I'm not sure Mike," Freddy scowled, "she's fucking annoying though."

**At least she didn't lick you.**

Michael wrote angrily, huffing under his mask. Freddy chuckled at the killer's anger, before craning his neck to look over Jason's massive form at the girl.

Ashling was still out cold, and was just laying there. Freddy could feel his urges inside him rising as he stared at her body. It was what you would expect. A young teenage girl, she had a slim form, slight hips and curves that were barely noticeable. He licked his lips, wishing he could do something.

But not now. No. Not with Michael and Jason around. Michael really wasn't one to rape his victims, he found it to be a waste of precious killing time. Jason, on the other hand, was a wimp and an asshole who just had the mind of a fucking child.

"Well now Assholes," He said, his voice cracking, "we wait."

_So what do we do while we wait?_

Jason asked confused, thinking that they were supposed to stay here and make sure she would stay put.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have special business to take care." Freddy grinned ear to ear and disappeared, the scream of a child echoing in no less than two minutes.

**Well, while Freddy is off doing "Work", I'm going to make myself a sandwhich.**

Michael scribbled before tossing the notebook over his shoulder and storming out. Jason stood there, alone now, and looked over at the teenager.

Was she a bad girl? Did she do drugs? Drink alcohol? All these questions flew through his head as he stared at her. All the while he wondered what she was thinking about. Can someone dream in the dreamscape?

'Jason Honey, you ask so many questions!' Pamela's voice suddenly called out and laughed.

_'Sorry Mom,' _Jason apologized, '_I'm curious..'_

'Oh, I know Hon. But just be patient alright?' Jason nodded for an answer, and thumped downstairs.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Criticism? R/R please! Also Im trying to figure out if Ashling should be a "Bad Girl" or not. In my original script she does drink, but *cough* Darknesstakesover *cough* If anyone wants to give advice, please do! Thank you!**


	5. Cooperation

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews all of you! I appreciate it alot!**

**TicklesTheClown: Thank you for your ideas! I love it when I have a regular reviewer who helps with the story as well :D  
**

**DarknessTakesOver: Thanks for the technically review via messaging! I seriously love having your help, I log in and I'm thinking "All right what do i need to fix today?" cause' I'm so eager to improve haha xD  
**

**Anon: Why thank you! I'm so glad you you think Ash should have a bad side too!**

**Hadies Baby Girl: Aww thank you! c:  
**

**Leslie D: You make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside c:  
**

**I just realized I named Ashling's friend Trey and Trey is the name of Gibbs boyfriend in FVJ... and I had to laugh because of my plot line and his character.  
**

**Foreshadowing anyone?  
**

**Also, here's a question for like, waaaay future chapters but uh..what would be a nice spot to have Prom, that would be somewhat cut off but still accessible to phones and a town obviously, but would be easy to get per-say trapped in?  
**

***cough* FORESHADOWING *cough*  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Freddy, Jason, and Michael. Although I wished I owned Freddy and Jason...Michael scares me...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cooperation  
**

* * *

Ugh. My head was pounding as though I had been in a fight. Craning my neck to try and crack it, I moved my hand to run it through my hair out of impulse. But I couldn't move it. Frustrated, I moved on the bed, which was squeaking loudly each time my body moved an inch. The second I moved, every motion triggered my nerves into feeling pain again. My ankle throbbed intensely, and I winced.

Why can't I move my arms? I blinked through the black fog, and re-adjusted my eyesight as best as I could. I could see my left lens had a crack in it, and my glasses were bent. Out of the right lens, I could see that I wasn't in my room.

Where the hell am I?

The room was decorated with old looking, grey and black teddy bear wallpaper.

Correction; _Creepy_ Teddy wallpaper.

There was two windows on either side of the tattered bed I was laying on. Destroyed toys and dolls lay around the room, scattered about on the floor as well.

Someone could sure use a maid…

Wait a minute. I realized this looked like a worn down, dirty version of Nancy Thompson's bedroom. Sitting upright, as best as I could, I looked around. The windows were barred vertically, and I could make out the form of the chair Glen sat in to my left.

It _was_!

"What did I do?" I tried to say, but the taste of blood filled my mouth. Looking down, I saw I had a bloody rag in my mouth.

Bloody rag? Bloody rag…

Mr. Phillips…

Oh God! That's disgusting!

I started thrashing about, drawing in my knees and trying to pry the rag out of my mouth in anyway, shape or form! Screeching as loud as I could, the evening's earlier events replayed in my mind wildly.

Get me the_ fuck_ out of here! Anybody..

"Quit that racket, Bitch." I widened my eyes as Freddy emerged seemingly out of nowhere, leaning against the door frame with a smirk smeared on his face. My eyes couldn't leave his index blade which tapped his right leg in a slow rhythm. "Your in the dreamscape. No one can get ya'."

Whimpering, I turned into probably the wimpiest heroine (or in my case, victim) in any movie as I began to cry for no reason. Seeing my tears, Freddy put his 'claws' spread out over his heart, and made an overly-exaggerated fake sympathetic face.

"Aww wattsamattah?" He cooed in a fake tone to me, as he took three slow steps towards the bed. Just seeing him in real life, scared the_ shit_ out of me to be frank. Trying as hard as I could, I tried to move away. But the handcuffs that kept me chained to the bed made it much more difficult.

This sucks.

Freddy made a face, as if he were examining a frog before he dissected it, and flexed one blade towards my face. Whimpering loudly I flinched and turned my head away, fear overcoming my body causing me to shake violently.

Pleasedon'ttouchmepleasedon'ttouchme.

He chuckled, amused at my reaction and pulled his blade away with a slow retracting motion. I released my breathe through my nose, before inhaling again. Oh god, am I close to hyperventilating? Please, don't let me hyperventilate!

Shaking and quivering in fear, I watched as Freddy's eyes scanned me up and down.

"Ya' know," He said, dragging his razors down the bedpost, and lightly across my wrist and upper arm, nicking my skin. Beads, little droplets of blood formed, and I stared at his claws, "I could just get to work and have my way with you."

With that he used his left hand to clutch a handful of my hair, tugging my head back so my neck was revealed and unprotected. Chuckling darkly he lifted up his razors again and placed a single razor on the edge of my neck.

Oh god, they're so close to my face! What if he gouges my eyes out? Slits my throat? Guts me?

I gulped, and when I did I felt my skin get nicked by the razors tip when it moved. Freddy cackled, tracing a thin line, as if he were being careful not to break the skin of my neck.

"Michael and Jason won't mind if I just have a taste.." Freddy mused to himself, and I tried to wrap my mind around that. Have a taste? Have a taste…? Have a….OHGODNO!

Reading my thoughts like a book, Freddy's eyes lit up and he began to lower his head. I tried screaming again as I felt him drag his claws down to my tee shirt, ripping it at the neckline.

"Your fear...it makes me stronger." He cackled. "But you already knew that."

I'm going to get raped. I am about to get raped and mutilated by a fictional character! I closed my eyes, sobbing, and waited to feel the vile, disgusting things he was about to do.

Until a notepad went flying across the room, smacking him in the back of the head.

Jumping up, Freddy hissed and whipped around, releasing me. Sitting upright, tears still streaming down my face, I stared at the two figures in the doorway.

Michael walked over to where the notebook now was on the floor, and whipped out a sharpie. He began to write something down on it, before shoving it in Freddy's face. Freddy brushed off his shoulders, squinted, and snorted with disbelief.

"Fine, you take over." He growled to his fellow killer, pushing past him. Michael rolled his eyes, before looking over at me.

Oh No…he hates me!

I began to whimper and cry again, shaking in the dirty old bed. Please don't kill me! I wanted to scream, scream until my throat burned.

_Why do they always cry?_

A disembodied voice asked loudly, confused. Who said that? I looked around frantically, trying to find the voice.

Freddy grinned widely, "Because they're afraid, Jason. They're afraid of us. I like that. I love the fear. It makes it so much more," He paused, searching for a word. "Sweeter." Not the word I was expecting but, hey I'll give him props.

_But we didn't do anything_.

The voice, which I assumed was Jason, said. Really? SO; Kidnapping me, hurting me, drugging me, doesn't count?

Michael stepped forward, and without warning ripped the rag out of my mouth. I felt it tug at a tooth, as he pulled the rag out with force, and almost rip out my tooth as well. The taste of my own blood splattered my tongue.

"P-Please d-d-don't kill -me!" I finally screeched, sobbing again. "I-I'll do a-anything!"

Sigh…

I should already know that pleading and begging has no effect on them. Why am I so stupid?

Freddy snickered, as he took three steps towards the bed. I wriggled as much as I could, trying to inch away.

"Nononono! P-please! Please d-don't!" I cried.

Oh yeah. Winner of the toughest girl award.

He hovered a single blade over my face, and without warning slit my cheek. I winced and gasped as the quick shock of pain echoed through my body. Freddy must've found it funny, for he laughed, amused and Michael suddenly tore him away from my shaking body. I stared up at the two as they exchanged a glance, before Freddy finally backed down and stood near the wall. Michael looked at ease, and looked down at me.

He wrote something down on the notepad, before shoving it in my face.

Did he want me to read it? My glasses are broken so…

He shoved it further in my face. Oh yeah. He wants me to read it.

**Relax, we aren't going to kill you.**

I looked up at him with shock, before shooting my glance from Freddy back to Michael. His own eyes looked over, and he shrugged as if he were saying 'He's just a handful.'

**Well..yet**.

Yet?

What the hell do you mean, yet?

"Yet?" I managed to ask, my lower lip quivering slightly. Michael nodded, before underling yet, as if to prove a point. "B-but….why d-did you attack m-me with t-the knife?"

_Wait a minute, I thought the deal was we didn't damage her until she agreed!_

That disembodied voice of Jason's cried out in disbelief, angry almost.

"Well Michael, you almost broke our little contract, did ya'?" Freddy hissed, getting face to face with the Haddonfield Slasher. Michael angrily scrawled down something, shoving it in Freddy's face.

"Oh yeah? Well you know I'm used to it! It's what I do! Rape, Kill, Repeat!" Freddy cackled in his face, before swiping his gloved hands at Michael.

Ducking, Michael whipped out his kitchen knife, slashing at Freddy.

_The one time Freddy and I don't fight, you two have to start up!_

Jason shouted, and tried to pull the two apart. With his machete. Meanwhile the other two kept fighting like wild alley cats.

Well this just turned awkward..

I pondered, fearing for my life a little less now, and tried to think of any way to get them to stop fighting for one second so I could understand just why the hell they showed up.

"I thought Jason couldn't talk?" I asked as loud as I could without stammering like a cry-baby for once.

As if on cue, all three ceased doing whatever they had been, to turn and look at me.

Still awkward.

"I mean, he doesn't talk in the movies.." I said quietly, shifting my gaze between the three. Freddy stood up straight, glancing towards Jason who had his eyes locked on me, breathing heavily. Michael just looked baffled, and clutched the notepad again, writing, and tossing it at me.

Hitting me in the face. Luckily it landed on it's backside.

**You can hear him?**

"What? Yeah…why?" I answered, and that's when I realized Freddy had taken the opportunity to get right next to the bed and leaned down. Making a noise as he inspected me, he drew a claw underneath my chin, lifting my face up a bit.

Oh God please no.

"This," Freddy said slowly with a smirk, "Is why I chose a Lucid Dreamer." I felt my mouth drop open, as I was about to ask how he knew.

Oh wait. He's Freddy fucking Krueger. Of _course_ he knows.

"C-Chose?" I stammered quietly, and he backed off, dragging his claws against one of the bedposts. Nodding, he just stared at the other two.

Jason was silent. It was getting creepy, actually, the way he stared at me.

Okay…

Michael picked up the pad slowly, and wrote something else down.

**We didn't bring you here to kill you. We brought you here because your going to do us a little 'Favour'.**

Favor? What kind of favor?

"L-like what?" Bring people into my dreams for them to kill? Kill for them?  
"Well, ya' know how they made those remakes?" Freddy said, with venom dripping in his voice. I nodded, and he just stared at me with a face that caused me to make this next statement.

"A-Are they real too?"

**..Possibly…**

You gotta be fucking kidding me…

"W-What? But they suck!" I exclaimed, unable to help myself. I was stunned!

"See? We hate the remakes, YOU hate the remakes, and they're trying to weaken our power." Freddy said, and out of nowhere, a projector screen came up in the middle of the room, the lights darkening to almost total darkness. I could see Michael tossing his head back in aggravation, before pressing his face against eh wall, as Jason just snapped his direction towards Freddy.

Well this is going to be interesting..

A projection came on of the trio, Michael Jason and Freddy.

"This, is us." Freddy said, using his claws to point everything out. "And these, are the remakes." An image of the remakes too over the screen, and I rolled my eyes.

My hatred for them will never cease.

"In order for me to exist, as well as for these two to continue their immortality, we need fear, and belief. The movies, based off of our legends, helped spread that fear." An image of a bunch of girls (and some guys) popped up on screen.

"Our fans, not only believe and choose to believe in us, but also with all the books, cinema, and art they put out there, our names have grown into something popular. Our strength immense and almost unstoppable! There is no way we can fade from existence!"

Then the screen changed, into a flow chart. A very weird, confusing flow chart.

"But, the remakes who, because of their limited fan base, have also taken their own form and are beginning to grow stronger, thev decided the only way for them to be the ultimate power, is to destroy our power. Our fan base. So they've been killing our fans, or brainwashing them into becoming remake fans."

I blinked, trying to wrap my mind around this whole situation.

"Plus a bunch of other plot lines I won't explain to you."

On the screen, was a picture of me.

Where the hell did they get that?

"This is you."

No shit Sherlock.

"You are a Lucid Dreamer. Every person is either born with or without an Energy Field. Humans who have it, never know most of the time. They only see it through the smallest things, like when they can sense when something is going to happen, or they have Déjà vu. Lucid Dreamers, have the strongest. Because, not only do they control their dreams, which is the most powerful energy of all, but in real life they can usually perform small tasks of limited powers. Like ESP, or telekinesis or whatever other shit there is."

Oh. A Psychology lesson within a Horror lesson.

"I, just so happen, to have the ability to give you said powers, because you're a Lucid Dreamer. And in conclusion," The lights came back on, I blinked to adjust my eyesight, and the screen was gone, "You are going to help us kill the remakes."

I'm going to what?

I CAN'T EVEN KILL A SPIDER!

"You want _me_ to kill them?" I exclaimed after a moment of silence, causing Michael to jump in surprise.

"Are you deaf?" Freddy asked sarcastically.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I said in the same tone as him. "I'm the worst possible person you could have chosen to do this!"

**If you'd rather us kill you that's totally fine with us**

Michael had written down, and shown me.

"You don't have a choice Bitch." Freddy snarled at me, and I winced at the threatening tone.

No choice? Fuck…

So, basically my whole somewhat normal life will now be thrown into utter and complete chaos, because these killers are forcing me to kill their Remake selves, who will no doubt try to murder me as well.

After what felt like a hundred minutes of silence, I finally answered;

"So if I agree to do this, you won't kill me?"

Michael nodded, Jason stood there in still silence, and Freddy crossed his heart with a blade, but I could see him cross his fingers.

"Of course not."

I paused, pursing my lips.

"Or my friends? Or family?"

**Don't push it. We'll try to contain ourselves and kill other people instead.**

I stared at Michael wide-eyed.

**Hello? We're killers, get over it. We need to at least have some fun with this.**

Touché.

"I guess If I have no choice in the matter…" I sighed and nodded solemnly. "I'll do it."

Michael tossed the notebook over his shoulder, as if he were exclaiming, 'Finally! I'm out of here assholes!' and he left. Jason stood up tall and straight, looking at Freddy who grinned.

"Perfect." He said with a chuckle, as he leaned in, slicing my other cheek so they matched. Oh, how thoughtful, of him. "I'll see you in your dreams, bitch! Duty calls!"

Before I could ask, I could hear the cries of a terrified young girl coming from the basement.

"By the way," Freddy said before he disappeared, "Shape up. Your running is pathetic."

Gone.

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a moment. So, I agreed to help the Original Killers fight their Remake selves, and have no real clue if they will kill my family or not. I mean, they need some sort of threat to keep me in the deal, right? Will they kill me afterwards? I hope not. I like living. Maybe it I-

Jason's still in the room.

It finally registered in my brain that Jason was staring at me.

"H-hi.." I said, and Jason just continued to stare. "Um…I like your mask.."

_Are you a bad girl?_

What? Bad?

"I..what?" I asked, blinking.

_Are. You. A. Bad. Girl._

He thought, more angrily this time. Demanding an answer.

"Like..how?"

_Do you drink? Do drugs? Naughty things with boys?_

Drinking.

Although I am still a virgin, and I have never done drugs in my life (and never will), drinking was something I did in fact do. I loved a beer every once in a while, and I do drink when I'm with friends. Only a bit though!

But what do I tell Jason?

"You'll be happy to know I don't smoke, do drugs, and I'm a virgin." I said, with a nervous smile as if I was trying to lead him away from the truth.

Jason stepped closer and leaned down a bit, so we were eye to eye. I could see him glaring at me.

I gulped.

Oh boy.

_Drinking. Do you drink?_

I opened my mouth a little, but found it too dry to speak so instead I nodded. Jason's eye's widened a little and he stood up straight, angry almost.

"O-only a little!" I squeaked in fear, shaking. "I am a good girl!"

_But you drink. I'll have to keep an eye on you, mother says._

God Dammit he won't let that go! Pamela, please stop telling your son that I deserve to die! Pretty please?

"Whatever y-you s-say..." I sighed, looking around the room. "So…how do I….wake up?"

Jason seemed to try and register what I had said for a moment, before pulling something out of his pocket.

Another needle? Come on what is this, the doctors office?

As he staggered towards me, readying the needle and I wriggled around. I hate needles. They're my biggest fear.

"W-W-Wait a m-minute! J-Jason a n-needle isn't necessary!"

_Hold still and it won't hurt as much_.

I whimpered and before I could scream Jason brought the needle down, jamming it into my leg. I screamed in pain and I felt my body sink into the bed, before falling through completely.

* * *

Michael was eating his sandwich happily, trying to ignore the urge to kill that stupid girl. She pissed him off. With the screaming, talking, yadda yadda doesn't she know that it isn't polite to be obnoxious when someone is trying to kill you?

As he went to take a third big bite, something flew by his head. A machete to be precise. Sticking in the wall next to the fridge, Michael stared at it before turning to face Jason.

**Was that necessary?**

He threw the notepad at Jason's face with force, but the giant killer dodged it with ease.

_She's a bad teenager._

Michael shrugged to show he didn't care, and continued to mow down on his delicious sandwich. Jason sighed, before stalking away and out of the room.

But he bumped into a blood covered, panting, over-excited Freddy.

"Hey! Watch were the fuck your going you Hockey Puck!" Freddy shouted, the perverted grin still plastered on his face.

**Rape someone?**

Freddy just nodded as he threw the fridge door open, grabbing a piece of raw chicken before taking a bite. Whenever he was sexually excited or in murder-mode, his urges pounded inside him and caused him to stay a little crazy.

_How could you do something like that?_

Jason was disgusted and horrified at what Freddy could do to some child. Freddy, saw nothing wrong with the matter, and just walked away.

* * *

**Ta-Da! So, what did ya' think? Like it? Hate it? Criticism? R/R please! :D**


	6. Time to Grow up

A/N:** Sorry this took forever to update and write everyone! Also, it's very short...DON'T KILL ME.  
**

**Bleh. I needed some time off from writing for a bit. Personal issues...  
****  
**

**UPDATE: I'm gonna actually put effort into this and suck it up with my personal life.**

**TICKLETHECLOWN: Hahah third time's the charm (; and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**UnquestionablyUnhinged: Aw thank you! And I love your stories too! Why are they so good? TELL ME YOUR SECRET!**

**HadiesBabyGirl: Thank you so much! :D**

**LeslieD: Thank you! God I love all you people**

**QueenOfDoomyDoom: Ohmygoooooood! Thank you so much!**

**And to answer your question about his sandwich, here is Michael to tell you:**

**Michael: *Nods and picks up a plate, a loaf of bread and has all his ingrediants***

**Me: Now what do you do Mike?**

**Michael: *Slices the bread with his knife into two slices, and slaps on some salami, squirting mustard on top and adding some cheese***

**Me: Salami!**

**Freddy* Sneaks up a steals the sandwich* BYE ASSHOLES!**

**Me: FREDDY!**

**Michael: *catches him by his sweater and stabs him, taking back his food***

**Freddy: *Wheezes* She...doesn't..own...us...just...Ashling and..friends**

* * *

**Chapter Six: It's Time to Grow Up  
**

* * *

Screaming, I flailed my arms as I sat up in my bed, sweating. I wiped my forehead, shaking, and looked around my room. It was silent.

"W-Was it all a dream?" I asked myself, and unfortunately for me as I spoke I tasted blood. Reaching up into my mouth, I felt my front tooth wiggling.

From when Michael ripped out the rag…

It all happened! It…It all really happened! So I…I have to kill…the remakes…

A sudden banging echoed from down stairs, and I heard people shouting. Who would be here?

The police!

"Oh God!" I hopped from my bed, wincing at my sore ankle, and limped down the stairs. There was Tom, standing beside the broken door, with two other officers I'd met before, Jensen and Krellen, and they were talking. More voices were coming from the living room and kitchen.

"Tom!" I cried out, my voice cracking, dry and nasty. Tom looked up at me, his eye's full of worry and he shouted back.

"Ash! Are you alright?" I nodded, sniffling and limping down the stairs sadly before throwing myself into him. Tom rebounded before hugging back, and I started to cry again.

"Are you hurt? Ashling, what happened? Where were you? We checked the whole house for you and couldn't find you anywhere! Who did this to you? Did they touch you?" As he rambled on, his Irish accent coming out much more noticeable than usual as he lost his temper, and I continued to cry like the stupid little cry-baby I am.

….I was scared, gosh!

After moments of me crying, and the police collecting evidence of a break-in, there was no fingerprints, and no blood from where "The Man" had bled all over. Finally, I was calm enough to explain to Tom what happened.

"I-I was sitting here w-when a m-man wearing a m-mask c-came through the door a-and attacked m-me and t-ried to t-take me. B-But w-when Mr. Phillips s-saw him-"

"Who?" Tom asked, and I blinked rapidly.

"You know…Mr. Phillips. I watch his dogs…he used to work with you…Lives on the first house of Sharon court!" I explained, and Tom just stared at me.

".Ashling that house has been abandoned for years. No, Mr. Phillips lives there.." Tom said softly, pushing my hair back to look at my wounds. I stopped breathing for a split second.

That isn't possible...

No that can't be.

He was...

"Oh God..." I muttered under my breathe in shock.

So that's how they've been doing it….

They must be erasing everyone they kill from existence…

"I-I must've conked out after crawling b-back here…c-can I go lay d-down?" I asked. Shakily, I stood up without waiting for a reply, as Tom stared back at me with concern and broken hearted-ness.

"Your mother and sister got stuck in traffic…they'll be here shortly." He said softly, and I nodded.

Mr. Phillips.

Gone.

Never existed.

No fucking way…

As soon as I was behind my door, alone in my bedroom, I let it all out.

Screaming in anger I threw myself onto my bed, screaming into the pillow and getting it soaked with tears and saliva.

"Fuck! Why did they choose me? I don't wanna do it! No! I don't wanna do it! I don't..don't wanna blinguiglymaligny.." My words turned into gibberish as I calmed down, silencing myself for a brief moment. Sniffling, I looked up and thought for a moment.

I need to start a workout plan.

I need to take this seriously.

Tomorrow morning I'll have an egg and orange juice, not cereal. I'll go for a run, or at least a quick jog, and begin making a work out chart. Could I ask Tasha or Trey for help? Both play sports. Wait…can I not tell anyone? And what did Freddy say about powers?

"Psychic powers…" I mumbled, thinking to myself and running my fingers trough my hair. My eyes strayed away from the wall and landed on an old clay sculpture I had made in seventh grade.

Okay, I can do this…

I sat up straight, and stared at it. Focusing on only the clay sculpture, and nothing else in the world. Nothing could pull me away from focus. I wanted it to move.

But it wouldn't.

Not a fucking inch.

"Oh I give up!" I choked out and threw my hands outward in frustration, ready to grab the blankets. When the clay sculpture flew past my head, smashing into the wall.

The fuck?

Did I just…  
I looked down at my hand, then lifted it up and focused on the clay again. Opening my palm, I slowly lifted it, the broken pieces of the sculpture lifting from it's broken estate on the floor. I waved my hand back and forth, watching as the pieces danced around in the air.

This was cool!

No, Awesome!

I grinned, and realized I needed to clean this mess up.

Maybe…Just maybe..

I began to close my palm, and thought of fire. Burning, melting. The pieces began to melt, turning into a gooey residue.

"Holy shit…" I laughed at my sudden powers, amazed at what I could do. God, I'm exhausted, I just wanna sleep-

NO! Not so I can meet up with..him!

I shuddered, and realized this was going to be a long night. At least I could work on my painting maybe. Stretching, I avoided going downstairs, leaving my door shut and locked so my parents would think I was asleep, keeping the extra key with me. I locked the studio door and dimmed the lights, pulling out my paints and brushes.

Okay. I can do this. Focus.

I started painting, putting in my headphones, blasting The Lonely by Christina Perri.

Two A.M

Where do I begin?

Crying off my face again.

The silent sound of loneliness

Wants to follow me to bed

I hummed along and painted absentmindedly, listening to at least my entire Ipod twice, and before I knew it, it was actually two in the morning and I was almost done. I sighed, yawning and sat down, rubbing my forehead and leaning back in the chair.

This was all just too much…How was it even happening?

"Maybe I'm dreaming." I told myself, running my fingers through my hair.

They latched onto the desk once my chair flew backwards, and I landed on its back.

"You are!" I heard that all-too familiar voice say to me, and Freddy's ugly face was over me, grinning that nasty snaggle toothed grin of his.

"_Oh God, Wake up_!" I muttered through clenched teeth, shutting my eyes and blocking my ears.

When I open my eyes, he will be gone.

I opened them

Still there.

"I ain't goin' _anywhere_ Bitch." Freddy cackled, and I felt myself rise up, before slamming into the wall.

Ouch…

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, not realizing Freddy didn't take orders from 'Annoying-whiny-bitchy' teens.

"Sorry kid," He said and I felt myself spin around before landing on the bed, " I don't take orders from annoying-whiny-bitchy teens."

CALLED IT!

Oh this was gonna be a long night…..

I finally fell to the floor, and winced in pain as it echoed through my body.

"SO I see you figured out your powers, am I right?" Freddy sneered, leaning against my wall and staring at me. Instead of answering, I just nodded and my eyes flickered to my painting. Freddya acknowledged this and turned his glance to it, grinning.

"What is this, _Hmm_?" He asked, pointing a claw at it, inches from trying to rip it.

"DON'T YOU RIP THAT!" I shouted and stood up, breaking from my daze and standing up. Inches, our faces were inches apart.

Oh shit.

"Don't you _dare_…tell me what to do." Freddy said, wrapping a hand around my throat and lifint me up.

I can't breathe….I CAN'T MOTHERFUCKING BREATHE!

I gasped for air, wrapping my own two hands around his wrist weakly, fading in and out of darkness. Freddy chuckled darkly and stared at me, leaning forward.

"Want me to let go?" I nodded frantically. He nodded, and dropped me to the ground.

Well, it should've been the ground. No. I was falling through the air.

Yeah, I'm gonna need Hypnocil..

* * *

Freddy smiled, oh how he loved his new toy. She might be annoying, obnoxious, high-strung, and definatly not what he had been hoping for. But, he could get by with somone like her.

"Let the fun, begin."

* * *

**R/R please! Like it? Hate it? Criticism? (:**


	7. Day Damn One

**A/N Omg I had to write this twice...**

**Anyways guys, I was in NH for Dance Nationals, so I'm sorry I didn't update... I lvoe you!**

**Alright...now to write the reviews for the seconde time haha. **

**Okay...**

**The Next Door: Thank you so much! I'm happy you liek my story! :D**

**QueenOfDOomyDoom: Haha how's that sammich man? Thanks for reviewing!**

**LeslieD: Your reviews always make me smile :D**

**ZAnn1428: That made my day! Thank you so much!**

**TicklesTheClown: Haha thank you again M'Dear! I love hearing from you!**

**Dream'sRealm: Thank you Hon! Means alot to me :D**

**SammiRichGurl: He ain't so bad once you get to know him haha xD thanks for reviewing darlin'!**

**SideSwipe124: Aww thats okay dear. I'm just glad that you like my story!**

**Guest: Aw thank you!**

**misuto58: Here's more for ya' :D**

**RainbowStraightJacket: WELCOME TO THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF FANFICTION! You'll have tons of fun on here and you'll write multiple stories! Thank you for the review and I hope you stick with this story! As for the Chucky thing, I honestly think he'd mail himself to someone so he coudl cause some mayhem haha**

**Alright...Wooh...**

**Also I'm looking for someone to make a cover for REMADE for me. I would draw it myself but I am lazy...**

**There would be no restrictions really, it'd need to have Ashling in it with the three killers, and the remakes if you wish. If there are alot of people who want to make it, I'll probably make it a contest soooo...**

**Ashling: /sr=1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, or Michael Myers. I own Ashling Turcotte and her family/friends.**

* * *

I groaned in pain as I woke up, craning my neck slowly.

Ouch…

What terrible dreams I had last night. It was just…painful. Freddy was slinging me around like a rag doll and tossing me back and froth the boiler room.

Asshole…

"This. Sucks." I said as I stood up, looking in the mirror, looking at all my fresh bruises that covered my body.

Greaaat.

I rolled my neck, cracking it, before changing into Soffee shorts, an old tee shirt from school that said VIKINGS in big silver letters, and running sneakers. Workout was the first thing written in my mental 'To Do' list and I needed to get in shape if I wanted to survive this.

"Morning everyone." I said as I entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring V8 into it. All I got in return were stares. I slowly turned to face everyone.

My mother was sitting at the table wearing an old robe, clutching her coffee cup, dark circles under her eyes. Tasha just stared at me, her mouth slightly open as cereal fell from it. Tom was standing by wearing his Police uniform, his face solemn.

"Why are you all staring at me like I have a disease?"

"Ash dear," My mother said with a sniff, "Aren't you exhausted or traumatized by yesterdays events? They were…" My mom choked on her words and looked like she was ready to cry. I had to act fast.

"Mom, as scary as it was, it was a learning experience. God was looking out for me, and I made it out alive. It taught me that you need to be ready for _anything_ and that I need to get in shape," I said as she placed the now empty glass in the sink, "So. Ending on that note, I'm going for a jog."

"Jog…You jog?" Tasha snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes, before wincing when I smacked the back of her head as I headed for the back door.

"Ashling, I don't want you going out alone." Tom said, stepping forward with his Police-like stance.

Oh bother.

"I'll be fine Tom, I'm in broad daylight for Christ sake!" I said, and before he could stop me I ran out the door, jogging down and into the woods. I scanned for the trail we had made a year ago, and spotted it near a long trail. It looked like a skid mark.

I shuddered, remembering last night.

Crazy shit.

After a good ten minutes of jogging, I was already out of breathe and sweating like a pig. I felt disgusting, and fat. Pausing in the middle of the trial, I looked around and saw the rock where Michael had attacked me. Breathing heavily, I flipped it out and made a face.

"I….seriously…need….work…" I panted heavily and leaned against a tree. Only, this tree was warm, felt like cloth, and was breathing.

Holy shit!

I screamed and jumped away from the 'tree' and turned, making karate motions with my hands. I screamed again when I saw Jason Voorhees staring down at me.

"J-Jason!" I gasped, clutching my chest with a hand, "What are you doing here?" Jason tilted his head in response, and my shoulders sagged as I groaned.

"Right..you can't talk…" I huffed and moved my bangs out of my face, placing my hands on my hips. My eyes drifted to Jason's gloved hands, and I noticed something.

They were empty.

Ya' know that big, huge, deadly machete he carries with him?

He Didn't have it.

"Where, ah…where's your um…" I motions my hands outward and sideways, trying to indicate I meant machete. Jason probably understood that he made me nervous, for he just motion with his hand as if to say 'Just forget it. Be glad I don't have it.'

"Hm. So like I said…what are you doing here?" Jason rolled his eyes, and tapped my forehead.

Hard.

"Ow!" I winced and rubbed my forehead, "What was that for?" Jason seemed to be trying to tell me something, because he just kept poking my forehead. After standing there in silence and growling to myself for a good thirty seconds, I finally shook him away.

"Enough! Why are you doing….Oh…" I realized what he meant. I had psychic powers now…I could probably read his mind.

Can you hear me now?

I heard him say and I nodded, rubbing my forehead.

"That really hurt.."  
_Anyways, I'm here because we each have a shift to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't betray us. Mother says that it's polite if I accept the first shift._ Jason seemed to be happy he was obeying his mother. I nodded, stretching my back.

"Well Jason, tell your mother that I think it's wonderful that she's being such a wonderful role model." I told him as I started to back away, "But if you three really want me to help you then I need to get bag to my workout.'

'_Workout. You call this a workout?"_

I heard a shrill voice say, before laughing at me.

"Jason how did you do that?"

_"As talented as my little Jason is, I have a voice of my own, Dear." _This stopped me from backing away, as Jason clutched his hands up tight to his chest, I assume he was smiling under his mask.

MOMMY!

_"Hi Honey."_

Mrs. Voorhees disembodied voice cooed to him, before it echoed in my head loudly. _"Now listen here you little devil. I don't need any snot-nosed, inappropriate teenagers corrupting my little Jason! He's impressionable!"_

"Y-Yes Ma'm!" I said, wincing as she continued to scold me.

_"If you're going to workout, you need a proper diet to get in shape. NO SLOUCHING!"_

I stood up tall, my back erect. _"Learn from my Jason, he's a dear isn't he? He's a smart boy, he knows what he's doing. He's been doing it for so long. Use proper manners, no fighting without a reason, don't disrespect your elders, talk properly, no…LOLing or…FML whatever that is."_

"Of course Mrs. Voorhees!" I replied, saluting the empty air in between Jason and me as if she were a drill sergeant in front of me, "I will do all of that!"

_"Good. And you will quit that disgusting drinking habit of yours, do you hear me?"_

At this, I had to stifle back sobs and a laugh or two. I'm Scottish…I love to drink.

"Um…Ma'm if you don't mind me saying I don't know how easily I can quit…" As soon as those words came out of my mouth, Jason's eyes began to glow with rage with rage and he stormed towards me. "I CAN QUIT! I CAN QUIT!" I screamed as I bolted down the wood-trail, running for my life.

_"Now that's more like it! Run like you have a purpose!"_

"I'm running away from your son who is trying to KILL ME!" I shouted as I continued running, until I was out on the street and on the sidewalk. I stopped, kneeling over and practically falling face first onto the ground.

Oh…Oh man…

I am out of shape…

"No…more…running…please." I said, huffing as I struggled to stand up. A hand grabbed my upper arm and lifted me upwards, off my feet, before placing me back down on them.

"Thanks." I said, only to look into the masked face of Jason. I almost screamed, but Mrs. Voorhees cut me off.

_"See Jason, she can be polite after all."_

_So…she's a good teenager?_

_"No."_

"What? I am too a good person!" I said, glaring at open air.

_"You won't be until you quit drinking."_

Mrs. Voorhees scolded, and I could picture her dragging me by my ear to my house as she did.

"Right Ma'm. I'm just…gonna jog on home now….Bye Jason…bye Mrs. Voorhees…"

_"Oh I'll be around enough, "_

I heard Mrs. Voorhees say as her voice echoed away in my head, going away.

Huh.

"Alright…so….bye Jason…" I said before jogging away as fast as I could without Jason grabbing me by my hair or arm or anything. Looking over my shoulder, I made my way back home, my mother was gardening as I stumbled through the opening, shaking only a little.

"Hey Hon," My mom called out, wiping her forehead, "How was your jog?"

"It was…interesting…" I said slowly as I began to walk into the house quietly, tossing my sneakers into the kitchen before grabbing an apple, taking a huge bite. "Very…interesting…"

* * *

"Hey! I just met you! And this is craaazy! But here's my number! So call me maybe!"

I love that song….

"Ashling will you puh-leaase stop singing that song!" Tasha yelled, staring outside the window as the rain began to lightly sprinkle the yard.

"Never!" I shouted back to her as I logged into my computer, going on Facebook. I had nothing better to do at the moment, so whatever.

Bloop!

A random message popped up from someone I didn't know.

B. Killingu.

Who the heck is B. Killingu….

Oh…

Oh No…

**'Hey Ash,**

**Just wanted to remind you that I (Freddy) can see you 24/7. Jason lives in your woods most of the time, in an old tree house that had fallen down, and Michael will do whatever I tell him to (Until we fight of course) so don't try anything too rash Bitch.**

**-Freddy'**

I slammed my computer shut and stormed upstairs, raging silently to myself and trying to not scream at the top of my lungs. They were stalking me!

STALKING ME!

Did they not trust me?

Who was I going to go to?  
No one would believe me!

They'd lock me up!

Put me away!

"This sucks…" I moaned and laid down on my bed, hugging an old stuffed dog close to my chest. I rolled over and sniffed, waving to Michael as he crossed his arms, staring at me.

"Hey Michael…" I said and rolled over again, before stopping. "Wait..Mike…." I stifled a scream angrily and rolled back over slowly, opening my mouth.

Michael held up a finger, and wagged it to say 'No!' I nodded, and made a tiny, high-pitched squeak instead. He nodded in approvment and crossed his arms again.

"Why are you…in my room?" Tossing the notepad at me, Michael made a grunting noise in aggravation. I picked it up.

**Just making sure you got the message.**

I crumpled the piece of paper.

And drew an angry face.

"Yes. I got it." I said, throwing it back at him. "Now may you puh-lease leave me alone? So I may wallow in pity." Michael shrugged, and waved his hand at me angrily before storming out. I looked out my window and saw him walk away unnoticed.

"How does he do that?" I questioned before rolling my eyes, walking to my studio. I might as well got some work done…

Painting.

It calmed me down.

It relaxed me,

It helped me forget about the killers disrupting my life and turning it into total hell. Dipping my brush in the paint, I began to pick up where I left off the night before. That was, before I fell asleep and had my encounter with Freddy.

Speaking of Freddy….

"If he wants to toy with me, well I'll be a bitch to him." I said to myself, as I pulled out a blank canvas, and grabbing a new paint palette. I began to paint/sketch a little painting a little painting of Freddy.

"Oh he is gonna kill me…"

* * *

**Like It? Hate it? Criticism? R/R please!**


	8. Our Little SecretKind Of

**A/N Everytime I write an authors note, it delete's itself..**

**Don't kill me! Please!**

**I know this chapter is super late, and I apologize but I've been super busy!**

**I got my permit, so I drive everywhere. Literally. My parents refuse to drive anymore.**

**I've been working on stuff for West Side Story, and my own personal stuff at voice.**

**Dance started, and I literally have:**

**Monday: Singing solo. Pointe class. (Once school starts, musical)**

**Tuesday: (Once school starts: Musical) Regular dance class**

**Wednesday: Coaching, (OSS: Musical)**

**Thursday: Competition dance practice, advanced tap, advanced lyrical, tap solo, and modern solo.**

**Friday: Teaching.**

**Crap-load of stuff to do.**

**Not to mention, it's Junior year and I'm wicked excited.**

**Yeah.**

**Also, this chapter was so hard to write for some reason.**

**I have no clue why.**

**I was working on a Dark Knight fanfic (Psychosis) which I did delete. I found it a little "Been there, done that" and wanted to figure out a different idea. **

**I might start a poll so I can get some answers, so if you know anyone who has any good ideas or anything, or is looking for a story to read and wants to inquire, tell them to message me and maybe we can collab or I can figure out what people are looking for in a good fanfic.**

**Now for the important stuff:**

**RainbowStraightJacket: Thank you so much! And the B. Killingu was based off of 'Jeepers Creepers'. I should probably write my inspirations for each chapter haha.**

**SammiRichGurl: Thanks for the review! And I'm honored that I remind you of people xD makes me feel good. Btw sorry I'm such a slow texter.**

**TheNextDoor: Oh yeah. She's strict as can be haha. I've always pictured her lecturing Jason or teaching him her versions of 'Right and Wrong'. I liked the idea of having a secondary character who would just pop up and be a pain in the ass haha.**

**TicklesTheClown: I'm so sorry! Please don't scold me xD. And I knew I wasn't the only one who pictured Pam like that!**

**Misuto58: Sorry it took so long! And thank you!**

**LeslieD: WOOH! I found you on DA! Just link it to me :D**

**ZAnn1428: Caffeine is my lover. We just do it all the time. Totally kidding. But I love it.**

**TheBlueRooster: Thank you! And I strive for good characterization.**

**SideSwipe124: I was gone for like...a month and saw it was still getting reviews! I was like, OMG people still remember this exsists?**

**DISCLAIMER: Freddy, Michael, and Jason, all belong to their respective creators, such as New Line Cinema, and all that jazz. Ashling, and other characters like her, are mine.**

* * *

**Our Little Secret...Kind of...**

* * *

My legs were aching as I laid down on the couch, the rain still pounding against the windows. Rubbing them with my hands, I winced. I had outdone the running, and pushed a little more than I needed.

"Pulled a muscle?" Tasha said, chuckling as she took the bowl of chips from my lap, shoving a few in her mouth.

"Yes. Several." I groaned, and saw my mom coming into the kitchen. I was actually waiting to see if Pamela would drop inside my head and scold me for not stretching properly before a workout.

I already have one mom I do NOT need another, thank you.

"Ash, what did I say about the salsa?"  
"If I pull it out I need to put it away. I know. But what if I want more?"

"Then you can pull it out again." My mom said, glancing at me as she dragged her lipstick across her bottom lip, giving it a dark ruby color.

"You and Tom going out?" Tasha asked, dipping a chip in salsa before shoving it in her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she swallowed, before sticking out her tongue. "Damn!" Grabbing my water from my hand, she chugged about half the bottle before sighing with relief.

"I said I only eat really spicy salsa so that shouldn't have surprised you.."

"Yes, we're going to Fire and Ice. Will you two be alright?" My mom looked at me, so I definitely knew the question was more aimed towards me than Tasha.

"We will be _fine_." I said angrily, not wanting to think about the trio of terror a second longer. "Trust me. Besides I have..work to do…"

"I'll just sleep…or watch TV…or sleep." Tasha shrugged, taking the seat next to me on the couch. Tom came trotting down the stairs and into the kitchen, fixing his tie.

"Make sure you two lock the doors, and windows, and don't answer the door for anyone. Don't answer the phone if you don't know the number." Tom began to rant, as he looked at the two of us, picking up his car keys.

"Tom we get it!" The two of us sighed in unison, exasperated. Tom made a face, before taking my mom's hand and leading her towards the door. He typed in the security code, glancing at us.

"Bye." We waved, edging them to leave. As soon as the headlights from their car dwindled, I stood up and ran to each window, shutting the blinds.

"Now Tasha, if anyone knocks _don't_ answer. Anyone calls, _don't _answer. _Any _shadows that seem strange, run like hell. _Don't fall asleep_." I ranted as I looked in the backyard for any lumbering zombie-like killers wearing hockey masks.

"Ash, you're ranting again Hon." Tasha said with a mouth full of chips, practically drooling as she watched The Vow. "Channing Tatum's butt!" I looked over, and my eye's widened to the size of saucers. Practically pouncing over the couch, I snatched the remote from Tasha's hand, and shut the movie off. "Hey! I was watching that!"

"_I don't care_!" I said all panicked, and ran around the house. Making sure everything was locked tight, and nothing too pornographic was in sight. I kicked my half-opened beer into my closet and slammed the door shut.

I wanted it for later anyways.

Yes, maybe I was being over-dramatic. But could you blame me?

Seriously?

I had three killers stalking me.

Gimme a break.

"Ash stop running the fuck around!" Tasha screamed from downstairs, as I ran past the art studio. I slowed down, my feet skidding on the carpet, and backed up. Pursing my lips, I hopped inside, picking up my masterpiece and carrying it downstairs.

"What's that?" Tasha asked, pointing to the hidden canvas.

"Nothing." I replied, placing it against the counter and picking up a kitchen knife. "And now my own protection." Tasha turned her head to say something to me, and made a face when she saw the knife.

"I knew you were crazy," She said, eyeballing the knife, "But this is taking it to a new level." I shook my head and sat down on the loveseat.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I said, clutching the knife for dear life and looking around.

"Yeah…um…" Tasha turned away and crossed her arms. So there we were, the two of us sitting in silence and staring at a black TV screen.

"Can you pass me the chips?" I asked Tasha, breaking the awkward silence as she shoved them in her mouth angrily. Glaring at me, and I swear her brown eyes were bright red with anger, she took another hand-full, shoving it down her throat.

"Tasha _please_ pass me the chips." Shaking her head, she let out a muffled 'No!' I growled, growing slightly agitated now. My knuckles turning white as I gripped the knife.

"Tasha-"

"No!"

"Tas-"

"Shutup Ash!"

"I want fucking chips!"

I smiled when I saw the chips floating my way as my eyes focused on them, and let them fall into my lap. A chip floated up and out of the bowl, flying into my mouth. I chewed on it happily, looking over at Tasha. Her face drew me out of my happy state.

Oh shit.

She wasn't suppose to know about my new powers, huh?

Tasha's eyes were bigger than ever before, her jaw dropping slightly and her hand shaking as she pointed at me. Starting to shake her head side to side, she opened her mouth wider and let out a very high-pitched shriek.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!_" I winced and jumped forward, covering her mouth with my hand.

"Shutup! Don't freak out, okay?" I told her, and she shakily nodded, staring at me. I let go of her and sat down next to her shaking form.

"When…where…what….how….why?" She questioned me in slow motion. I took a deep breathe and answered:

"When: The other night when I was attacked. Where: Here. What: Psychic powers. How: I was given them the other night. Why: Because….because I'm help the original Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Michael Myers kill the remakes." I rattled off my answers and smiled to try and lighten the mood.

Tasha blinked, and then laughed. She laughed so hard, she sounded like a maniacal monkey shrieking and hollering at other monkey's.

I kid you not, this was her reaction.

"G-great joke Ash." She said, taking a deep breathe and wiping away a single tear. "Where's the rigging huh? It's a prank, right?" She walked up to the bowl, inspecting it for any sings it was tampered with.

"No…It isn't. It's real." I tried to say seriously, looking around to make sure no killers popped up from anywhere.

"Sure. And I'm the Queen of Egypt." Tasha rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"NO!" I screamed, diving forward and slamming the door shut. Tasha blinked rapidly, her mouth slightly hung open as she glanced at me, with a face that said , 'My sister is crazy.' "Jason will _kill_ me!"

"Ash, he isn't real." She said, rolling her eyes. I opened my mouth to reply, and looked out onto the porch. I felt my heart drop into my stomache, making a splash, and my kidney gave it a 9.8 for the lovely landing. My spleen wasn't as impressed.

As I had suspected, there was Jason Voorhees, knocking on the glass. Tasha was about the open the beer, and turned to look over at me. I jumped up quickly, so my body covered the beer, and stared at her.

"What was that noise?" She asked me, smirking. "A killer?" I nodded, and mouthed, 'Get rid of the beer.' Raising an eyebrow, she put down the beer on the counter and rolled her eyes. I grabbed the beer and tossed it in the trash. "_Fine_. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I'm going in my room." With that, Tasha left the room, forgetting all about the beer.

My chest collapsed as I released all the air I had been holding in my lungs, feeling light headed all of a sudden. I took use of my newfound powers, and opened the door for Jason without actually walking over there. He walked in, and the door shut behind him.

_What was that all about?_

He asked me, looking down the hall where my sister had gone. Now, here's where it get's complicated.

I'm not sure if anyone is allowed to know about my new mission with these psychopaths.

Can I trust Jason?

I mean…I trust him more than Freddy and Michael.

"Well…If I tell you something…you won't tell Mike or Fred, _right_?" Jason cocked his head, and shrugged. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Well that answer makes me feel less likely to get murdered." I said sarcastically.

_Was she talking about doing bad things?_

Jason asked, glaring towards the staircase, ready to walk up there.

And this time, he had his machete with him.

"No! No she just wanted a soda…and…I told her…that was my mom's soda. So she can't have it." I lied, looking at him sternly, "Listen, uh, am I not allowed to tell anyone that I'm helping you guys out?"

_Well, I don't exactly think anyone would believe you. They'd think you were…well…crazy…_

Jason shrugged apologetically and sighed loudly.

_Who did you tell?_

I pointed up the stairs quietly, making a face. Jason nodded, his brown eyes moving from the holes in his hockey mask to the stairs.

_Ahh…She didn't believe you?_

"Not one iota."

_Right.._

After that, it got awkwardly quiet between the two of us.

"Where's Michael?" I asked suddenly, hoping to break the silence between us. Jason turned around, looking behind his back, then whipped back towards me, blinking.

_I thought he would be here already.._

He answered, giving me a confused look. I felt my eyelid twitch, and then Jason looked over my shoulder.

"He's behind me?" I asked in a squeaky voice. Jason shook his head, and I let out a breathe of relief.

_I just don't know if he will end up sneaking up behind you. He likes scaring you._

Jason said casually, before walking into my living room and sitting down on the couch.

Well that's just fucking great.

"Okay..um…will you tell him or Freddy?" I asked, and before Jason could answer me, I felt something whack the back of my head.

Hard.

I shrieked and rubbed the back of my head, turning. I shrieked again when I saw Michael standing behind me, holding his notepad. Shoving it in my face, he obviously wanted me to read what he wrote.

**Too late. I already know.**

"I could tell.."I muttered, rubbing my head gingerly, "Do you just stake out in my house?"

**Basically…**

"Well then." I replied, "Do you care that I told Tasha?" Michael made a noise that sounded like he was laughing, before scrawling something down.

**She didn't believe you, and thinks you're crazy. I'd say that doesn't bother me at all.**

"You guys are right," My feet shuffled as I walked and plopped down into a big comfy chair, "Besides, she's probably going to be in her room all night anyways, and as long as she's up there and down there she won't see you. She'll just fall asleep, you guys will leave before Mom an-" I stopped mid sentence, and Jason gave me a confused look.

_Ashling? What's with the face?_

**You look like an idiot.**

Jason waved a hand in front of my face, but it didn't break my trance.

"Where's….Where's Freddy?" I whispered, staring off into space. Michael leaned closer, cupping a hand over his mask ear, and Jason tilted his head. I looked between the two, then took a deep breathe.

'WHERE THE FUCK IS FREDDY?!" I sprung upward, almost knocking Michael down, my arms flailing. He and Jason exchanged looks of recognition, and then Jason's eye grew wide. Both him and Michael turned their heads upward, looking at the ceiling.

We were right above Tasha's bedroom.

_Uh oh…_

* * *

Tasha threw open her door, kicking away numerous pairs of shorts and cleats, so she could make a trail to her bed. A smirk lay on her face, as she thought about what Ashling had said.

She knew her sister was a little weird, but come on!

"I love you, Bed." She muttered, falling face first on her bed, and began cursing the other soccer team, who had beaten them that day. Rolling onto her side, she picked up her phone, and began scrolling through her contacts, picking out anyone to text.

"Josh!" She squealed, and began typing a message to her person of sudden interest. "Semi colon, right parenthesis."

"Tasha!" Someone suddenly screamed from outside the door, banging on it wildly.

Ashling.

"What Ash?"

"Get out of there!" Ashling screamed from outside the door, and Tasha rolled her eyes, walking to the door.

"Why?"

"Freddy's gonna get you!" Ash screamed hysterically, and Tasha opened the door. Her sister stood there, a panic stricken expression plastered on her face. "Jason and Michael are downstairs, they won't hurt you. Well…Michael might but Freddy most definatly will!"

Tasha rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how dedicated her sister was to this prank.

"_Riiiiiiight_." Tasha drawled out and laughed, "Look Ash, just go downstairs in your little imaginary world and play with Hockey Puck and Halloween boy, alright? Freddy Krueger isn't real, and he can't hurt me." Before Ashling could answer, Tasha slammed the door and held it shut, laughing. Ashling began banging on the door again.

Except with more force.

More angry.

Tasha furrowed both brows as she pushed on the door with all her strength, the door moving back and forth, cracking slightly and the hinges creaking.

Like some beast was pounding on it with giant fists, determined to knock it down.

"Tasha, you open this fucking door! _I'll fucking kill you_!" Ashling screamed, her voice growing stranger, more…demonic. Tasha struggled to keep the door shut, and swallowed, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ash, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tasha yelled, trying to sound calm and in control, as the door bounced and nearly came off the hinges with each pound. "Stop it!"

Ashling began to laugh from behind the door, her voice sounding like a mix of different children and a man's voice.

"Freddy's gonna getcha! Freddy's gonna getcha!" She sang loudly, that mixture of children singing loudly, and Tasha looked down.

Coming form underneath the door, was blood.

Smoke and blood were pouring out from under the door, the blood pooling under Tasha's feet and staining the carpet. She shrieked, and let go of the door for a moment.

It swung open, flames licking the sides of the doorframe, and she fell backwards as a rupture of force pushed her back. Landing on her back, she struggled to stop coughing, and squinted. Her vision was blurred, and that sing-song mixture of eerie voices laughed. Finally after a few moments of coughing, the smoke cleared, and Tasha opened her eyes.

No one was there.

The hallway was empty.

She scrambled to stand up, nearly falling over and knocking down her lamp. Her eyes scanned the floor, for any signs of blood. But there was none, as though it never happened.

"I _must_ be dreaming.." She sighed, and rubbed her eyes with both fists gently, shaking her head. A hot blast of steamy air hit her face, with a scent that reminded her of roasted ham, and she backed up.

The small of her back hit something hot and metal, steam singing off some of her tank top as she shrieked and jumped away. In front of her, was a large metal wall, connected to part of a ramp. Looking down, she saw she was high up in some sort of boiler room.

Tasha turned her head around and she spun slowly to get a good view of the new area, and realized this boiler room was very familiar.

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Criticism? R/R please!**


	9. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**A/N**

**I missed this.**

**Happy October, AKA Breast Cancer Awareness month.**  
**So, alot has been happening to me this month, like PSATS, My weight loss plan (I'm just wanna lose five pounds lol I'm only 130 pounds), Musical Auditions, Dance, and the fact that it's been a year since Lisa passed.**

**For those of you who didn't ready my POTO fanfiction, a good friend of mine's mother died of Breast Cancer a year ago, and it really took a toll on me. So it's really hard to hear all this talk a bout breast cancer.  
Also, for those who aren't part of the bandwagon yet, about the whole Amanda Todd Bullying thing. Last night, October 13th, I came home at 9:00 to find my mom shouting over the phone at someone.  
So my sister has always had trouble making friends, and she has a great group of friends, and she went to a hockey game last night with them. A boy, who she used to be friends with, messaged her and she replied asking who it was. It was his girlfriend, another girl who my sister used to be friendly with. The girl, we'll call her Cara, and her friend Julie, we'll call her, began harrasing my sister. Calling her terrible names, horrible things that should never be said. She started crying at the game, and came home hysterically crying. My mom ended up calling Julie's mom, and read her off the whole conversation.  
I went off. I posted a status, which has become viral around our community. I was kind enough not to swear or mention their names, but It was a very long status and in just an hour it had fourty likes.**

**So, writing has been very hard to do. But I'm going to write a special, non-canon chapter for Halloween.**

**I'd write out all those who reviewed, but I really just want to edit this chapter and get it up for you guys! I love you all!**  
**Also, I'm considering holding a contest, to have an OC or you yourself featured in this story. Review to let me know if you like the idea.**

**Also, please ignore the fact that this just came out very, very odd. I don't know why the text isn't working properly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, or Michael Myers! They belong to their respective owners. I do own Ashling, her family and friends, and any other character that you do not recognize from any of the Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, or Halloween franchises.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dream a Little Dream of Me  
**

Tasha blinked rapidly, and backed up away from the boiler in front of her. Her elbow hit the metal pipes attached to the wall, and she jumped away as they hissed when they came in contact with her skin. Wincing, she looked at her elbow. It was burned.  
"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" She muttered, and looked around. Grabbing the railing on the catwalk, she looked down at the floor below her. She was pretty high up, and below her there were only more boilers and a hard metal floor.  
Sighing, Tasha shook her head and turns to go find a staircase off of the catwalk. Instead, she bumped into a warm body, and this body was about as tall as her. Gasping, she realized she was face to face with Freddy Krueger.  
"Going down?" He asked, and before she could respond or do anything, he placed his hands on her chest and pushed her.  
Actually, he shoved her.  
Tasha screamed and went flying over the railing, the metal floor coming closer to her body. Flailing her arms, (as if that would do her any good) she screamed and closed her eyes, waiting to splat flat on the ground. Instead, she landed on grass.

* * *

Jason and Michael were staring at each other, while I sat there un-moving like a dumb-ass trying to think of what to do. Maybe it was the kindness in my heart that got me running up the stairs.

Or maybe it was the fact that Tasha was screaming.  
Bounding more than one step at a time, and falling three times, I frantically tried to open the door.  
Failing miserably.  
I backed up as far as I could from the door, then ran full speed at it, applying all my body weight to it. My body hit the door, and I fell backwards onto the floor.  
"Shit…" I groaned, and stood up shakily, starting to kick at the door again and again. I felt someone grab my shoulder and yank me backward. I looked up at Jason, who stared at me, then suddenly punched the door. It flew off it's hinges and landed on the floor.  
"Thanks." I said, and ran inside. Tasha was thrashing about on her bed wildly, as if she was being restrained. "Tasha!" I shouted, and reached for her to wake her up. Her body suddenly flew up in the air as if she was falling, then fell down to the bed. Instead of landing on the bed, she went through the bed.  
Through it.  
I stood there in stunned silence, the only people in her room now were me, Jason, and Michael who apparently came in the room too.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed in rage, and jumped onto the bed, grabbing at the mess of sheets. There was no body there, just an empty bed. "How did that even just happen?"  
_She's in Freddy's world now. Not just in the dream. _Jason explained, as him and Michael watched me freak out. _He'd d anything for a kill, even if it means ruining our plan._

"What…What do you mean ruin it?" I asked him, and Jason rubbed the back fo his neck.  
_Well if he kills your sister or say your parents, or anyone for that matter, and he doesn't choose to erase them from existence, you get arrested. And it's hard to access you from jail._

I pouted and glared, staring at the mattress.  
"I need to go in the dream world to stop him." I said, looking down at the sheets with a serious face. "But I can't just fall asleep, it'll be too late by the time I fall asleep on my own. And I'm not all that good with my powers yet…" I looked over at the two killers in the room, as they stared back at me. "Any ideas?"

After moments of silence, Michael walked over to me and without warning lifted me up.  
He swung me around, and hit my head on the wall as 'gently' as Michael Myers ever could do to anyone. I shrieked in pain as I began to fade in and out of consciousness. Michael then lifted me up over his head, and threw me down on the bed. As my vision turned black, I felt my body go through the bed.

* * *

Tasha opened her eyes, and felt around the soft grass she was laying in. Sitting up on her knees, she looked around and saw she was on a large soccer field. The sky was a dark grey, and the field never seemed to end. There were empty stands where there were no crowd, and empty benched with no cleats and no water bottles either.  
She stood up, and saw she was wearing a white soccer jersey, with the number 1 in red on it. White soccer shorts hung from her strong legs, and white soccer cleats on her feet. She saw fog rolling in, making the grass un-seeable and the goal post on the far end of the field seemed farther away.

"Tasha!" A voice cried, and she looked over. There, stood Freddy Krueger in the center of the field. In front of him was a row of what appeared to be soccer balls. He wasn't wearing his sweater, instead he had on black soccer shorts and cleats, and a red and green striped soccer jersey.  
"Ready for a little game of Soccer?" Tasha tried to move, but found her feet were stuck to the grass as she stood in the goal post. Reaching down, she grunted as she tugged at her legs in order to try and free them form the muck they were stuck in.  
"What the hell is this?" She shouted across the field at Freddy, who cackled. "Ashling has my head filled with stupid shit like you!"  
"Speaking of heads, heads up!" Tasha looked up, and saw a soccer ball coming her way. She bent her knees, and out of instinct head-butted it. The ball flew back towards Freddy, landing at his feet. He smirked, and crossed his arms. The claws of his glove spread out on his arm. "Impressive…"  
His leg flew back, and he kicked another ball towards Tasha. She rolled her eyes, if this is what he was going to the whole dream, she could easily keep the balls out of the goal. As she began to laugh, she saw spike suddenly shoot out of the many pentagons sewn into the soccer balls design. Screaming, she ducked and landed on the grass, the ball tearing a hole threw the net.  
"You sick bastard! What the hell?!" She screamed angrily at him, and then dodged another spiked-ball as it flew back into the net as well. Freddy just threw his head back with his eyes closed, and laughed viciously as he continued to kick ball after ball at her. Tasha dodged them easily, and she grew angrier every second. Finally she managed to pull her legs out of the muck, and began charging towards Freddy.  
Freddy opened his eyes and stopped laughing as he saw Tasha appear quickly and knock him down. All the spiked balls disappeared and he fell to the ground with her on top of him. She began throwing vicious punched at him, making contact with his face repeatedly.  
"I'll fucking kill you, you bastard!" She shouted and continued to beat him up. Freddy growled and grabbed Tasha's throat, choking her as he lifted her off of him and pinned her on the ground. The grass turned into vines and snaked their way around her wrists and ankles. Tasha trashed angrily as Freddy released his hold on her neck. He smirked as he looked down at the thrashing teenager.  
"You got a lot of fight in ya', and gusto." He said snakily, and he cocked his head. "Unlike your sister. She gives up very easily, and she isn't very tough.." Freddy cackled and his snake tongue curled out and licked Tasha's neck.  
"Eugh you gross fucker!" She retorted, and started trashing again. "Let me go!" Freddy shook his head and stood up, lifting up his foot. Spikes grew out of the cleats, and he chuckled.  
"Too bad you have to die." He said, and brought his foot down to her face.

* * *

I sat up and gasped for air, looking around. Surrounding me was fog, and I was standing in the middle of a field. Wind blew my hair around my face, blocking my view. Brushing it out of the way, I looked around. In the center of the field, I saw two people. A girl running towards a man and knocking him down. The two began to struggle, before the girl was pinned down.  
"Tasha…Freddy!" I gasped and started running towards them. Freddy lifted up his leg, wearing a shoe with spikes coming out of it. He was ready to drive it into her face. I picked up speed as much as I could, but stopped short as I saw his foot come down. My feet skidded to a stop, and my throat locked up. Tears filled my eyes and I felt my knees buckle as I stared ahead. "No…no…."  
"Are you fucking crazy?!" I heard someone shout, and I squinted to look closer. Tasha was alive, and she had managed to move her head to the side before Freddy could drive the cleats into her face.  
"Will you hold still so I can kill you?!" Freddy hissed and brought up his foot again. I frowned, and started running forward again and jumping out at Freddy.  
I missed him completely, landing five feet away.  
Freddy snapped his head towards me, and Tasha looked up at me.  
I pushed myself up with my arms, looking at the two of them. Slowly I stood up and faced the both of them, holding up a hand to signal I needed a moment. Finally I had enough stamina to shout.

"Freddy….Don't!" Freddy and Tasha looked at each other, before they both began laughing hysterically at me.  
Perfect.  
Just perfect.  
"Not funny guys…" I said, and stood up angrily, brushing dirt off myself. Freddy and Tasha just continued to laugh, obviously enjoying mocking me. Freddy stepped back away from Tasha.  
"Look, I'm Ashling!" He shouted, and started running like an idiot before 'falling' flat on his face. Tasha proceeded to start laughing again, tears streaming down her face. Freddy stood up, doubled over in hysterics. I sighed, blowing air onto my bangs ot et them out of my eyes.  
"Stop it!" I shouted, stamping my foot in protest. Freddy rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. It was then I noticed his ridiculous attire. "What's with the um…" I motioned towards him with my hand, and he frowned, his clothes changing back to normal.  
"It's called being dedicated to my job." Freddy said stubbornly, pointing a blade at me. "I see you, wear your glasses to bed." I frowned and adjusted my crooked glasses, glaring at him.  
"Michael knocked me out so I could come into the dream world. Seeing that I can't control my powers yet." Crossing my arms, I walked over to Tasha and tugged at the vines. She stared at me, breathing heavily from laughing so hard. "Besides, I'm here to save her so It doesn't matter what I look like.  
"Save her? Remember what I said, I'm a killer. I'll kill who I want to." Freddy protested angrily and reached for me with his bare hand. I squealed and rolled away from him to the other side of Tasha, nearly kicking her in the face.

Oops.  
"Hey! Watch it Ash." Tasha spat, and tugged at the remaining vines. I rolled my eyes, and screamed when Freddy swung his gloved hand at me. I missed getting slashed by the blades barley, and instead they cut the vines.  
"Oh fuck!" Freddy screamed, and his eyes turned red. "You little bitch! Stop getting in the way of my plans. I'm not afraid to kill you, we could find a substitute to replace you." He lunged for me, knocking me over. I screamed, when my head hit the ground.  
I've had enough of hitting the ground with my head today.

When my vision cleared, I saw Freddy standing over me with his claws spread out.  
"Jason and Michael sent me here! If you kill Tasha or anyone, they won't disapear! I get blamed for their death! You can't exactly get me from jail, can you?" I shouted in Freddy's face, and for a moment he relaxed. He lowered his hand and seemed to actually ponder this for a moment.  
"I hate when they're right.." Freddy growled, and got up off of me. I stood up slowly, and the vines disappeared. Tasha stood up and rubbed her wrists, grumbling.  
"I swear to God, this is the weirdest dream I've ever had." Tasha moaned, and started to walk away. I blinked and ran up to her.  
Does she seriously believe that this is still a dream?  
"Tasha wait!" I said, running after her and nearly tripping again. "You seriously still believe this is a dream?" Tasha rolled her eyes and made a 'pfft' noise.  
How mature..  
"It obviously is. You talk about Lucid Dreams all the time." Tasha said as she walked into the distance. I stopped in my tracks, and for the first time that night, began to feel like things were going my way.  
If Tasha believed this was all a dream, then no one would know this was all real.  
Making me feel safer knowing that everyone's oblivious to it.  
I just need to wake up before Tasha, and everything will be okay!  
"I just don't want Freddy to try and keep me in here to beat me up.." I muttered quietly and turned around to see what Freddy was doing. To my surprise, he was right in my face.  
"You know, you need to start to learn how to contain your thoughts, Bitch." Freddy said, amused, and tapped my forehead with his index blade. I jumped backwards, away from him. He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me your still afraid of me."  
What kind of statement was THAT?  
Of course I am.

"N-No…" I muttered, looking back at Tasha. She was kicking grass and beating up the ground angrily.  
"Wrong!" Freddy screamed in my face before laughing. "I can feel your fear. Smell it. Taste it." I felt my lower lip quiver slightly, but kept a calm composure…sort of. "You need to learn to toughen up, stick up for yourself. Grow a pair."

"Right now my focus is making sure I wake up before Tasha."  
"Oh, I can help with that." I looked at him skeptically, eyeballing his glove.  
"Y-You can?" Before answering me, Freddy grabbed my arm and sunk his teeth into it.  
Okay, I would understand if he stabbed me, but biting me?!  
Come on!

* * *

My body shook violently, and I forced my eyes to open. Grasping my arm in pain, I looked up and saw Michael looking down at me. Blinking through the tears of pain that were officially filling my eyes, I noticed that I was still on Tasha's bed. And Tasha was sleeping next to me.  
"Shit!" I whispered, and as much as I wanted to throw myself on the floor and roll in pain, I carefully climbed off the bed and ran into the bathroom.  
Putting my glasses on the counter, I turned on the cold water and stuck my arm under the cool flow of amazing wonder. Sighing with relief, I grabbed a bandage, and once my arm was dry, wrapped it tightly around.  
_What did he do to you?_ Jason asked from the doorway, and before I could answer someone else did.  
"I bit her. Though it was more creative than stabbing her." Freddy had managed to get out of the dream world himself and was now in the hallway.  
God. Dammit.  
"I can't believe what a living hell my life has become in only a day," I said, forgetting that I was talking to these three, "It's like babysitting.."

"Babysitting? What? You are comparing, working for us, to babysitting?" Freddy scoffed, and Jason had to hold him back as he started for me. I shrieked and backed up, falling on my but into the tub and holding a shampoo bottle, ready to throw it. Michael also helped by standing by taking pictures of the whole event, as Freddy cussed me out.  
Our fun little game was interrupted by someone.  
"A-Ash….W-Who a-are t-they?" We all turned our heads to look as Tasha as she stood in the hallway, pale.  
Oh Shit.

* * *

**Seriously, FF is NOT working for me right now. Once I can figure out the issue, I will re-upload this chapter. But in the meantime, try to read it I guess.  
Like it? Hate it? Love it? Criticism? R&R please!**


	10. Quite The Story For You

**A/N**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween! I just happened to eat candy, carve two pumpkins and chill.  
**

**I seriously need to make more time for writing these things...  
**

**Anyways, now time for some thank-you's:  
**

**SammiRichGurl: *sigh* I know but we just need to learn to ignore people like that and just keep on truckin'  
**

**ToriB66: I try to update as frequently as possible, due to my schedule! I'll keep em' comin' don't ya' fret.  
**

** : I'm glad you're in love with it! Now we can have a wedding! A glorious wedding!  
**

**TICKLESTheClown: Thank you, it means alot to me :) and I can't get rid of it! What if people really hate my story? Then what will they have? D: Nothing! As for the cliffhanger, I obviously went back in time when i was born and invented it.  
**

**ThunderStorm7916: Thank you so much! I've read so of the 'meeeeh' one's and I was afraid mine would end up that way. But thank you!  
**

**misuto58: Can do!  
**

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: Well you have to read on and see :P  
**

**Randomology: Thank you!  
**

**TheTwistedPrincess: I'm so glad you found it again! When i gain a new reader, I feel like I get a new family member! I hope you stay!  
**

**DarkRose1999: Thank you so much! I hope it ends up being great!  
**

**Skye: Aww thank you! I want to create original stories in the future!  
**

**And now, onto the chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Pamela Voorhees, and Michael Myers. Any character such as Ashling and her friends and family are characters created by me. I do own them.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: We Have Quite The Story To Tell You  
**

* * *

Freddy, Michael, Jason, and I exchanged glances of confusion. Tasha stood in the hallway, dirt covering her from her dream, and her eyes wide. That's when her protective and violent instincts kicked in. Before I, or even the killers, could step forward she backed away, unplugging the lamp and holding it in her hand as though it were a deadly weapon.

"Get away from my little sister you sons of bitches!" Tasha shouted, before giving a battle cry and rushing forward. I pushed Freddy out of the way, but he pulled me back and wrapped his gloved arm around my arms, tightening his hold.

"I wanna see how this turns out." He chuckled, amused and laughed.

Oh, well I sure as hell don't!

I struggled against him as Tasha swung the lamp at Michael, who dodged it easily. Because Michael moved out of the way, the lamp came in contact with Jason's head instead of it's original target. The lampshade became crushed and the bulb, as Jason stood unphased by the sudden blow to his skull. Tasha grabbed the base of the now basically broken lamp, and swung again.

Michael stepped from behind her and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her and causing her to drop the lamp. He seemed amused at her attempts to stop them.

But then again, he didn't know Tasha very well.

She screeched angrily and turned half her body around sharply, grabbing Michael by the neck and digging her nails into him as she jabbed her knee into his ribcage violently. Michael grunted, and when he loosened his grip on Mike, she shoved him.

Hard.

He fell backwards onto his back, and looked up just in time to see Tasha body slam and dig her elbow into his stomach.

Jason just watched on in wonder at this little fight, Freddy was laughing hysterically as he refused to let me break up this fight. Well, If I couldn't physically do it, I would have to verbally.

"Tasha stop it!" I yelled, squirming to at least try and get Freddy off of me. "They're not going to kill you!" Tasha stopped beating up Michael for a minute, who crawled away and stood up wobbly, holding his head in pain. Her eyes trailed from Jason's massive form, to Freddy's laughing one, and then she noticed his hold on me.

"I will DESTROY YOU!" She screamed and ran full force at Freddy, Jason moved out of the way for her, and motioned with his hands that she could proceed. Freddy looked up just in time to see Tasha's cleated foot dig itself into his crotch. He yowled in pain and stood up, letting me go and dropping me on the ground.

"You bitch!" He growled at her, and she got in the crane position, ready to strike. I stood up as fast as I could and screamed;

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

All heads turned to look at me now, and I huffed angrily. "Group Meeting downstairs in the living room now." After seconds of silence, Michael made his way downstairs and soon Jason, Tasha, and Freddy followed behind him.  
Walking behind them, we walked into the living room silently. Michael and Jason took a seat on the couch, Freddy sitting on the other side of Michael, who was the buffer between the two. Tasha sat down in the big arm chair, staring at me before glaring at the killers.

"Tasha, I have a shitload of stuff to explain to you."

* * *

"So...lemme get this straight." Tasha was now the one pacing around as me and the guys sat listening. "You three are trying to kill your remake counterparts," she pointed to the trio, who all nodded and shrugged in response, "But because your power is determined by belief and most of your belief comes from your fan-base, the remakes are killing and converting them."

"Yes." Freddy replied bitterly.

"And you needed someone to help you, so you picked Ashling?" Tasha pointed a thumb to me, raising her eyebrows. "And she excepted?"

"Yes."

...

"Oh God!" Tasha started dying laughing, at my expense and I felt my face turn red, "Ashling out of all people?! She's such a fucking wimp! She is the last person you should have picked!" I frowned embarrassed and crossed my arms, shrinking down in the chair as Freddy laughed at me, and Jason and Michael silently laughed.

Well this just sucked.

My sister finds out the truth and just laughs at my expense.

Perfect.

I sat there as the group suddenly started making jokes. Freddy would shift into a creepy version of me and imitate me, while Tasha would make jokes. Jason had stopped laughing and was just watching, while Michael actually began to make a laughing noise. My eyes began to water, and then it hit me. They were all right. I am a wimp.

Tracing back in my head, I gathered all the information I could.

I have always been the kid who got hurt very easily, I couldn't take insults or pain well. I was afraid of big crowds and when people shoved me aside I let them.

Not anymore.

Wiping my eyes, I stood up and stormed towards the back door. I knew that the group still wasn't looking at me yet, seeing they were all focused on Freddy and Tasha, so I silently made my way to it. Opening the door roughly, I let it slam as it hit the wall. That got Jason's attention.

_What are you doing?_

I ignored Jason's question, and put my hands on my hips.

"You three, out." I motioned to the trio, now gaining Michael's attention, but not Freddy's or Tasha's. "Now." Jason and Michael exchanged confused glances, before Michael smacked Freddy's back. Freddy turned to glare at them, and Tasha stopped laughing.

"Ash, kiddo, why're you at the door?" She asked, staring at me with a puzzled look on her face. Freddy now decided to turn and look at me.

"I want you three out of my house, now." I said again, as threatening as I could make it. Silence was the only response I got, as everyone looked at each other. Tasha chortled and looked at me, as if she were expecting me to say it was a joke.

"Ashling, seriously what are y-"

"Tasha, I'm not talking to you I am talking to those three."

"Listen Bitch," Freddy stood up, glaring at me as his skin began to bubble and burn as he changed back, "I don't know who you think you're talkin' to-"

"I am NOT some doormat that can be talked down and made fun of at every turn, now I want you three to get the fuck out of my house!" I shouted, my fists clenching as my tempered rose. Okay, getting better.

Jason and Michael looked up at Freddy, who raised a non-exsistant eyebrow. Tasha just looked at me, amused, thinking it was just a passing thing. I bared my teeth and took a deep breathe.

"DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY AND GET THE FUCK OUT!" I drew my arm back and punched the wall in frustration. When my knuckles came in contact with the wall, the drywall creating a small hole. Pain shot up my hand, but for the moment I ignored it. Relishing in my sudden outburst. I was proud of myself for finding that fire in me.

The four of them had jumped in surprise, and I managed to keep an angry face.

Until the realization of my hand breaking hit me.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUU-" I screamed at the top of my lungs and collapsed onto my knees, cradling my now red and purple hand in my arm. Tasha stood up and jumped over the coffee table, making her way to me.

"Jesus Christ Ash! What was that for?" She half shouted, taking my hand in hers as gently as she could. I winced and tears welled up in my eyes.

Oh just fucking perfect.

"Y-You guys..w-were...making f-fun...of me about..h-how..weak I am so...I wanted to p-prove.." I trailed off, my lower lip quivering as I finally let my tears fall. The pain was just too much.

I know what you guys are thinking.

But, Ashling, if you need to work along with three violent killers and fight another three killers, shouldn't you learn to hit solid objects?

Well I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me, but I was pissed okay?

I started to cry, yes, cry.

...

FUCK ALL OF YOU! It's normal for a teenage girl to cry after punching a wall!

Anyways...

Tasha ran upstairs to go grab a warm cloth, to stop the bleeding cuts on my knuckles. I looked up, to see Jason standing beside Michael, and Freddy too. Michael looked confused, and stunned to be honest, and he slowly made his way towards me and went out the door. Before he left, he looked down at me, then suddenly gave me a thumbs up.

What, was he telling me, 'Congrats on growing some balls. Now learn not to be such a crybaby bitch.'

Freddy, seemed unimpressed. Stunned, but unimpressed.

"Looks like you got some pent up anger in you after all," He murmured, as he made his way towards the open doorway, "Save it for the training." He stepped through the cold air, disappearing. All that was left was Jason. He stood there, and I could see the heavy rain of guilt fell on him. I looked up at him with blurry eyes, tears causing them to sting.

_I'm sorry..._Jason thought, dropping his head down slowly. Before I could answer, I heard a familiar voice echo in my head.

_"Oh My Goodness, Ashling! What did you do to yourself? Jason! What happened?" _

Just great.

The last person I wanted to talk to tonight, shows up to reprimand me for this.

_She got angry when we all made fun of her..._ Jason said, worried. He knew his mother would lose it at this response. There was silence inbetween his senance, and I stared into the open air. That's when the weirdest, most supernatural thing happened to me. My head began to pound, and It felt as if my brain were pulsating violently. My vision was fading in and out, I felt as if I would black out any second.

I felt sudden anger, rage, sadness, and that motherly feeling you get when you feel bad.

_"Jason ALAN Voorhees how DARE you make fun of someone! After everything I taught you about being a good boy, and after everything you went through I thought you would know better!"  
_Oh Yes, the storm had been awakened. I saw Tasha come running down the stairs, as she carried a hand wrap from her soccer bag. I wondered why she didn't react to Mrs. Voorhees screaming. Then I remembered that I'm the one with the psychic powers now.

"Here, we're gonna wrap it up and go to the hospital."

"What? Why?!" I asked, and that's when the realization and fear of my situation hit me.

I was afraid of Hospitals. And If I needed to go there at night...

"You're hand is a mess, it's purple and bruised. Your knuckles are bleeding, and your fingers look broken." Tasha said, as she wrapped up my hand gently. I winced, and shook my head.

"No, I don't need to go."

"You're obviously in pain." Tasha looked over at Jason, who was standing still as his mother mentally yelled at him.

Raged at him.

"No I'm not, see?" I tried moving a finger but winced and gritted my teeth. Rolling her eyes, Tasha finished wrapping my hand and helped me stand.

"Let's go, I'll call Mom and Tom on the way there, okay?" Without letting me protest, Tasha pushed me towards the door as Jason was left standing in the living room. I climbed in the passenger seat of the car, as Tasha began backing up out of the driveway. I noticed Jason suddenly turned his head to the window, grabbing his Machete and storming outside.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't as exciting as it could be, but the next chapter is going to be...the introduction of a new character.**

**I can't make this story realistic (as realistic as it can get) without having bad stuff happen to our main character. Even the small "insignificant" stuff needs to happen, to help lead up to big events.  
**

**I'm pretty sure next chapter will be one of your favorites.  
**

**Like it? Hate it? Criticism? R/R Please!  
**


	11. Doctor Doctor

**A/N Hey guys!  
**

**So in this chapter we get introduced to technically two bigger characters, the third is kinda hinted at. Next chapter will not be as eexciting, until we get to the next sort of...Plot Bunny...  
**

**ToriB66: I was actually sitting in my room one day, and all I could hear in my head was Pam screaming "Jason Alan Voorhees!" Its just fits!  
**

**ElectricSnowman: Only if it was animated and I could have Robert Englund voice Freddy, Jackie Early Hayley voice ReFred, John C. Reily do Jason's Voice (I know he's a comedian, but he has that adult voice with a bit of a child like tone, like I imagine Jason) and I don't know bout ReJay.  
**

** : I don't know why your name never show up when It gets published in my thank-you's.  
**

**DreamsRealm: Well I'll be trying to post more frequently now!  
**

**SammiRichGurl: I know it gets confusing but there are parts when the Voice of the story, so in this case Ashling, breaks the fourth wall and addresses the audience. So when she is talking without quotes, that is why. It's narration.  
**

**DraculaBleh: That is my goal, M'Dear! Thank you!  
**

**SixxShi: Well lucky for you Pam will be in there A LOT, haha. And everyone needs that supporting character who is hated yet loved. Originally Lynn, was going to be it, but now she's just minor. Trey will be a more important character in the next few chapter, and from there on in. Glad you like it! *Brofist*  
**

**Skye: On Ash's part, it was a really stupid idea haha. Who punches a wall? (Besides you)  
**

**Patrick O'Loughlin: Keep reading this chapter ;)  
**

**Unquestionably Unhinged; Derp! Alan is officially his middle name, IDGAF. Thank you!  
**

**DarkRose1999: She's one of those characters who get stronger as the story goes. So you can connect with her in any aspect really.  
**

**MojaveRuler151: Thank you! And Idk...of course Jason is a sweetie and all, and I could make him have a crush on Ash, Idk how it would respond from the other readers, whether it be a good response or a bad.  
**

**CrystalFireIce: Thank you! And I was actually hoping for some remake fans to read this, because I could use some of the reviewers as fans they mention they get power from.  
**

**Alright, on with the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Doctor, Doctor..  
**

* * *

My eyes were glued to the window as the car pulled out and began driving much faster than the speed limit. Tasha had a heavy foot, and tonight was no exception.

"Did you see that?" I asked her, and Tasha shook her head as she drove.

"See what?"

"Jason. He left the house angrily..." I said, shifting my position to a comfortable one. Tasha just focused on the road, mumbling to herself. I decided to think about all the reasons why Jason might have stormed out. Maybe his mother said something and he got upset, so he left. But wouldn't he be sad and not angry? He left with such...anger. A violent intent.

I sat silently in the car, staring out the window, pain taking over the confusion I held earlier. After a painful thirty minutes, we were finally on the highway and on our way to the hospital. Tasha finally spoke, and I'll admit it was a nice change from the excruciating silence.

"Should I have called Mom and Tom, left em' a message or something?" She asked, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I shrugged, looking over at her as I picked at my nail polish.

"Well, after what happened the other night, they might be concerned when they get home. Or they'll think that we went out for food or somethin'." I said, sighing tiredly, before yawning. "Besides, if they're worried they'll call-"

I guess I spoke too soon, because the Bluetooth began to ring through the speakers. Tasha sighed, and before I could hit 'Accept Call', she held up a hand.

"Let me talk to them, I've been thinking of an excuse the whole ride."

"Alright..." I hit the button and the ringing stopped, as my Mom's voice took over.

"No they're answering now, Hello? Tasha? Or Ash?" She said, as Tasha continued to drive.

"Heeey Mom." She said, smiling with her teeth bared as she drove.

"Tasha, Hon, where are you two?"

"Well, it's actually a really funny story but...we're on the highway on our way to the Hospital..." Tasha winced, preparing herself for the freakout. I'm glad she was prepared, because I wasn't.

"Why the hell are you on the way tot he hospital? What happened? Are you two okay? Where's Ash? Is she okay? Is she dead? Tell me she's not dead, we can't afford the lose the smart one."

"Oh hey, glad I'm important too," Tasha grumbled, "And yes, she's fine. We've just had an...accident."

"An accident? What kind of accident? Tom, are you listening to this conversation?"

"Well, you see...we were watching Jackass and Ash mentioned how dumb they were to do that stuff. So I said she was just jealous that she's accident prone and couldn't do shit-"

"Tasha!"

"Sorry. She couldn't do crap, and we made a bet on who could do the craziest stuff. It started out innocent, and then I broke the lamp trying to do a one-handed cartwheel. It continued to spiral out of control, and we started to fight. I made fun of her saying that she couldn't throw a real punch and she did. But I dodged it and she ended up punching the wall...and broke her hand."

"...She broke her hand?! Oh girls how could you both be so stupid?! Is Ash awake, can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, this is on speaker." Tasha looked over at me quickly, and nodded her head.

"Mom," I said, "I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me Ashling, you cry when you get so much as a paper cut."

"I already cried actually, I'm just exhausted."

"How could you do something so stupid? I thought you knew better. I mean...I expect Tasha to go out of her way to cause trouble...but not you."

"Guilty!" Tasha said, bellowing her voice. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I don't know Mom, just don't worry."

"Tom and I are leaving the house now, we'll meet you two there. Don't think that you won't be punished."

"Kay Mom, Love ya."

"Love you too Honey, bye." I clicked the 'End' button, and looked over at Tasha.

"Calm before the storm?"

"Definitely the calm before the storm." She agreed and we laughed a little. "How's your hand?"

"Sore...bloody. Sore and Bloody." I looked at it, before looking out the window tiredly. I was about to start a new conversation with Tasha, when I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion. All the sounds, the music, the car moving, the wind hitting the car, all of it ceased. I turned my head slowly, looking out the windshield to the road. A figure stood in the middle of the road, poised and like a statue. It looked like...Michael. The psychic wave suddenly passed, and I screamed, "Look out!"

"Holy SHIT!" Tasha screamed and gripped the wheel, turning it as the car began to swerve away from the person. We both screamed in fright as the car headed for the railing, and I closed my eyes, focusing as hard as I could. The car managed to go over the railing, missing it by an inch. Tasha turned the wheel more as the wheels hit the grass, the car headed down the hill for the woods. It slowly tipped and fell on it's side, the windows breaking as glass splattered everywhere, before it began to roll.

I felt my body bounce up and down, my head hitting the roof of the car before I closed my eyes one more time, focusing as hard as I could. The car rocked one more time, missing one more tree before landing on it's back. It rebounded a couple times, as it rocked side to side. I looked over at Tasha, whose head was on the horn. When she moved her head off of it, the sound stopped, and she looked at me. A huge gash lay on her forehead, blood trickling from it. Another was on her cheek, but other than that she seemed okay.

"Did you keep the car from crashing into the railing?" She asked me, struggling to undo her seat belt. I nodded, the focus from the psychic draining my energy slowly as I struggled to stay awake. The impact from hitting my head on the roof didn't help either. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just...the concentration took a lot out of me...and...I hit my head..." I struggled to explain to her, and tried to smile. "Did you...see him?"

"I couldn't see the guy's face...the jerk! Who the hell walks in front of a car in the middle of the highway?" Tasha growled, finally undoing her seat belt and managing to open up the door.

"It looked...like Michael..."

"Myers? But how would he get here?"

"I...Don't know..." I looked down at my seat belt, and Tasha crawled out of the car, she managed to stand up, shaking off some glass.

"I'm coming over, don't worry." I saw Tasha walk around the car, to my side of it. Opening the door, she looked down on me and reaching over to undo my belt. I could hear voices, and Tasha looked up through the broken window.

"My God, is everyone okay?" I heard an unfamiliar voice, no doubt a stranger, talking to Tasha. A woman stepped into view, and she kneeled down next to Tasha.

"We just had an accident, some asshole walked right onto the road! In front of our car, it was crazy. I'm just a little banged up, but my sister is stuck in the car." The rest became noise as Tasha spoke to the woman, who helped along with a couple others. A man pulled out his phone, I assume he dialed 911. Before anything else could happen, I looked up and saw amongst the crowd of onlookers, a man. Behind the crowd was a man, the same who stepped in front of us.

"Michael?"

He backed up, disappearing into the woods, unnoticed. As he left, I gave up and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

A sudden shock, like an electric one, rocketed through my body and woke me up. Instead of having bright lights burn my eyes, I was awakened by a dim yellow bulb hanging above my head. Looking around, I saw I was in a hospital room, no shock there. But this one was different, much different. The walls were covered in dirt, mold, and something that appeared to be dried blood. Stretchers, and gurneys, filled the room, each with an tag that labeled the day and time of death. Dead bodies were no doubt underneath the blood stained sheets.

Doesn't this seem familiar?

This must be the work of a certain someone.

"Oh for Christ's sake." I murmured angrily and sat upright, rubbing the back of my neck. I saw my body was covered in bruises and cuts, and the bandage around my hand had dried blood on it. The bandage itself was tinted yellow, as if it had been on for so long. My body was sore, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I looked down at my body, and noticed I was wearing an old hospital gown, a dull blue color.

"Freddy, I'm not really in the mood for this right now." I called out, throwing my bare feet over the bed and placing them on the cold tiled floor. There was no snarky response, no insults, nothing. I looked around and stood up, noticing no movement in the room besides myself. I felt uneasy, and walked to the door, peeking my head into the hallway. The lights flickered, the hallway abandoned. I felt like I was in the beginning of The Walking Dead.

"Hello?" I called out, for once hoping to hear Freddy;s voice. But I didn't, which didn't help my anxiety. "Seriously Freddy, I need you to wake me up." I walked into the hallway, slowly making my way down it to the end. A large door sat at the end, bloody hand prints dried on it. I reached out, and felt it, the metal was slightly warm. Something was definitely on the other side.

I felt like one of those idiots in a scary movie, but then again, wasn't

that my life at the moment? One big scary movie?

Quickly, I pushed open the door, stepping through. I found myself standing in the middle of another hall, but a different one. This wasn't a hall, it was a corridor of a boiler room. But something was unsettling about it, the feeling of the room. I could sense a strong and strange power, the vibe filling my body. Who knew these powers would come in handy?

This wasn't the boiler room I knew Freddy lived in, his was large and consisted of a numerous amounts of broken pipes, smoke, and chains. His boilers normally were off, unless he was there. Not to mention the red glow it normally had. No, this one was far different. For one thing, this boiler room seemed too...dull. It was dirty, yes, and large. But it seemed to be a lot less threatening, as if instead of boilers it was made of just hundreds of pipes instead. Sure, chains still hung from the ceiling, and smoke filled the air. But there was barley a boiler in sight. In fact, it looked more like a basement, with a dull orange light.

I felt my stomach churn, an unsettling feeling fill my body.

"Shit..." I whispered, and turned to look back at the hospital door I came through.

But, as cliche as this could get, it was gone. A blank wall in it's place.

I turned away from it, and slowly started to walk through the room. Smoke would spit itself at me, hissing in my face, as I walked through. The sound of dripping water was the only other noise I could make out at the moment. You know that feeling you get when you think someone is watching you? Well, I had that feeling right now, only much stronger.

I knew exactly who was watching me.

A number of scenarios played in my head, as to how to react to this situation. Do I try and contact Freddy, or do I try to use my powers for a real reason this time? Besides saving me and my sister from certain death.

My thoughts were interrupted by a very loud screeching noise, the sound of metal upon metal.

Oh dear God no.

Not him.

Anyone.

But.

Him.

A shadow covered my body and the floor around me, and slowly I forced myself to turn around. Standing in front of what I'm pretty sure was the only boiler in this entire freaking area, was him.

That remake son-of-a-bitch. ReFred.

"So..." He chuckled in that raspy voice of his, the one that sounds like he's choking on a mouthful of marbles and chalk, "You're the little warrior they chose?" I backed up, to try and start running, but found myself unable to move. ReFred threw his left hand at me, and an invisible force pushed me backwards into a chair, before chains snaked their way around my body, tightly.

"Relax, Sugar," He laughed, slowly stalking his way over to me, "I just wanna...have a talk...is all." Stepping into the light, I got a good look at him for the first time. His cheek bones were much more defined, a gaping hole in one cheek. One of his eyes seemed permanently swollen, the other bulging. Both black with no definite color.

He honestly looked like someone took Freddy and threw him in a meat grinder. Not to mention how lanky and thin he really was.

ReFred cocked his head, like a puppy inspecting a toy would, and put a yellow-tinted claw under my chin, lifting it up. I shook my head, moving it away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, looking at him wide-eyed. As a response, he grabbed my chin violently, holding my face in place.

"Look at me!" He growled, and it reminded me of the movie. "Better..." He crouched down, smiling a crooked smile. "What's your name?" I didn't answer, just breathed heavily as I stared at him. Shouldn't he know that, I mean, technically him and Freddy have the same powers? "Answer me!"

"Ash...Ashling..." I replied quietly, staring at him in disgust. ReFred laughed, as if I just told the funniest joke in the world.

"Ashling. Well, as _shocked_ as you may be to hear this, I'm glad you managed to not...well..._die_ earlier tonight." ReFred shrugged, keeping his mouth partly open, as he thought of what to say. "I was sure when Michael stepped out so suddenly, you and your sister would have died. But I can see you have determination in you. To live." He let go of my cheek, and stood up over me. "Oh I know why you look confused. When I say Michael, I'm not talking about puny, tiny, Michael. I mean new, and...improved Michael. Stronger Michael. Better Michael." I looked up, lost in thought, as ReFred kept his mouth half open.

God, he pissed me off, he looks like he's catching flies when he stands like that.

"Anything to say at all?" He asked me. I thought for a moment, before nodding.

"You suck." I said, my voice stammering slightly as I tried to keep calm.

"Is that the best you've got? It's sad really, that those three pathetic dickheads need to rely on a teenager to do their dirty work." ReFred walked around, going behind me so I couldn't see him anymore. I panicked again, trying to turn my body around as much as I could. He kept talking, as he stood behind me. "They seem to forget...I love to play with teenagers, just as much as Fred does. And just like him, I love...little girls."

My body flew back, until I was flat on my back, staring into a bright operating light. Restrained, I was laying flat on an operating table, naked, as operating tools surrounded it on smaller ones. ReFred stepped into view, and held a mirror above my face. A red dotted like was made across my forehead, my chest, and everything exposed body part as well.

"I thought we could play Doctor..." He whispered, before cackling as he threw the mirror, smashing it. I let out a scream, as the freakout began.

"Tasha! Mom! Anyone please wake me up! _Please_!"

Now, before I continue, I know exactly what's going on through your head. Why am I freaking out more than I did when meeting the original trio?  
Let me touch upon that to withdraw any further confusion. You all know, as I told you earlier in the story, that when I panic my mouth just flies. I was petrified when I met our favorite trio of killers, but it was in the comfort of my own home. Not the place that I fear the most, like the hospital. Freddy, although I'm sure he knows exactly everything I fear, didn't use it so he wouldn't scare me away too fast. They wanted me to accept, so they needed to at least make adjustments to make me feel less scared. So, when I learned that they needed me, I realized that they wouldn't kill me off just yet.

But now I'm stuck with my least favorite of the remake trio, who decided to play upon my fear of surgery and hospitals. Plus, I know that he will actually kill me, no questions asked. So between the actual possibility of dying, the fear inducing atmosphere and situation, plus the vulnerability of me being naked, I have a right to freak out.

Now that all that is cleared up, let's continue with the story.

ReFred seemed to ponder where to start as I continued to howl, he slowly reached over with his blades. I watched as the landed on my stomach.

"Do I...start by gutting you? Or..."He dragged a claw lightly up my stomach to my breasts, circling them, "Do I start by slowly and painfully torturing you? The decisions are endless really." He laughed and stared at me hungrily, his bare hand trailing up my left thigh. I started crying, my central nervous system shutting down as fear took over every sensible thought and motion I could have or do.

"Aww, now don't cry.." ReFred said with fake sympathy, "Doctor Freddy will fix _everything_..."

I don't know if it was one of those moments where my emotions that are pent up explode, or if it was just the way he said that sentance, but that tiny spark in me was re-lit.

"You aren't the real Freddy! You don't _deserve_ to call yourself that name!" I said, and spat at him in disgust. He glared at me, a dug his fingers into my thigh painfully, causing me to wince and cry out in pain.

"Now you're just asking for it to be longer.." He growled, glaring at me, "You're lucky I'm even considering taking your virginity. It's better to die raped than a virgin."

Another reason why I love Freddy more than this douche-dick. He's more about the murder, not the rape.

As ReFred started to move his hand again, slowly yet roughly up my thigh, he stopped. His head snapped upward, as he glared into the open air.

"We have company..." He murmured, and looked down at me. "You're quite the popular girl tonight, aren't you?" He chuckled and shrugged slightly, "But I can still..do as I please...after all. He's in my domain, so he has to follow my rules..." ReFred laughed as he traced his blades around the dotted lines up and down my body. My heart sank, and I tried to think who he could be talking about.

Once again, ReFred seemed interrupted by something I couldn't see. My body shuddered, and once again my vision glazed over. I couldn't feel my body, and I could feel a strong sense of hatred. I felt an electric shock through my body and everything I saw changed.

Holy Shit, I'm having a vision!

I could see the boiler room, and a figure was roaming it rather quickly, disappearing and then re-appearing somewhere else. It stopped and turned it's head around, inhaling deeply before disappearing. I saw the same figure once again, only this time in the hospital. The same "hospital" I was in. As quickly as it had started, the vision ended.

ReFred snapped his head towards me, and grimaced.

"You...they gave you powers didn't they? You sense him too, huh?" ReFred seemed to ponder this and looked towards the door. "Should we welcome him?" He asked me, although I knew he wasn't actually asking, nor was he looking for an answer. He looked to the door, and it burst open, flying off the hinges. I ducked my head as much as I could, as the door flew to ReFred. He dodged it, and glared at the now open doorway.

Standing there, was Freddy, glaring at his remake counterpart with more hate than he ever gave anybody. You could just tell how much he hated this remake version of him. More than he hated Nancy, Kristen, Alice, and Maggie. I could feel it.

Freddy's eyes, which were bright red, shifted down to me, staring at me. I couldn't tell if they were holding the emotions of shock and hate, his hate being for ReFred. But it also seemed to be a little like lust, and something that I define simply as 'Like'. I felt relieved that he was here, but then I remembered I was naked. Looking at myself, I felt my face flush red and I looked back up quickly.

"Hey Freddy," ReFred said with a chuckle, "Long time no see, huh?" He followed Freddy's eyes to me, and then nodded. "We were just about to play Doctor. Wanna join?"

"You weren't supposed to find out about her," Freddy grumbled angrily, "How did you?" ReFred just shrugged and chuckled to himself, as Freddy's temper snapped again. He appeared in front of ReFred, grabbing him by the sweater angrily and shoving him to the wall. ReFred fell back by surprise, hitting the tool tables and knocking them over onto the ground. He glared up at Freddy and bared his teeth.

"It's simple really, Jay and Mike have been following your masked goons around, and happened to spot Jay standing with that little doll." ReFred said nonchalantly, and stood up slowly, brushing himself off. "It's sad really, that you're relying on a teenager, a girl, to fight your battles for you!"

"Fight our battles?" Freddy snorted, and laughed at this, "Oh No! She's not fighting our battles! She's simply an addition, an added power. Of course, with us helping her, she'll be stronger than you ever can be." ReFred rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet. Do you have feelings for her?"

I gagged at the thought.

"What? No! Where the hell did that thought come from?"

"Well you seemed to be ogling her when you came in."

"It's a naked chick on a table, strapped down! _Of course_ I'm going to stare at her, despite her preteen tits!"

I felt my face turn read again as the two stared at me, looking at my exposed body. Freddy and ReFred shared an exchanged glance of 'Okay, enough of that' and Freddy grinned.

"Besides, if we can get just one person to give us more power, and go against you, we'll take the risk. You're not afraid of a little girl, are you?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"So is your existence."

As the two began to argue loudly, I looked at the restraints holding me down and started to tug at them frantically. Freddy swung at ReFred, but ReFred dodged it, before trying to stab Freddy. The two began fighting violently, and I tugged harder at the straps. But they wouldn't break, and my hand wouldn't slip out. I felt like giving up, and letting Freddy just get me out. But I didn't want to be the damsel in distress, I wanted to be able to save myself. At this point, though, I was so tired from the crash and the psychic meltdowns.

After the two fought for a few minutes, ReFred suddenly stopped and looked up. He looked back down at Freddy, who was grinning.

"Giving up?" Freddy taunted his remake counterpart, who sneered in disgust back at him.

"I have...better things to do right now. People to see. And kill." ReFred backed away from Freddy towards me, and looked down at me one more time. "See you around." With a swipe of his glove, four long scratch marks created themselves on my left thigh, bleeding. I screamed in shock and curled my fingers into fists, trying to ignore the pain. Real Freddy huffed and walked over to me, staring down at me.

"...Thank you." I whispered, biting my lip in pain. Freddy just shot me a look of disgust and pure hate, frowning.

"Don't." He said, and I felt myself growing uncomfortable. His eyes scanned my body slowly, and I could see he was struggling to not do anything.

"C-Can you untie me?" I asked quietly, hating how vulnerable I was in this position.

"No."

"No?"

"_No_."

I panicked again, looking up as Freddy slowly brought himself up on the operating table. He glared down at me, curling his upper lip in disgust.

"_I hate him_. I hate him for killing off my power, for ruining _my_ reputation, and for having you in the position I wanted you in sooner than I could have gotten you. You are mine, remember that. Mine to kill, mine to take. I have waited so long, I was patient, I didn't try to do anything right away. But he got you here, _naked_, before I could. That makes me, _really_ angry. And seeing you here, unable to do shit. Makes me very...very...hungry."

I laid there, mouth agape and eyes wide, but before I could make a statement, I realized something. This was Freddy, a man who loved to rape girl, murder teens, etc. His remake counterpart did something to me before he could, even though he has a deal to keep, and now he wants to kill me before ReFred. I felt a twang of pity, but was still shaking. Maybe I could reason with him?

"F-Freddy, we still have to get rid of them, remember?" I said, barley above a whisper. He glared at me, a nasty snarl on his face.

"I don't need you, you're just a pawn in this game."

"A pawn which, you said yourself, you need."

"I can find another girl. Or boy."

"But ReFred will find that one too, and the next one, and the one after that." I sighed, my head reeling slightly as I made a statement, "Look...if you let me go tonight, and let me help you and Jason and Michael...I'll let you have my soul when we're done." Freddy stopped staring at me, and sat up straight, grumbling quietly to himself. After at least five minutes of that, he reluctantly got up and off me. Cutting off the restraints so I could move.

"Don't think I'm growing soft on ya', cause' I'm not." He growled angrily, crossing his arms. I rubbed my writ, shaking my head, and sighing.

"I need to start training sooner than I thought."

"Agreed." Freddy said without looking at me, before he turned towards the door.

"Wait, how do I wake up?" Stopping dead in his tracks and slowly turning to face me, Freddy grinned. "Um..I can just...wait until-" Before I could finish Freddy had my waist in an iron grip with his arm, and bit into my neck with his teeth, causing me to howl in pain.

* * *

**I know it's kinda dark but how else would I introduce ReFred, and also expose how it's driving Freddy nuts that he can't do anything to a girl stuck with him. But there will be other darker chapters in here, and some to keep up the pace. So the next one will be more humorous and then we get to the next big issue of the story line.**

**Like it? Hate it? Criticism? R/R Please  
**


	12. Drink Drank Drunk as A Skunk

**A/N: ..Hey guys.  
**

**So, I really had no idea if I should keep the chapter I had written prior and I ended up erasing it. If I had actually had her wake up in the hospital, all the pointless fillers would be in there. I am really trying to move the plot now, so I am so sorry for the delay of postage. But also this chapter is filler, but also hints at some stuff and is character developization.  
**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say this chapter has a lot of...drinking...and...most of these...are based off true stories.  
**

**I'd reply to all the reviews but It would take so long to type...so I love you all and thank you for the reviews!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own...Oh you get it by now.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Drink Drank Drunk as A Skunk  
**

* * *

I inspected my bandaged hand, flexing the fingers as my English teacher rambled on about A Tale of Two Cities. A sigh escaped my lips, as my pencil sketched scribbled circles in the corner of my notebook. The past week had been exhausting.

When I had woken up from the hospital, Tasha and my parents were in my room. My hand wasn't actually broken, but fractured and was said to be healed soon enough. In the meantime, I kept jogging every morning to try and get into shape. Every night (Unfortunately) Freddy would coach me about using my newly acquired skills. I had even won the art expo I had painted for, and was asked what my inspiration was.

I just said some nightmares inspired me, was all. Although I still had one special painting I had hidden in my room.

So as you can guess, I was exhausted.

I looked down at my neck, and saw the makeup coming off my scar from where Freddy bit me. Rolling my eyes, I reached in my bag and grabbed concealer, opening it. As I applied new cover, I felt something hit me in the face. Looking down at my desk, I saw a folded piece of paper with my name written on it. Looking up, I saw my friend Megan waving at me frantically. Her eyes were kind of sunken, and her bleached hair was down as usual. She wore the same thing she always did. Jeans, sneakers, and some sort of sweatshirt.

'Open it' she mouthed.

I did.

_Bitch,_

_My place tonight? Sleepova.  
_

_You seem down so me, Stef, and Holly are gonna calm ya' down  
_

_If you know what I mean.  
_

I put the note down and looked up in the distance, while a number of scenarios played in my head.

Me passing out and meeting up with ReFred, or even normal Fred, and doing something I'll regret.

Jason's mom telling on me and him going on a rage.

Michael just being a dick.

I felt my anger bubble a little inside and frowned, frankly I was sick and tired of these guys running my life. It's been a month dammit! I'm sick of doing what they say, it's time for me to do what I want, right?

I looked up at her, and mouthed 'I'll bring the Ice.'

* * *

"Where ya' headed to?" Trey asked as I kneeled down, trying to get my stuff from my locker. A kid walked by, slamming my locker shut.

Oh gee, thanks.

"My house, then Megan's for a sleepover." Trey tapped my shoulder, and I looked up at him. His expression was readable, his smirk obvious, and he chuckled.

"Ash, you know that Megan is-"

"One of the biggest potheads I know?" Trey shook his head and leaned down, helping me pick up three of my heaviest books. I let him take them from my hands, and stood up, kicking the locker shut.

"Well yes, but also is known for her constant ownage of alcoholic beverages."

"Which is why she's invited me to hang out. Plus Holly is going so-"

"Oh fuck you're liver is going to explode on you Ashling." Trey exclaimed, and I shoved him playfully.

"Oh shut-up, I can hold my liquor thank you very much." I said, cradling the notebooks that were spilling out my arms. We made our way outside, as rain started to fall from the dark grey sky, and stain the pavement with tiny spots. I could already feel my hair becoming a frizzy mess, and struggled to put on my hood. Trey reached a hand behind my back and brought it up, covering my head. He kept his hand behind my back as we walked, and I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"So, what's gonna happen with Tasha? I she getting a new car?"

"Eventually, right now she just gets rides with a friend after Soccer."

"Oh. Cool." I popped open my trunk, throwing my things in the back and slamming it shut. Trey smiled at me, and handed me the last three books. "Don't die on me tonight, okay?" I laughed along, but bared my teeth slightly.

_Don't jinx me please,_ I thought to myself as I climbed in the drivers seat. My eyes happened to look over at the car nearest us, Trey''s eyes following mine, as I saw one girls car was covered entirely with stickey notes that said 'Prom?' on it. She squealed with delight and hugged her boyfriend, who hugged back as he looked up at his friends. They were all making the 'You're gettin' some' motions and he nodded, sticking his tongue between two of his fingers and wiggling it.

How classy are my classmates?

Trey looked down at me, his beanie soaked from the rain now as he stood outside my car.

"Still going with your original plan for prom? Single, waiting for the breakups?"

"I'm most likely NOT gonna get asked, especially since Prom is in two weeks, and I haven't even bought a dress yet..." I sighed, looking at the windshield angrily. "So I will probably sit at home, eating food."

"Same. Or I'll go skating."

"Life of a shredder." I said, and then honked on the horn shouting; "SHRED THE GNAR!" I heard a voice in the back of the parking lot scream "FUCK YES".

"Damn straight."

"What is the gnar?"

"Just something us shredders say."

"Oh. Well I'm gonna get going, and I will most likely order pizza from you tonight."

"See you then." As Trey walked away to join his friends, who began skating around in the parking lot. I tapped my fingernails on the steering wheel and sighed as I contemplated on telling Freddy I wouldn't want a training session tonight. Plus, I would need him to keep Jason and Michael from looking for me. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a tiny zip-lock bag of sleeping pills. Biting one in half, I swallowed it and closed my eyes, focusing my center on the dream world.

* * *

I jogged through the boiler room, looking around for any sign of Freddy. Each cold boiler let me know that he wasn't occupying that area at all, so I waited until I saw redish-orange light coming from one end of the boiler room. Skidding around the corner, I came to a stop and looked over. Freddy sat at a small desk near a huge boiler, the old bed in the corner as his shelves filled with different varieties of gloves were sitting in the dust. He was mumbling gibberish to himself as he worked on something, I assumed another glove. He'd probably be pissed if I interrupted but...

"F-Freddy?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice, shoving whatever he was working to aside as it suddenly disappeared. Snapping his head in my direction, his eyes a deep red as he glared at me.

"What the hell? It's only 2:15, shouldn't you be driving? Did you fall asleep driving?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" I blinked rapidly in response to his sudden reprimanding, and stood in silence.

"Why the motherly attitude?"

"What motherly attitude?" Freddy shouted, crossing his arms.

"That motherly attitude."

"Don't talk about what you don't know!"

"Fine alright, chill." I rolled my eyes and huffed angrily, "I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to train tonight..." Freddy stood up, pushing the chair aside and raised what would be an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Hah. Hahha." I laughed nervously in response, "Well you see..." I fumbled to figure out how to word this, and tapped my fingers together. Freddy suddenly grinned, biting his lower lip as he snickered.

"You're getting drunk, aren't you." He chuckled to himself, sauntering closer as I looked at him, my face turning red. "You are! I knew it!"

"M-Maybe..How'd ya' guess?"

"HELLO?" He tapped on my forehead with his fingers violently, "I'm Freddy fuckin' Krueger, I know everything that's going up your mind there." I winced and rubbed my forehead as I pouted up at him.

"Look, just do me a favor and make sure Jason is distracted, and Michael too. I don't need Jason looking for me to make sure I'm behaving, and Michael just loves to be a dick to me."

"Why should I help you?" Freddy sneered, turning his back to me as he waved his gloved hand at me to dismiss me.

"I'm already going YOU guys a favor! You guys could be doing all this on your own, fighting your own damn battle. But NOOO! You just decided to try and up your game by dragging me into this!" Freddy stopped in his tracks and turned over to look at me.

"If, I do this for you...will you do something for me?" I furrowed my brow and rubbed my forehead in distress, sighing.

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet. But, I'll do it."

"Oh Please Freddy just this once I swear-"

Wait. Did he just...agree?

WHAT.

"You agreed to do something for me?!"

"I just said that didn't I?"

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you!" I squealed and hugged Freddy around his waist. Looking up at him, I saw the unamused expression in his face.

"...'Leggo." He growled, and I released him quickly. "You should probably wake up before I change my mind.." Freddy mumbled as he turned and walked back to his desk. i nodded and started walking away, but stopped.

"Hey, what were you making-"

"_GO AWAY_!" Freddy roared.

I screamed in shock and opened my eyes, a loud horn screaming in the air. Looking at my hands, I saw them pressing down on the steering wheel horn, as the group of skaters stared at me from outside my car. Trey stood beside them, laughing. I turned bright red, and made my way out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

The doorbell seemed to ring forever as I stood in the pouring rain, clutching a large duffel bag and mentally, my sanity. It was a few moments of silence before I heard a crash bang and a boom, and the door swung open. There stood Megan, her dyed-blonde hair down and in her face, eyeliner smudged around her eyes, sweatpants hanging loosely off her thin body and a camisole on her torso.

"Ashling, why're you wet?"

"Besides the fact that it's pouring rain on me?"

"...Oh yeah." She stepped aside, letting me in and immediately we booked it upstairs. Inside her room, Holly was sitting on the bed with a Smirnoff Ice in her hand, while Stef stood by watching Ellen. The two happened to acknowledge my presence, but Holly more so, because she tossed Ice at me without even looking up. I caught it, dropping my bags, and opening it with my teeth, not even thinking.

"Jesus FUCKING Christ I've needed this.." I said as I sunk down onto the floor. I took a long sip and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"You've seemed so down lately, are you feeling alright?" Stef said, her thick Venezuelan accent making it somewhat hard to understand her. I shook my head, taking another sip.

"If I tried to explain to you, you'd call the Mental Ward."

"I know what a night like tonight calls for!" Megan said, as she slammed the bedroom door shut. Skipping over to her closet, she swung it open and reached down inside. Pulling out a small Victoria's Secret bag, she reached in and pulled out the biggest bottle of Barnetts Watermelon Vodka I had ever seen.

"Holy shit where did that come from?" Holly asked, looking up from her book.

"Halloween." Megan said as she pulled out four beautifully decorated shot glasses. Handing me a red one that said 'No Fucks Given' she poured some of it in there. "I'm warning you, it tastes like shit." I shrugged and quickly took the shot. Lucky for me I had the Ice in hand, for it made a great chaser.

"Oh God, that stuff is _horrendous_!" I gasped, coughing at the horrible aftertaste. Megan nodded and took a shot of her own, suddenly drooling a puddle onto her floor.

"That's charming." Holly said, with a laugh as she took the bottle, filling her own shot glass and taking it. Didn't cringe, or nothing.

Gotta love that girl.

"This," Estefany said as she reached down taking the Vodka, "Is how we do it in Venezuela." Without warning she suddenly tipped her head back and drank the Vodka straight from the bottle. It dribbled down the side of her mouth and it was a good seven seconds before she pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. We all poured out own shot glass, and made a toast. An audible 'clink' sounded as the night of fun began...

After about an hour, we all decided not to get too drunk and though ordering food would be best to keep us from vomiting. After all, drinking on an empty stomach is surprisingly worse..

"I'll order Pizza." I said, reaching for my cell-phone.

"You just wanna see Trey." Megan cooed and Holly snickered, while Estefany just sat playing with her shot glass. A blush crept across my face and I shook my head.

"No. We're just friends."

"With benefits?"

"No!"

"Awe." All three said in unison and I rolled my eyes, speed-dialing Baldies. I ordered two large cheese Pizza's knowing that would fill us all up. After 29 minutes, we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Megan squealed and ran down the stairs, while Holly and I slowly followed her down.

"I'll stay up here." Estefany called and burped. I once again rolled my eyes and heard the front door open.

"Trey! What a surprise seeing you tonight!"

"...You guys did kinda order pizza so..." I heard Trey say before laughing. "You guys start drinking yet?"

"Duh. Are we your last order? Say yes, please!"

"You guy's are actually, after this i'm heading over to Craig's-" I stood on the staircase as Megan pulled him in and shut the door.

"Oh call Craig and tell him to come over! You guy's can stay!" She squealed happily, always loving having company. Even if she hated Craig, she loved having people over to hang out. What a little social butterfly.

"Alright I guess." Trey said, shaking off his hair. Water sprayed all three of us and we groaned. He laughed and looked up, waving to me. "How are you? Buzzed?"

"Slightly." I said, and grinned. "I'll get some napkins so we don't make a huge mess."

"Grab a movie too! A scary movie."

Right, cause' what I wanted was more horror in my life right now.

"Trey you should help Ash out." Holly said before her and Megan darted upstairs with the pizza. I looked and Trey, who smiled and shrugged in response.

"Well, if the lady of the house say's so." He murmured and chuckled to himself. I grabbed some napkins from the kitchen and then stood by as he rummaged through the movie case. "How about...Friday the 13th?" I shook my head, and groaned.

"Ew, not the remake."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You hate remakes."

"Yeah. I do." I leaned down and picked up a different DVD. "Let's watch Scary Movie. It's funny, and I'm in a laughing mood." Trey nodded in agreement and stood up, taking the movie from my hands.

"Scary Movie it is." With that we headed upstairs to join the other.

Later that night, around 11:00, Craig came over and we watched the entire Scary Movie series, all while stuffing our faces with Pizza and drinking. Megan called her boyfriend to come over, but eh was at a cousin's and couldn't so she got a little sad, but managed. Soon enough, Estefany was in the bathroom puking from her earlier splurge in drinking, but was fine and fell asleep.

Near the trash barrel, just in case.

Megan and Holly ended up falling asleep on Megan's bed, the pizza box next to them and some empty bottle of Ice. Craig ended up leaving because he got bored. It was only me and Trey. He handed me another Ice and I gladly opened it, drinking up.

"Not tired?" He asked as the fourth movie played on. I shook my head and then blushed when he said, "Well earlier you fell asleep before even leaving the parking lot."

"Yeah..um..I've been having some rough nights so sleeping hasn't exactly been nice.." I explained kinda quietly and took another sip to shut myself up. Trey looked at me with confusion, and took the bottle from my hand, drinking some.

"Sharing is caring." He grinned.

"Whatever." I scoffed, rolling my eyes playfully. "So..."

"So..." It grew awkwardly quiet, and I began to wonder what Freddy, Jason, and Michael must be up to..

* * *

"You fucking cheater!"

_I'm not the one cheating! _

**Oh will the both of you stop fighting for once? **Michael scrawled down as he reached down and spun the arrow once more. **Right foot yellow**.

Freddy reached his foot over, stretching his leg out easily while being in the dream world, and touched it. Jason tried, but clumsily fell over.

"Yes! I win! Suck on it, Voorhees!" Freddy roared victoriously and grinned. A hoard of little dead kids clapped for him, cheering. Bowing and waving to his 'crowd' Freddy basked in the new glory.

_I call a rematch!_

* * *

"Hey Ash?" I felt Trey tap my shoulder and I turned to look at him. Before I could say anything I felt something touch my lips and my eyes grew wide. Kissing me...Trey was..kissing me?! I felt myself wanting to give in, and closed my eyes as we started to make out. Oh God, if this went any further we might..do it. And..if I did it...I wouldn't be a virgin and...

Jason.

I immediately broke the kiss and Trey looked at me, confused and hurt.

"Ash..I'm sorry I-"

"No it isn't you! I mean," I started rambling, "I want to but I can't because..I..people would be dissapointed and I don't wanna be preggers and.."

"Woah...you don't think I wanted to..screw you did you?" I nodded and Trey actually laughed at that. I didn't know if I should be hurt or glad he was laughing... "Oh God Ash! I know you're whole, 'Till Marriage' rule so I wouldn't break that barrier. All I wanted was to..make out ya' know?" He scooted closer and I blushed again, looking at him before smiling.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem." He said before kissing me again. I smiled, and in my head kept screaming '_OMG do I really have a boyfriend? I've never had a boyfriend before..'_

__If only I realized that would only cause more problems..

* * *

**So i'm sorry for the pointless filler chapter but trust me, I needed to get her drunk, and get her a boyfriend because well...we all know what happens to boyfriends in horror movies...wink wink.**

**Like it? Hate it? Criticism? R/R please!  
**


	13. Do you hear what I hear?

**A/N **

**Guys, I'm back! Seriously, I'm back!**

**I missed all of you! Group hug! *Opens my arms* C'mon!**

**I'm so sorry for having vanished off the face of the earth but I rpomised I wouldn't write a new chapter unless it was perfect and I finally wrote the best chapter that matched the last one and could sorta continue with the whole 'Ashling breaking out and being bad, but how that affects her and the story.' it won't do much at first, but trust me, bad stuff's gonna happen.**

**I'll be posting much more frequently, I'm thinking Friday's will work.**

**Alright, time for some thank you's!**

**Skye: Actually, he still isn't a fan of her but he's trying to tolerate her as much as he can. But hey, Freddy can have a heart once in a millennium. And thank you!**

**BloodyCrystalHeart: Don't worry Trey's okay! *cough* For now *cough***

**Dream'sRealm: Aww thank you!**

**2pJessicaIsRealyMe: Don't worry, Ash knows what she's doing. She's been hungover before and knows how to hide it.**

**SammiRichGurl: I try to make Ashling relatable, by making her seem more realistic than a stereotypical cliche character. And thanks!**

**LovlyHorror: I will! I promise!**

**Insanely-Avid-Reader: Haha aww thank you! I'm glad it helps!**

**FreddyKsGirl: Aww thank you!**

**Bell Krueger: *Grabs the popcorn from Freddy and hands it back* There ya' go!**

**MadisonJillian: Aw thanks! And I tried, I swear!**

**LeslieD: I did, I saved it and sent it to my phone! :D and Thank you so much!**

**CrazyBlood: *GASP* I need to meet these guys, ASAFP! I would be their best friend, Holy s*it!**

**Hix101: It's your opinion, so I thank you for being honest with me about it being crap.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story, except for my OC'S belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Do you hear what I hear?**

* * *

That next morning had been your basic hangover. We all woke up with massive headaches and videos on our phones we hadn't realized we'd recorded. Our eyes burned and our throats were sore, and we were starving. Megan's mom had gone to work early in the morning, so waking up at ten was no issue. We made our way downstairs and ate leftover pizza, and even ice cream.

Because we're just that healthy.

I was exhausted, but was happy. This was the first time I had been away from those three lunatics running my lives. Being able to drink what I wanted and being able to hang out with friends was great. I didn't have to worry about the remakes, or even the originals. By the time it was four thirty, I decided to get going. My mom probably had to work at the hospital tonight, meaning it'd be just me and Tasha. Although, we were kind of used to it being the two of us.

Driving home wasn't _as_ bad as I thought it was, seeing that I had enough Advil to kill the headache, and enough eye-drops to heal the redness in them. All I had to do was throw my clothes in the laundry and shower, before either getting to relax or deal with this horror movie crap again. The whole way home I was thinking about Trey. If we technically were dating now, that could be an issue.

I'd need to talk to Tasha about this before really making this a relationship.

Pulling into the driveway, I saw my mom's car was already gone, and realized it was safe clearing. Sighing as I parked the car, I opened the door and grabbed my bag from the back. Slinging it over my shoulder, I trudged my way inside the house, unlocking it and then shutting it with my hip as I came in.

"Honey I'm home!" I called out, dropping my bag on the floor and standing there, looking around, "Anybody home?" When I didn't get a response, I walked over to the refrigerator, opening it and grabbing Sprite. "Tasha? Anybody?" I sighed and poured the soda, grabbing some Advil and swallowing two. Climbing up on the counter, I sat in silence sipping my soda.

"Looks like I'm home alone..._again_..." I sighed and picked up my bag as I walked back by, skipping upstairs. Throwing it into my room, I grabbed my headphones and rummaged through my 'Candy Stash', picking out Twizzlers, before walking into my art studio. I nearly tripped over the covered painting from weeks earlier I had managed to keep hidden for so long, and moved it. Searching through my drawer of paints and brushes , I pulled out a couple different ones before pulling out a canvas too. Putting my headphones on my head and plugging it into my phone, I turned on Mayday Parade and decided to start painting.

_And honestly I have been begging for answers,_

_That you and only you can give to me._

"No romance, please," I groaned, not wanting to think about Trey or boyfriends or anything. Clicking 'shuffle' I waited for the next song.

_When I was younger I saw, my Daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

"No, not that either."

Next.

_And we were just kids in love_

"No!"

Next!

_I just wanna see you strip_

Okay, definitely not!

I groaned and picked 'Thrift Shop' by Mackelmore, the only rap song besides I'm Awesome that I will ever listen to. Finally, a song that takes my mind off of everything. Smiling as I dipped the brush in paint, I started to slowly stroke the canvas with the bright blue. As I lost myself in the art and music, I realized two hours later that I was done. On the canvas was simply an eyeball, with the world as the iris and birds flying through the colors, clouds as the whites in the eye.

"And I'm covered in paint," I told myself out loud, looking down at my paint covered jeans and hands, "Guess I should shower." I smirked and dropped everything, standing up and heading into the bathroom. I stripped down and turned on the water, feeling for it to warm up before climbing in. As I washed my massive amount of hair, I thought to myself.

There are plenty of outcomes of having a boyfriend.

1.) I convince the guys that I won't do anything with him and they'll be cool with it.

2.) Pamela and Jason will flip a shit and go psycho.

3.) They will kill him.

...

So number 1 _most likely_ will not happen...

I groaned and placed my forehead against the wet shower wall, mumbling to myself. How come nothing can ever be easy for me huh? Why is it that life keeps dropping big piles of shit on me?

I shut the water off and got out, wrapping a towel around my hair and one around my body, drying myself off. Walking into my room as I mumbled to myself softly, I dropped the towel and threw on some underpants and a bra, before opening my cami drawer and choosing a white one.

"Sweatshirt," I mumbled and opened the closet, grabbing a sweatshirt from the cluttered mess up top and pulled it over my head. As I shut the closet, I nodded at the person standing in my closer, "Sup," And shut it before walking to lay down on my bed.

Wait...

Person in my closet...

"_Whaaaat_-" My closet door slammed open and I screamed in shock as it hit the wall. Storming through my clothes, knocking them off hangers, was someone I had not been looking forward to seeing. HIs green mechanic suit was covered in grease, grime, and worse, dried blood. His hands were burly as well as his body, which was massive, and they were clutching a knife. His mask was stitched up and as dirty as his suit, the hair on top a disgruntled mess.

It looked like my hair in the morning.

ReMike glared down at me, his shoulders moving up and down as he breathed. I stared back, my body not really reacting to the shock of this psychopathic killer standing in my room. As we looked at each other, I felt myself not blinking and ReMike just blinked a little. He cocked his head at me in confusion, and waved a little, like he was saying 'Uh...you okay?'

I held up a finger, stood up and walked over to my bedroom doorway, standing in it with the door slightly ajar and motioned for ReMike to turn slightly, like he burst out of the closet when I walked in.

Three

Two

One

"_MEEEH_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and turned, running down the hallway and down the stairs. I heard ReMike following behind me with heavy pounding feet, chasing after me. As fast as I could, I ran into the kitchen, grabbing a kitchen knife and heard ReMike enter the kitchen. When I moved to the right of the counter, he moved to his left, and when I moved to my left, he moved to his right. We did this for five minutes, trying to trick each other into going the wrong way.

Oh this is getting fucking ridiculous.

I need a plan.

I nearly grinned and made it look like I was surprised, looking over ReMike's shoulder and let out a gasp of relief.

"Mike!" ReMike's eyes opened wide and he turned around, expecting to see the original Myers there. Taking my chance, I jumped over the counter. As I went to run out of the back door into the backyard, I saw someone standing behind the glass. His coat was a light tan, his shirt a light grey tee shirt. His skin was a peach color and had few bruises and cuts on his body. His mask was barley dirty and he clutched a machete in his hand.

"ReJay too? Come on!" I groaned as he opened the door, and I ran back the other way. Nearly running into ReMike, I ran through the dining room and upstairs, into my art studio. Shutting the door, I realized its time's like these when I wish it had a lock. As fast as I could I opened the window and climbed out, jumping onto the sun-room roof before down onto the backyard.

"Ouch, painful idea," I said, and looked down into the kitchen. I saw ReMike and ReJay coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Crap, time to go.

As I ran into the woods, I kept my breathing steady and ignored any signs of pain I felt. At least, that's what Tasha said to do. This running thing is getting easier and easier to do each time, and I realized I had a chance to live. Nothing could stop me now!

As I stopped to look around and make sure they were far enough behind me still, I realized I heard a strange noise. It sounded like some sort of engine was getting revved up slowly, getting louder each time. Like the engine of either a motorcycle or dirt-bike, I knew Trey and his friends would ride on the trails they made. I turned around in a circle slowly, trying to find the source of the sound. I slowly realized it wasn't an engine of a dirt-bike or motorcycle. It was a chainsaw.

A chainsaw?

Someone tore through the trees a few hundred feet behind me with said chainsaw, waving it above their head as they spotted me. They let out a beastly gibberish yowl as they ran for me angrily. I felt my jaw drop and backed away as I started to run again.

You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!

* * *

How long had I been sitting up in this tree, screaming my lungs out and clutching this knife to my chest in fear?

It felt like forever, but it had only been three minutes tops.

How did I get up here?

Well...

After I saw the person with the chainsaw, I realized it was the Remake version of Thomas Hewitt, AKA, Leatherface. Since the remake is so much more beastly than the original, I had always found myself less scared of him since original Leatherface was just plain psycho and deranged. That scared me more than just some brute.

But still, it was a psycho with a chainsaw, so..

"_FUCKING RUN_!" I screamed at myself and started running further in the woods. The sound of grumbling and a chainsaw hitting plants kept getting louder and louder as he got closer to me. I kept wishing for someone like the real Michael of Jason to show up. As my legs started to burn, and grow weak, and I thought I was going to fall over, I heard a second engine start up, and of course, the worst came to mind.

Another psycho with a chainsaw?!

COME ON!

Before I could freak out again I realized this one wasn't a chainsaw, this one really was a dirt bike. In the distance I saw a purple dirt-bike heading my way and realized it was one of Trey's friend Kyle. I ran towards him up the trail, waving my arms.

"Kyle! Kyle help!" I called out desperately, nearly dropping the knife. When the dirt bike was close enough, it skidded to a halt and Kyle looked at me funny.

"Ash, what're you doin' out here?" He asked, cradling his helmet under his arm, "And in your underwear?" He grinned and I blushed, crossing my arms. "With a knife?"

"No time to explain," I said, looking backwards over my shoulder and climbing on the back of his dirt bike, "We gotta go." Kyle opened his mouth to ask me another question when his eyes widened. I saw ReFace (Yes, we shall call him ReFace) burst through with ReMike and ReJay following.

"Oh fuck!" He screamed and tried starting up his dirt bike, "Hold on!"He kicked the lever one more time before the engine roared, and I laughed nearly like a maniac with relief. Holding onto Kyle's waist, he drove forward towards the killers before making a shark turn. Dirt and dust, along with small pebbles, flew at them, blinding them momentarily. As Kyle turned in a circle, he called back to me, "Which way?"

"Towards my house so I can call Tom!" I said, although it wouldn't be Tom I'd be wanting, it'd be Freddy, Jason, or Michael. Kyle nodded and drove towards my house down the trail, and I looked back to see ReFace looking up and pulling the chain on his weapon, running after us at a strangely fast speed. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Kyle said, and looked upward with shock, "Oh shit, look!" I looked up and saw ReJay's machete fly through the air, cutting through a tree branch like it was nothing, and the tree branch fell. I nearly had a heart attack as it landed in _front_ of us. The dirt bike swayed, Kyle trying to avoid the falling piece of wood, and before we realized it we were heading straight for a tree.

The front of the bike smashed into the tree, sending it's back into the air and sending us flying. Kyle's body rolled a few feet away from me, and I rolled as well, landing on my stomach with my face in the dirt.

Okay, ouch.

I pushed myself up, groaning, and heard Kyle moan and curse as well. My knife was a foot away and I quickly snatched it. Looking over at him, I saw a huge gash in his shaven head, blood dropping down his nose and into his mouth. His eyes met mine and he smiled, as if to try and calm me down knowing I was close to Trey. He had this expression that said 'We'll be okay,' and I had to try and smile back. My smile faded when I saw ReJay push out from behind the bushes, his machete raised, and slammed it down onto Kyle's leg.

Kyle screamed in pain and ReJay hacked at his leg a few more times, before it came off with a sickening crunch. I covered my mouth to keep myself form vomiting and shakily stood up, ready to run. The sound of a chainsaw shocked me into looking back at Kyle screaming, and I watched as ReFace burst through the many plants around us and brought it down into Kyle's back. His body shook violently as the weapon tore through him, creating a mini fountain of blood, skin, and innards.

I think I'm gonna be sick...

I hunched over, and of course, vomited profusely and refused to look backwards at the macabre sight taking place. Not wanting to know where ReMike was, I started running again away from everything, trying to find someplace safe. As I ran, I saw a smaller tree, not too tall, with a few low branches. Quickly, I jumped up, grabbing the nearest branch and climbing up the tree slowly. When I was maybe close to halfway up, I heard the chainsaw coming closer.

Looking down, I saw ReFace looking around agitatedly, grumbling in his gibberish language as ReMike and ReJay walked up near him. He howled and whooped angrily and swung his chainsaw in frustration, before it struck the tree. I shrieked as the sound of wood chopping echoed through the woods, and all three looked up at me.

Oh..hey...don't look up here...

I'm just a...squirrel.

I watched as ReMike grabbed the low branch and started tp pull himself up onto it, and began climbing. In a panic I started scrambling further up the tree quickly and I heard a snap down below. ReMike was laying on the ground, on his back, and a broken tree branch beside him. Clutching the knife to my chest I prayed that they would give up and walk away.

Until I heard that familiar chainsaw burying itself into the wood again.

ReFace was chopping down the fucking tree!

Oh No, oh _nononononononono!_

"HELP!" I screamed, clutching the knife closer to my chest and I felt like crying. My vision was blurred by tears, I leaned against the trunk as it shook and realized I was definitely dead this time. If this tree fell down and I wasn't crushed by it, they would surely rip me to shreds. And then ReFace would use my skin for his mask.

Why would he even want it? It's so oily he'd have zits!

I laughed at my little joke but realized cracking jokes was the only thing keeping me slightly sane right now. I looked down and saw that ReFace was getting ready to put his chainsaw in the wood again.

Well, so much for living, right?

"Hey, Douchebag!" A rock hit ReFace in the back of the head and he turned around angrily. The other two looked over at the person, who was standing with her hands on her hips angrily. Tasha stood with that crazy look in her eye, and I realized that I might live through this after all. Standing next to her was Michael and Jason, who seemed equally pissed.

ReMike and ReJay exchanged glances, and ReFace started laughing loudly as Mike patted her on the back and Tasha stepped forward. Soon all three Remakes were laughing, as if to say 'What? This is gonna fight us? You've got to be kidding me!'

Well, they haven't met Tasha yet, so...

Good Luck to them.

Tasha cracked her knuckles and neck before letting out her battle cry. Picking up the piece of fallen tree, she charged forward at ReMike and he looked over just in time to see the piece of wood hit him in the face. Falling backwards, he landed on his back and Tasha attacked him, punching him viciously in the face as she shouted at him. ReJay stared down at her and looked over at Mike and Jason, who stepped forward with their weapons in hand.

Jason swung his machete at ReFace, who blocked it with his machete, causing sparks to fly off the conflicting metal forces. ReMike immediately attacked ReJay, who fought back equally as hard with his machete. I looked around my surroundings and realized there was no way I was getting down safely. I just had to sit and watch this play out.

As Jason got knocked by the chainsaw in the shoulder he backed up two steps before burying his machete in ReFace's leg. ReFace yowled in pain and dropped his chainsaw. Deciding to still try and help despite being stuck in a tree I focused on the chainsaw and let it fly up, opening the gasoline chambers and letting it spill out before closing it back up. ReFace looked up and saw his floating chainsaw and started chasing after it. I threw it as far as I could, watching it fly away as ReFace limped after it out of sight.

One down, two to go.

Tasha was still mindlessly punching ReMike, who was struggling to push her off. Finally he grabbed her wrist and pushed her off him, standing up and picking her up by the back of her shirt. She still swung and kicked violently, trying to get down from his grasp. ReMike laughed and pulled out his knife, readying it to stab her.

"No boys, we don't hit girls," I heard Freddy say and suddenly four claws slashed ReMike's back. He growled and dropped Tasha as he turned around, and Freddy snickered. He made a 'Come on' motion with his hands as ReMike tried to stab him, but Freddy easily dodged it. Slashing back at ReMike, he managed to slash his chest and four long bleeding scratch marks were imbedded in his chest now. ReMike looked down at the marks and he looked back up at Freddy who laughed. "Can't handle it?"

As that was going on, ReJay and Michael were still duking it out as someone suddenly broke them up.

"Boys, boys, boys," It was ReFred, covered in blood, and that's when I realized Freddy also was covered in blood. They must have been fighting before they decided to come here, "Save the murder for later. We don't want to end this game right away, do we?"

"Oh and of course you just show up!" Freddy said, exasperated and then suddenly stopped as he stepped in something, "Who is this?" Jason and Michael walked over and Michael leaned down, poking Kyle's dead body with his knife.

"Obviously someone had fun with their chainsaw," ReFred said with a grin, and Freddy looked at him confused.

"Chainsaw?" As if on cue, ReFace ran back into the woods with his chainsaw, which he had managed to find, and was grunting happily. When he saw ReFred with the Remakes and Freddy with the originals, he looked between the two. Tasha stood with her hands on her hips, just watching the entire thing. Finally Freddy spoke up, "What is this piece of shit doing here?"

"This piece of shit has a name," ReFred said, "And he asked to join us. What? Feeling outnumbered?"

"Actually, you're outnumbered," Tasha suddenly spoke up, and they all looked at her, "I mean, if it's Freddy, Jason, Michael, Ash, and me-"

"Who said you were part of this?" Freddy asked, and Tasha shrugged.

"I did."

"Anywho," ReFred said, looking around with his hands in his pockets, "Where is the little Ashling?" Everyone exchanged glances and ReFace pointed with his chainsaw to the tree I was in and everyone looked up at me.

"Hi!" I waved and let out a nervous laugh. ReFred squinted and looked at me confusedly.

"So...I won't ask. But we should be going now," ReFred said, and he opened a portal to his dream-scape, "C'mon boys." ReMike flipped off Michael, who made a 'Suck my dick' motion back to him. ReJay and Jason just exchanged angry glances, before ReJay stepped in after ReMike. ReFace went to turn on his chainsaw and growled angrily when nothing happened. Over and over he tugged the chain before he opened the gasoline cavern.

"WHATOAHA!" He exclaimed angrily in shock and tipped it over to show it was empty. ReFred rolled his eyes and shoved him in the portal before stepping in himself.

Freddy stood by in silence, before looking at the other two. Jason looked over at Kyle's dead body and kicked it with his foot.

_What should we do with it?_ He asked Freddy, and Michael came walking over with Kyle's leg in his hand. Freddy took it and thought a little, and looked up at me in the tree.

"I'm guessing you're stuck?"

"Yeah, I am."

"A'course." He said before leaning against another tree, thinking. Tasha looked down at Kyle's body and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and opening it. She took out te money and shoved it into her own pocket before throwing it back at the dead body. Her eyes looked up as we all stared at her in shock.

"He's dead, he doesn't need the money." Was her excuse.

"I have an idea," Freddy spoke up, grinning as he tapped his leg with a claw, "But first let's go clean ourselves off." He slashed open the portal and motioned at the dead body, "Michael grab it." Michael huffed and picked up Kyles' dead body, with the leg under his arm as he walked through.

"I'm coming!" Tasha exclaimed, running through. I sat on the branch in stunned silence and frowned.

They forgot me!

"Hey! I'm still up here! Hello!" I called out, trying to climb down the tree branches slowly. I slipped and fell off the branch, tumbling down as I hit several branches before landing in someone's arms. I looked up to see Jason's eye through the hole of his hockey mask.

_I caught you,_ He said proudly, and I smiled, patting his head on the top.

"Yes, yes you did."

_Why are you in your underpants?_ Jason asked, suddenly suspicion and irritated. I blushed and sighed, and saw him look back at the portal where Michael had dragged the dead body.

"I had been showering when ReFace attacked me," I explained, "And Kyle was driving by and tried to help. Trust me, I'm a virgin."

_You better not be lying to me, or else, _Jason warned me and I gulped, _You're one of the first good girls I've ever met._

"Good girl?" I asked, feeling embarrassed and guilty suddenly. Jason nodded as he put me down, walking towards the portal slowly.

_Normally teenage girls are naked and doing bad things, but not you, _He said, as if he was proud, _My mom likes you._

"She does?" I asked, and felt sweat forming on my forehead.

Okay, now I really feel guilty for getting drunk.

_Mhm,_ Jason said as he stepped through the portal and I nearly dope slapped myself.

Now how was anything gonna go my way?!

* * *

"So what's the plan Freddy?" Tasha asked as she helped stitch up Michael's wounds, while I worked on Jason's. Freddy healed himself automatically and he laughed darkly, looking at the four of us.

"Well we're going to go on a little road trip, to visit an old friend," He explained, playing with his claws as he licked the blood off. I cringed and finished stitching Jason up, before rolling his sleeves back down and rolling up his shirt on the front.

"I'm gonna stitch your stomach, okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

_Okay, don't worry I don't feel a thing,_ He said to me, and I nodded.

Yeah, as if I couldn't tell that.

Michael reached over and picked up a notepad and pulled out his sharpie as always, pushing Tasha away from him so he could write. Angry, Tasha huffed and crossed her arms, waiting.

**Freddy, where are we going?** The tone of the writing was definitely suspicion. Freddy simply chuckled and dragged his claws on one of the pipes, creating that obnoxious sound.

"Texas."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Criticism?  
**

**R/R please!**

**Oh yes, and I changed my profile picture, because I wondered if you wanted to know what I looked like so yeah...**


	14. Texas

**A/N: You know what I hate? When your computer decides to not work for a while.**

**I hate that shit.**

**But on the bright side, one of my favorite singers replied to my tweets! Syd Durran of Valora, she isn't really famous yet but she will be! God I love her. I legit cried when I saw she replied to me. My dad was concerned. He was like, "What the hell, why're you crying?" And I was like "SYD TWEETED AT ME ASDFGHJKL!"  
**

**...**

**But hey, new chapter!**

**So...time for the Reviews:**

**Skye: Oh yes, yes he is! We all know he'd love to get a chance at killing ReFace. As for Happy Tree Friends, we can incorporate them in a different way. *Rubs hands together* **

**DreamsRealm: Oh you know it! And everybody has their preferences.**

**Hix101: *Laughs* If you want to write about Freddy killing me, go right ahead. I'd enjoy a good laugh right now. And obviously I use my own ideas for my fic, afterall, Remade obviously doesn't exists other than this website and my computer.**

**FreddyKsGirl: Only God knows haha xD**

**2pJessicaIsRealyMe: Haha for some reason now all I picture is Ashling as some sort of cat person xD**

**KittyKatOfDoom: Thanks!**

**DarknessTakesOver: Thank you!**

**BloodyCrystalHeart: Poor poor Kyle, we barley knew him...really, I needed to kill someone off. And I don't know why but I feel like Jason's voice would be an adult males, but with childish tones to it. Maybe that's just me.**

**HorrorKill99: Here is more!**

**SammiRichGurl: Aw thank you!**

**EmmyLove1: Haha I do that ALL the time in school! But thank you!**

**ShadowTheClown: I know! He's seriously just creepy...*shudders***

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Texas**

* * *

"Texas?" I found myself sputtering and Freddy simply nodded as he dragged his blades back and forth on the pipe. I looked over at the rest of the group, and it seemed I wasn't the only one thinking this was a crazy idea. Michael was already scrawling down on his notepad and holding it up for everyone to see.

**Are you fucking serious?**

"Yes, I am," Freddy said with his back turned to all of us still, and Tasha seemed to be the only optimistic one.

"I've always wanted to visit Texas!" She exclaimed, and smiled happily.

Um, _I_ don't.

Especially when it's home to a psycho killer who craves human flesh..

"Do I have a say in this?" I asked, holding up my index finger as I slowly stood up.

"Nope."

"No."

**Probably not**

_I highly doubt it._

"Okay.." I sat back down sheepishly and crossed my arms as Freddy started talking again.

"So, if we want to get anything to get accomplished, we need to get going now," He said as he started pacing again, "So get your asses up and let's get going."

"_Now_?" I asked, and Freddy growled lowly as he grinded his teeth and turned to glare at me.

"Yes, now! I just fucking said that!" He exclaimed, staring at me like I had three heads. I sighed and then looked down at myself, motioning to him that I had no pants on. "Trust me, it's hot down there. You won't need pants." I blushed and crossed my arms, huffing, and felt someone pat my shoulder. Looking up I watched Jason stood up and then Michael, who wrote something down.

**How long will we be** **there?**

"Hopefully not long," Freddy said and slashed open a portal, "Everybody through, now!" Tasha gladly strolled through, casually, and Michael just followed through obviously not happy. "Jason, grab that boys body! We'll need that." Jason glared at Freddy with his good eye before huffing and picking it up, before walking through. Freddy slowly glared at me and motioned. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going through or do I need to force ya'?"

"I don't wanna go," I whined, and tried pulling the sweatshirt further down over my ass, "I feel like a whore..."

"I don't give two fucks what you feel like! Go through the damn portal!" He yelled, and stomped his foot in anger. I shook my head and crossed my arms, backing away.

"I don't want to become _dinner_ for some crazy cannibal!"

"Don't tell me you're actually afraid of this sack of potatoes?" Freddy said and when I looked down and away he let out an annoyed growl. "Oh come on! He just grumbles and grunts!"

"And owns a chainsaw and eats people! _EATS THEM_!" I countered and heard Freddy exhale heavily.

"I'm giving you three seconds to get in this portal," He said slowly and glared at me, pointing to the portal with his un-gloved hand, before holding up his gloved one. One of the blades, the middle one to be exact, went up, "One."

"No." I took a step away.

"Two," A second blade went up.

"No!" I took two steps away, ready to run.

"Three!" Freddy charged at me, not caring if he didn't hold up a third finger. I turned and immediately starting running away, but ran into something solid. Freddy glared down at me with his arms crossed and grabbed me by my hair, dragging me towards the portal.

"_No! I'm not going_!" I screamed, grabbing at his wrist to try and get him to let go.

"You're fucking going, and you're gonna like it!" He yelled back, and threw me into the portal. I flew through and rolled on a dirty road, until I finally came to a stop. Immediately I felt as if I was thrown in an oven, and slowly stood up. The sun was blaring down on us, and I squinted my eyes, trying to shield them from the harsh brightness. Michael was already looking agitated and hot, and had his arms crossed. Jason had the body wrapped up in his jacket and had it over his shoulder. Tasha had taken off her jersey and just had on her sports bra and soccer shorts.

Freddy stepped through the portal before it closed behind him and he grinned, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere.

Seriously, where the fuck did he get that?

Cackling to himself, he put them over his eyes and looked us all over.

"Welcome to Texas."

* * *

So it turns out that Freddy made a minor miss-calculation when it came to opening the portal. He realized that we were nearly twenty miles away from where we were supposed to end up. After ten minutes of cursing, kicking dust and slashing at dried up bushes, Freddy finally starting walking down the road. So there we were, just walking down the blazing hot road in the horribly disgusting heat.

"I'm burning up," I muttered and looked over at Tasha, who was walking in between Freddy (On her left) and Michael (On her right). Her hair was up in a bun and she was flaunting herself proudly, not giving a single fuck, in her sports bra and shorts. It was as if she wasn't hot at all. "Do you even sweat?"

"We play soccer in heat like this, I'm used to being hot and sweaty," Tasha replied, before looking over at me, "Why don't you take off the sweatshirt?" Immediately I looked up at Jason, who was to my right and then back at Tasha. "Never mind."

"Stop complaining," Freddy grumbled from the far left and I glared down at him.

"I'm not, I'm just stating a fact," I replied.

"Well, stop."

"If someone had let me change that would be nice," I grumbled under my breathe and heard two blades clinking together quickly.

"What did you say bitch?" Freddy hissed and I shrugged.

"I didn't say a thing," I said innocently, and before Freddy could yell at me again someone else spoke up.

"_What on Earth are you doing out here in the heat wearing that Ashling?!_" Pamela asked in shock, and Jason immediately got happy, but defended me.

_Mom! Don't get mad at her it isn't her fault!_ Jason explained.

_"Oh I wasn't saying it was! I'm just wondering how she's holding up!"_ Pamela sighed and I felt something on my forehead, like a very cold hand, _"Oh you're burning!"_

"I-I'm fine Mrs. Voorhees, thank you for your concern," I said and Tasha looked over.

"Uh Ash, who're you talking to?" She asked, looking at me like I had five-heads.

Oh so now she thinks this situation is weird.

"Mrs. Voorhees...you're kinda the only one who can't hear her..." I said awkwardly and Tasha pouted.

"I hate being the only one without powers..."

_"Who's idea was it to come here anyways? It is hot, none of you are hydrated,"_ Pamela began going on a rant, _"Ashling is wearing nothing but a sweatshirt and can't walk around in underwear! Who's idea was this, hm?"_ It grew awkwardly silent between us before she spoke again. _"Frederick?"_

"Mrs. Voorhees, I was hoping you would shut up and leave before you realized I was here," Freddy said, faking excitement before glaring at the empty air around Jason and Me.

_"Still the disrespectful little shit I met in 2003, hm?"_

"Still the annoying psychopathic dried-up raisin, hm?"

_"Aw,"_ Mrs. Voorhees cooed, _"Someone is still bitter that my Jason beat him?"_ Freddy visibly stiffened at that one and slowly turned his whole body towards Jason.

"Um, no. I won." He said, jabbing a thumb on his chest.

_"You're mistaken, my darling boy won,_" Came Pamela's reply, and Jason seemed to be smiling underneath his mask.

"Wrong!" Freddy yelled, growing irritated, "I won, and everyone here knows it."

_Freddy just admit that you lost_, Jason piped in, causing Freddy to storm over.

"I'll admit that when you stop being a momma's boy!" Jason glared and suddenly whipped out his machete, getting head to toe with Freddy, who's own bladed claws were spread out, ready to fight.

_"That's right Jason, beat the shit out of him for mommy!"_ Pamela screamed with excitement.

_Why don't you stop being a total dill-hole?_

"Hockey Puck!"

_Pizza Face!_

_"Ya' know, I guarantee the reason your 'mommy' felt so bad about your birth that she told those kids to push you in the lake, and told the counselors to go on break!"_ Jason's whole composure sunk, obviously stunned and heartbroken. I immediately felt bad for him and could feel something like growing anger in the psychic field around me.

_"Don't you dare talk about me like that!"_ Pamela snapped at Freddy.

"C'mon! Who would want a fucking retarded piece of shit as ugly as him for a son?" Freddy sneered, motioning to Jason who slowly looked down.

That's it, I'm not standing by anymore.

"Oh_ pipe the fuck_ down Freddy," I spoke up, and he looked up and over at me, "Pamela loves Jason and he is not an ugly retard. You're just jealous because your own mother abandoned you at birth, knowing you were some sort of...hell..spawn...shit...whatever!" Freddy's eye's narrowed, seemingly closed at this point as he slowly made his way over to me. Jason also looked over at me, surprised and thankful, and I noticed Tasha and Michael were sitting down, watching everything with interest.

Shit, why do I bother speaking up?

I backed away, tripping a little near the edge of the hill near the road-side as Freddy came closer, breathing slowly. As I looked over my shoulder at the hill, I realized there were about three options.

1.) Do some sort of half back-flip and roll down the hill away from them and run away

2.) Apologize immediately

3.) Stand my ground and keep defending Jason

Turning my gaze back to the angry dream demon, I gulped and slowly lifted my head up high.

"Wanna say that one more time, bitch?" He asked in a low, dark voice, raising his gloved hand.

"I would. I would say it three times," I replied, keeping my head up high and clenching my fists by my side. Freddy's upper lip twitched as he snarled and swung his bladed hand at me. I criss-crossed my arms at the forearms, and brought them up to cover my face as I flinched.

But I felt nothing.

No pain, no bleeding, nothing.

I opened my eye's and looked at my arms confused before looking at Freddy. Jason had grabbed Freddy;s wrist and had pulled it back around, behind Freddy's back, as Freddy struggled to get his arm lose.

"Let go of me, fucker!" He growled and Jason shook his head.

_Leave my good girl alone,_ Jason glared at Freddy with his good eye and Freddy spat in Jason's face.

"And if I don't?" Jason leaned in and before Freddy could react, head-butted him. Releasing Freddy's arm, the dream demon stumbled as he held his head, before Jason made a fist and punched straight through Freddy's chest. Freddy roared in pain and Jason slowly pulled out his fist, leaving a bleeding, broken-bone filled cavern in Freddy's chest.

"I...hate...being...in the real...world..." Freddy grumbled as he fell to his knees, slowly trying to heal himself. I nearly laughed at the sight of him in pain and Jason was seemingly proud.

_"Oh Jason! What a good boy you are!"_ Pamela praised her son and Jason stood happily, putting his machete back in place.

_Thank you Mommy,_ He replied.

"I can't really tell what just happened but I liked it!" Tasha yelled from where her and Mike were sitting, and Michael was doubled over laughing.

"Thanks," I said to Jason as I looked up at his massive, lumbering form. He shook his head and then reached his bloody hand out, before stopping and realizing that was the bloody hand and switching it with the other. As gently as he could, he pat my head.

_I only did it cause' you stood up for me,_ He said, sounding sheepish and the little kid in him was shining through. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"Was the least I could do," Was all I could say and suddenly felt something cold and air-like around my body, "Uh, Pamela?"

_"Thank you so much dear,"_ Pamela said, and I blushed, realizing she was hugging me, "_Because of that, I won't tell Jason about your little Friday night session,"_ She suddenly whispered in my ear and my eyes grew wide, _"But you might not want to let it happen again."_ I nodded furiously and she let go, before I heard her voice near Jason,_ "I'll see you later my special boy."_

_Bye Mom,_ Jason waved at the air and suddenly the field of energy was gone in a heart beat. We all looked over at a grunting Freddy, who was halfway done healing himself.

"It takes so much longer in the real world, "He grumbled to himself, before slowly getting up and looking up at the rest of us, "Well, don't just stand there! _Get walking!"_

* * *

So, after Freddy had slowly healed his chest back up, we were on the road again, walking and trying to find the Hewitt household. After about another hour or so, we finally came across the gas station that the teenagers had stopped at originally in the 1974 movie. Tasha told us she was thirsty, and I suddenly realized I was too. So, despite Freddy's constant yelling and swearing, Michael pulled some change out of his pocket and walked over to the soda machine with us. Jason stood back with Freddy, who was still too exhausted from healing himself to try and fight.

**What do you guys want?** He wrote down, and I pointed.

"I'll just have a Sprite," I replied and went to sit on a bench in the shade.

"Um...I don't know yet hang on," Tasha said, and I smirked shaking my head.

**Well hurry up!**

"Don't rush me, I need to think about my choices!" Tasha said and Michael crossed his arms gruffly, staring at Tasha angrily. I started picking the paint off of the bench slowly, and realized this would take some time.

* * *

**Oh my God! JUST PICK SOMETHING!**

"I'M TAKING MY TIME!" Tasha shouted at Michael and I nearly laughed. Half of the paint was off the top of the bench now, and I could see Freddy pacing back and forth out on the road.

**You're getting a Coke and that's it.** Michael put in the cash and picked the two soda's. Tasha's jaw dropped slightly and she glared at him, hands on her hips.

"I didn't want coke!"

**I don't give a fuck!**

_Hey Ashling,_ I heard Jason calling, _I found a truck!_ As Michael and Tasha argued, I heard the soda's fall to the bottom of the machine. grabbing mine, I jogged over to Jason who was standing near the back of the gas station. He was right, there was a white truck back here, and I nearly grinned. A truck meant air conditioning.

"Great job, Jason!" I praised him, the way Pamela would, and walked over to the truck opening the drivers door. There weren't any keys in it though. "Damn it all!"

"Hey! Where the fuck did you two go?" I heard Freddy shout, still irritated about earlier.

"OUT BACK! JAY FOUND SOMETHING!" I shouted back at him and looked around the rest of the truck for the keys. But they just couldn't be found.

"Woah, where'd the truck come from?" Tasha asked as she walked up, taking a sip of her coke.

"It was back here, Jason found it," I answered, "But there's no keys." Michael's notepad flew and landed in the truck so I could read it.

**I got this**

Michael pulled me out of the truck and did something on the inside, before going around the outside to the engine. Popping it open, he did a few minutes of work before going back inside and doing something else. The truck started up and Tasha cheered, running towards the passenger seat.

"SHOTGUN!" She yelled, and climbed inside. I looked at Michael who clapped his hands together to wipe some of the oil off of them.

"I'm not gonna ask," I told him as I climbed in the drivers seat. Michael nodded and walked around, pulling Tasha out, who immediately protested, before climbing into the middle seat and then letting Tasha sit on the third with her legs up in the dashboard. Jason climbed up into the back of the truck and leaned against the back windshield, waving.

"This works out, but where will Freddy go?" Tasha asked, but gasped suddenly, pulling her feet off the dashboard. There were foud claw marks running down her heel, bleeding lightly. Sitting on top of the dashboard, was shrunken Freddy.

"I'm travel sized for your convenience," He said with a snicker and Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Great now he's making shitty puns," I grumbled, before pulling out of the gas station, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

**No.**

"Are we-"

"Oh my fucking God shut up!" Freddy yelled at Tasha who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Make me!"

"Oh I'll make you scream if that's-" A loud knocking interrupted them and they turned to look at Jason. Through the mirror I could see him pointing to his right and I slowed down the car.

_There it is_, he said.

And he was right, there it was. Standing on it;s own down a long, long path was the Hewitt House, looking more abandoned than ever before. It looked haunted, and there was nothing beside it other than it's shed, silo and windmill. I gulped and slowly turned onto the dusty road, making my way up before parking out front.

"Everybody out," I said opening the door and hopping out. Freddy disappeared and reappeared, normal sized, outside the house. Jason climbed out, along with Tasha and Mike. We all stood out front of the house, staring at it.

"So, now what?" Tasha asked, and Freddy shrugged.

"We search, me, Mike and Tasha will go search the shed and silo," Freddy said before glaring at me and Jason, "Since you two are all buddy-buddy now you can check out the house. " With that he turned and made his way out back, Michael trailing slowly and Tasha skipping. Jason and I exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Let's go going I guess," I said nervously, and Jason strode forward as he walked up to the front door. He went to knock on it, but it fell inward landing inside the house.

It's unlocked, Jason said and stepped over the fallen door. I took a deep breathe and followed him inside quickly, but stopped when I heard felt something under my feet. Looking down, I saw particles of skin, feathers, and broken bits of bones on the floor. It covered the floor up until a room straight ahead of me, the metal door open and the red wall with animal and human skulls attached to it. Looking around, I realized I had lost track of Jason and panicked.

"Jay?" I called out timidly and slowly made my way towards the open room. I remembered in the movie how Leatherface appears through it and bashes Kirk in the head, before killing him.

I _do not_ want that to happen to me!

"Jay?" I called out again, and nearly dope-slapped myself. Didn't I just remind myself that room is dangerous? As if calling out for Jason wasn't bad enough, I ended up walking inside the room. When I wasn't attacked by a meat cleavage, I was relieved and realized that Jason was most likely down here already negotiating with Leatherface.

Or, if I was even luckier, Leatherface was in the shed or silo.

I slowly crept down the stairs and found myself in the basement where he worked, and saw shelves upon shelves of tools. There was meat hooks all around lined up, with dried blood on them, skulls on shelves, body parts in jars. The smell was horrid and I nearly vomited, but I gagged and kept going. Tables were set up, also covered in dried blood. As I kept walking, I smelled something that was stronger than the rest. Turning the corner, I nearly screamed in shock.

There was a body, laid down on one of the tables, it's wrists and ankles strapped. The stomach was torn open, sternum down to the pelvis, the innards hanging out. Blood coated the table, and the body as well. I backed up, nearly knocking over a shelf covered in tools, and I noticed the body twitching. It's head shot up, and I saw it was a young girl, a teenager, my age. Her face was drained of color and she was rasping.

"_H-Help...m-m...m-me,_" She croaked, as blood dribbled down here chin. My eyes still scanned over her body and I covered my mouth and nose with my hands. Looking out the basement window, I saw Michael heading into the silo alone and realized that Freddy and Tasha were probably with him. As they entered the silo, shutting the door slightly behind them, I saw someone emerge from the woods behind the shed, dragging a body with them.

Leatherface.

My impulses told me to scream for Jason, or to even run upstairs to find him, but my body stayed still as I watched Leatherface go into the shed. He came back out, with a tank of gasoline, the body still in his hand. He turned and made his way for the cellar stairs by the side of the house. As he opened it, I heard the sound of doors opening to my left and realized he was coming in.

"_P-Please...h-help me! H-He's coming!_" The girls whispered hoarsely, so quiet I could barely hear her, and I had to shake my head.

"Oh shit!" I whispered to myself and started moving away, falling to my hands and knees and crawling over behind one of the barrels scattered about. The doors shut and heavy footsteps echoed as Leatherface came walking in. He placed the dead body on one of the tables, and was about to dissect it when the girl finally mustered up the power to scream.

Turning sharply, Leatherface filled his chainsaw up with gasoline, before turning it on. He drew it down onto the girl, cutting her in half slowly. Blood flew everywhere and she shook violently, and I had to cover my mouth tightly.

Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream!

Now was the time to escape and find Jason.

Looking out the window, I saw Michael, Freddy, and Tasha re-emerge and make their way to the shed. I wanted to scream for them, but knew they wouldn't hear. Backing away slowly, I made my way towards the stairs again as the sounds of the chainsaw echoed. Turning to run, I knocked over one of the barrels, which fell, cracking loudly. The sound of the chainsaw stopped and I bolted up the stairs quickly.

I heard Leatherface grumbling loudly before footsteps followed. Slamming the door shut, I ran towards the front door, ready to run out when I had an idea. I could hear the footsteps getting closer tot eh metal door, and I opened the front door quickly, before running into a nearby room, hiding behind the wall. I heard the metal door fly open and heavy footsteps run outside the door, Leatherface yelling gibberish as he did. When it got quieter, I quickly started for the stairs but let out a yelp of pain as I stepped on a broken bone.

Leatherface, who was by the swing, stopped and turned, spotting me. With a yell he charged and I immediately bolted up the stairs. With a scream I ran up into one of the bedrooms, shutting the door. Backing up into a corner, I looked around I realized I was trapped. Hearing Leatherface pounding the door in, I remembered the movie and took a deep breathe.

I ran toward the window, smashing through the glass as I jumped through. landing on top of the porch roof before rolling off onto the ground.

Looking up dizzily, I saw Leatherface stick his head out, looking down at me, before charging out. Realizing I had little time, I quickly got up and started limping towards the shed and silo. I heard the sound of the chainsaw starting up as Leatherface ran outside, and I screamed.

"Freddy! Michael! Tasha!"

I rounded the house and made my way towards the shed quickly. My leg, deciding that it was tired and hurt enough, gave out and I rolled, falling down onto the dirt. Turning over, I saw Leatherface coming closer and I quickly started backing up. He screamed his gibberish as he lifted up his chainsaw, pointing it towards me. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the pain.

Someone _did_ scream in pain alright.

But it wasn't me.

Opening my eyes, I saw Leatherface holding his head in pain, the chainsaw out of his hands and now in Freddy's. Michael's knife was actually impaled in the back of Leatherface's head, and Tasha stood by with a smirk. A pair of hands grabbed my from behind, pulling me up off the ground and I looked back to see it was Jason.

"You need to learn to control yourself," Freddy told Leatherface, who moaned loudly as Michael yanked his knife out of his head, as Freddy shut off the chainsaw. "Long time no see, Thomas my boy."

Leatherface blinked and stared at me and Tasha, pointing angrily.

"Oh yeah," Freddy said, "Remember how I said the Remakes and us were startin' a fight?" Leatherface nodded. "This is the kid we were talking about," He motioned to me and I waved sheepishly.

"You tried to kill me," Was all I could say, before the heat, adrenaline, and fear caused me to pass out.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Criticism?  
**

**R/R Please!**


	15. Curious

**A/N I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER MY FRIENDS! *Sobs***

**So, if you read this on April/17 then I am sorry for all the errors and mistakes. I had been working on this chapter for so long, going through revisions of ideas and how to approach it. I really was anxious to just get it uploaded so I rushed through the editing. So today, April/18 I am updating the revised version so the rest of you will be spared.**

**And I need to put this out here. I don't know how many of you keep in touch with the news, but I most certainly do, and I have to say that I am so sorry for anyone who knew anyone in the Boston Marathon. Whether they died, were injured, or were just shocked, I am sorry. I live near Boston and was actually about to go up when I heard the news. Now there's been an explosion in Texas, at a fertilizer plant, and the video is just shocking. **

**So,I just wanted to say that I am Boston Strong. That I hope they catch whoever did this and I hope they get what they deserve. **

**Anyways, onto something less heavy. I was bored and I've been sort of stuck, in a dark place lately, and I've been thinking of making a blog. It'd also be a forum where if you guys wanted to talk about ideas for upcoming chapters. That way, not only would I be able to talk to you guys, but I'd also have your ideas in my stories, and I could blog about..well...random-ass stuff so you guys would be able to see who TheRabidWriter really is.**

**...**

**Yeah **

**Oh yeah! Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees followed me on Twitter xD.**

**It was the best moment of my life, especially when Jason told me I was gonna "Die happy."**

**Time for the Thank You's:**

**FreddyKsGirl: Haha thank you so much!**

**ElectricSnowman: Why Thanks! :D**

**ShadowTheClown: Damn Straight!**

**Vegeta74: Why thank you my dear! & You'll have to wait and see! Mwahaha!  
**

**LeslieD: I'm glad you enjoyed it haha!**

**KittyKatOfDoom: Here is more!**

**Hix101: I'm lost...**

**Barbz1: Aww thanks!**

**Guest: Yay for telling your friends! That makes my day!**

**BloodyCrystalHeart: He's just a lil' comediant Killer xD**

**Kakashishot: Haha well thank you!**

**Pokie4Life: Haha well thanks!**

**DakrBlackAndLight86: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Guest: WHy thanks!**

**Hix101: Are you being sincere? Or sarcastic?**

**2PCanadasGirl: Thanks!**

**SerenaNightingale: I might do some fluff but no real relationship! I didn't think anyone would want it haha...this is awkward...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Curious**

* * *

Tasha looked at the now fallen body in Jason's arms and huffed with worry, as she walked over. At the same time, Freddy sneered and looked over at Leatherface, who reached behind his head and yanked the knife out of his head. Inspecting it, the blood and brain matter on it, he drew it to his lips and licked it slowly, before handing it back to Mike. Michael stared at it, and reached for it, taking it gingerly as if he were afraid of it. With a shiver he looked around, before wiping it on Leatherface's own apron, then shoving it in his pocket.

"Just great, you made her pass out," Freddy said, as Leatherface turned to look at him. Leatherface's eyes landed on the chainsaw that was still in Freddy's hands and he reached for it eagerly, wanting it back as soon as possible. Freddy pulled it away from the Texas killer's eager hands, and chuckled darkly. "Oh, you want this huh?" Leatherface let out a pig-like squeal and nodded frantically. He reached for it again, but just like before Freddy pulled away like he was teasing him. "You're gonna have to try harder..."

Leatherface let out an angry squeal and tried for a third, fourth, and fifth time to get his beloved weapon. Each time Freddy would pull it away before bursting into maniacal laughter. It was starting to get on poor Leatherface's nerves as he let out a long, and drawn out grunt.

"Aw, don't be that way Tommy!" Freddy said as Leatherface leaped for him. But just like that Freddy diseaparred, leaving Leatherface to grab at empty air. Bewildered, Leatherface looked around and turned in circles, looking for the annoying dream demon to hand back his chainsaw. "Hey Tommy! Up here, dumb-shit!" Whipping around, Leatherface finally looked up at the silo to see Freddy walking sideways on it, as if it was his center of gravity. He kept dangling the chainsaw off the side, threatening to drop it and let it smash to pieces, unless of course, Leatherface caught it. This created an interesting display, as Leatherface began running around the silo like a maniac, hollering and hollering up at Freddy, who ran around on the silo laughing.

While this was going on, Tasha had walked over to Jason, who was still holding the unconscious Ashling. Michael crossed his arms and watched as Tasha looked at her little sister with worry.

"Jason," The Hockey Masked killer looked down at her and cocked his head, "I need you to sit down and lay Ashling down so I can take care of her alright? Can you do that for me?" With hesitation, Jason looked down at Tasha then at the body, before slowly sitting down in the dead grass. His legs were spread out in front of him as he laid the still-out-cold Ashling out on his thighs. Tasha scooted closer and looked began to remove Ashling's sweatshirt.

_What is she doing?_ Jason turned to look at Michael, knowing fully that Tasha was unable to hear him speaking mentally. Michael shrugged and took out his notepad, writing something down before waving the notepad in her face. Tasha looked at the writing.

**So what are you** **doing?**

With a smirk Tasha sighed and exchanged a glance between the two killers before going back to struggling with the sweatshirt.

"Ashling didn't faint because she's afraid. In fact, that isn't how she responds to fear at all. Normally she either acts like a hysterical maniac by laughing and running around, maybe fighting back. Or, she goes into a state of shock. The reason she fainted, and I'm surprised you guy's don't seem to get this, is because she overheated. She's running and walking around out here in this 90-something degree weather, in the world's thickest sweatshirt. Plus, drinking that soda didn't help the dehydration. It only made it worse."

Finally, Tasha was able to pull the sweatshirt off of Ashling, and tossed it aside. Jason looked down at the now near-naked body in his lap. Ashling was only in her bright yellow underpants, her black bra and white cami. Her skin which used to be as pale as could be, was sunburnt from all the days running outside and the now blazing Texas sun. His functional eye twitched, and he felt familiarity coursing through his veins, that rage her always felt when he saw teenagers doing bad things. Unknown to him, his body began to shake as images of teenager girls parading around for boys, doing bad things. Doing very bad things...

**Jason. Buddy. You okay?** The black writing was blurry as it was waved frantically in front of his face. He snapped back to reality and looked up at Michael., before realizing Tasha was jogging around the corner of the barn to the house.

_Where's she going?_ Jason asked, and Michael pointed to the house then Ashling, like he was saying 'She went to get stuff to help Ashling.' Michael then kneeled down and looked into Jason's functional eye, squinting. 'You okay?' His expression read. _Sorta...Do you think Ashling does...bad stuff?_

Michael cocked his head to say 'Like how?'

_Like...she drinks. She said so herself. But...I think she stopped because I told her too. So...does that mean she did other bad stuff?_ Michael nodded, as he took this all in and looked at Jason again, and merely shrugged. This did nothing to calm Jason's nerves, but he decided he should still trust Ashling. His mother liked her, so that must mean she was a good girl. His good girl. Right?

"Hey, Tweedledumbass, give him back the chainsaw!" Tasha came jogging out, cupping a hand around her mouth, the other holding a cup. It's contents unknown to Jason and Michael, Tasha walked over and dumped it on Ashling. "That should cool her down a bit. When she wakes up we'll give her some to drink." Tasha looked around and saw that Freddy still wasn't giving in and letting Leatherface have his chainsaw back. "Wanna get her in the house for me Jay?" Jason nodded and lifted up Ashling, and carried her towards the house. When he was out of distance, where Michael wouldn't be able to hear him, he started thinking to himself again.

_I don't think she does bad stuff, Mother would know_ so...He kicked the door open and looked around for someplace to put her, then spotted a couch in the living room. Sure, it was made of human bones and skin, but it would do for the time being. Jason sat down, cradling the unconscious girl in his arms still and looked out the window. Tasha was shouting something up to Freddy, who flipped her off and shouted more obscenities. Finally, he threw the chainsaw down off the silo and hit Leatherface in the head, knocking him to the ground. Freddy disappeared from the silo and was now standing next to Michael.

_Why is Freddy such a...a...jerk?_ Jason thought to himself as he stared out the window. Leatherface slowly stood up, holding his head and then victoriously held the chainsaw above himself, waving it with glee. _He thinks he's better than everybody else here. Well he isn't. Not by a longshot._

Jason looked down at Ashling, who had a little bit of door dribbling down the side of her mouth and chin, and he wiped it away quickly. As his arm moved his elbow brushed her cami, pushing it further up, revealing her stomach. Jason stopped and his eye looked down at it, before his head tilted. Now he could look at her more closely, and hopefully not have a rage attack again. He had never really gotten the chance to see what was so fascinating about girls bodies. Aside from the way they could bend and break, and bleed, he never saw anything interesting about it. But all the teenage boys were in love with girls bodies.

_Does this make me a bad boy for staring?_ He wondered as he looked at her, and was praying his mother would give him an answer. But nothing ever came. So he continued to stare at her, in wonder, thinking to himself for the next couple of minutes. It was funny, the skin on her face and her shoulders, as well as hr lower legs, were redder and more of a tan color than the rest of her. Her stomach was the same pale white that it had been previously, when they first met. It looked so smooth, so clean when it wasn't covered it blood or guts. Aside from the bruises she had received from previous fights, Ashling's skin looked cool to Jason.

_She wouldn't mind if I just...touched it..._ He thought to himself. After-all, it wasn't like he was trying to hurt her or anything. No, no she was his good girl, right? He didn't need to hurt her. Carefully Jason reached a hand, so curious about touching someone's skin that wasn't covered in blood or already rotting, he suddenly stopped._ I hope this doesn't make me a bad boy.._ Jason's fingerless-gloved hand reached a little further, until the tips of his fingers were barely touching her skin. The tiny hairs on her stomach raised, and it did a little jump.

_That's weird,_ Jason thought, wondering why her stomach would move. What he was doing could not hurt her, could it? Trying again, Jason placed his finger-tips on her stomach and it moved again, only slightly. Blinking his good eye, Jason stared at her stomach as he moved his fingers around on it, and was amazed at how smooth it really was. His own skin was rotted, and very calloused, Freddy's was burnt, his own Mother's was wrinkled. But he never knew how soft someone's skin really could be. As he dragged his fingers around on her stomach lightly, he noticed it was twitching a lot, and Ashling started to move a little herself. Her lips twitched and she started giggling, scaring Jason. He jumped a little, but didn't move his hand from her stomach. Confused, Jason started moving his fingers a little faster, and when he did the twitching picked up speed, and Ashling squirmed even more.

_Why is she doing that?_ Jason asked himself and watched as he picked up the pace.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone was shaking me, pretty gently, and I felt myself starting to wake up. Struggling to open my eyes, I turned on my side and pushed my body up. Leaning on my side, I swung my legs around and rubbed my eyes.

"W-What?" I asked the mystery person.

"I asked if you were okay?" It was a little girl's voice, and it sounded genuinely worried. I was able to open my eyes, I found myself looking into the dull brown eyes of a little girl. Her mousey brown hair was thrown into two pig tails, and she wore a dull blue dress. She was clutching a doll to her chest, and the dolls button eyes happened to be scratched out to the point of being white.

Dolls are creepy enough so that was quite creepy.

"Uh, yeah. I am..." I mumbled, drawing my legs in to sit basket seat. I saw a pair of lace socks on my ankles and gasped, noticing the white Mary Jane's on my feet. The rest of my body was covered in a frilly, childish looking dress. Reaching a hand up to my hair, I found my thick untamable curls in their own set of high pigtails, and what felt like bows wrapped around them. "W-Where am I?"

"You're just in time for school," The little girl said, stroking the doll's hair, "If I hadn't found you, you wouldn't have come inside, and Freddy would be mad." My eyes widened at her last sentence, and I crawled forward towards her a little.

"F-Freddy?" I asked her, and she nodded. I frowned, that name didn't sound good, and I didn't like the way she said it. Like she was scared of this 'Freddy'. "Who's Freddy?"

"He's been waiting for you, he needs to talk to you," The little girl said, and I shook my head.

"T-Talk to me?" I pointed to myself and she just nodded, still stroking her doll gently. I looked this little girl up and down, unsettled at how familiar she looked to me. "What's your name, kid?" Her eyes trailed up to my face and she sighed.

"Nancy."

My heart dropped and I immediately remembered everything that happened, why I passed out, and who 'Freddy' was.

ReFred of course!

How stupid can I be? I must've hit my head harder than I thought...

My brows furrowed and I had to hold myself from screaming in frustration, so instead I started pulling at the grass. This wasn't little Nancy Thompson, this was little remake Nancy. See, I hate her so much her last name means nothing to me. ReNancy stared at me as she hugged the doll tightly to her chest, swaying back and forth. If I had fallen unconscious, then ReFred must've taken the opportunity to try and fight me and...kill me. I took ReNancy by her shoulders, shaking them. She looked up at me frightened, and dropped the doll.

"Where. Is. ReFred?" I asked, not trying to hide my anger. With a shaking finger she pointed to her right, and my head followed her finger to look at the building beside us. A sign hung by, stating that I was at 'Bedham Preschool.' I opened my mouth in a small 'O' and turned back to Nancy to ask her why he brought me here, but she was gone. Slowly, I stood up and stared at the building, taking a deep breathe. "Better get this over with..."

The door swung open as I got close to it, and I peeked inside. Dust filled the air, the lights were dull and flickering constantly, and everything seemed dirty, very gritty. Dried blood caked the floors and was smeared all over the walls, words were written like 'Have fun' and 'Freddy' and even '1, 2 Freddy's coming for you'. The place smelled disgusting and I had to choke back some vomit.

Yeesh, they need a Janitor, ASAP.

Looking around, I tried to see if there were any other children or a certain remade bastard running around here, looking for me.

"Where is he?" I mumbled to myself, stepping fully inside the hallway and making my way down it. The front doors slammed shut behind me and I cringed, before making my way further into this hellish school. "ReFred, why don't you just come out and get this over with, okay?" I called out, checking out all of the rooms that were set up around me. Each was void of life, dead children and destroyed toys filled each.

The whole place gave me the "Heebie-Jeebies".

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, as if that would help the butterflies in my stomach, and shivered. A loud screeching noise got my attention and I jumped, turning to look around. It was definitely coming from one of the rooms. Gulping quietly, I slowly made my way, listening as the sound grew louder and louder. Finally I came to the last room on the left, and looked inside.

ReFred was standing there, using his index blade to claw something into the chalkboard in front of him. I knew he was aware of my presence, but for some reason he didn't look at me. Taking a deep breathe, I stepped into the doorway and looked at him, hands in fists and arms by my side, prepared to fight for my life. But he didn't move. He just kept clawing whatever it was into the chalkboard.

"Nancy," He finally spoke, giving me a little scare, "Show our guest where she can sit." A feral growl caught my attention and I looked in the corner of the room. Little Nancy was standing there, her dress now torn and bloody, her hands drenched in blood and spread like claws, and her eyes glowing white. She lifted a hand, and pointed to a single desk in the room. It looked unstable and old as all fuck, and I stared at it. "You can sit, Ashling," ReFred said, taking his index blade away from the chalkboard and turning to look at me.

"Hahahah-No." I laughed and glared at him, crossing my arms now. ReFred rolled his eyes and with a single flick of his blade, I went flying across the room, landing in the desk. Before I could get up and leave, two jump ropes snaked their way around my body, tying themselves tightly against me, keeping me in place. I kicked and struggled against them, using my powers to try and break them, throw things, do anything, but nothing helped.

"Would ya' quit that? I'm not gonna fight ya' Ashling," ReFred growled in his obnoxious voice, and I stopped to stare at him,

"And I can trust you?" I scoffed, and ReFred slammed his hands on the old desk beside him.

"More than you can trust Freddy," He muttered, "At least I'm honest about trying to kill you or not." I blinked, and bit my bottom lip as I thought about it for a moment, before sighing and looking at the ceiling.

"Then why?"

"I wanted to give you a heads up, I only found it fair," He explained, sitting on the desk and playing with a nearly destroyed doll. I raised an eyebrow and shifted a little in the seat.

"A heads up? 'Bout what?" I asked, officially curious as to what the ever-loving hell was going on. ReFred chuckled and looked up at me, with a grin.

"I see you and your posse went to recruit Leatherface. So, me and the guys were talking," He paused, "Because we actually discuss what we're gonna do, instead of someone trying to be the ringleader." I shifted once again as he continued, "We think it'd only be fair if we had an even amount of people as you do, and obviously, since you outnumber us now, we need someone. But, not too many killers have been remade yet."

"And?"

"And, well, we thought Freddy's idea of recruiting you was pretty smart," ReFred said, suddenly looking up with a serious expression on his face, "You learned about Mitochondria in science, yes?"

"Duh."

"They're the powerhouse of the cell. Well, picture your little group of...outdated killers...as a cell. They have been losing so much power, and have been growing weak. And you," He pointed at me, "Are the powerhouse. You're imagination gives them power, your belief in them gives them power, and the best part is, after giving you a little bit of your own power, you're double the power."

"And?"

"I want that." My stomach did a back flip and I realized what he was talking about.

"You're gonna find your own powerhouse," I whispered and ReFred laughed, hopping off of the desk.

"A+ for Ashling!" He laughed and wagged a blade at me, "You have been paying attention after all." He rested his hands on the desktop I was sitting at, and I cringed as he leaned forward. "I should give you a prize for being so smart." His tongue snaked out and a strange slime dripped off of it, hitting the desk and causing the wood to bubble and hiss, like it was acid and I groaned. His tongue just looked so inhumane it made me sick.

In fact, I could feel a weird sensation in my stomach now.

Except...

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" ReFred asked, staring at me. My lips twitched as they tried to smile, and I snickered, trying hard to hold everything back. I squirmed underneath the tight ropes, kicking my legs a little and grinding my teeth, as ReFRed stared at me. But all of a sudden, the laughter burst out of me full force. I was in hysterics and ReFred stared at me as if I were completely crazy. "Why are you laughing?" He asked, pulling away from me as I squirmed and laughed.

"It tickles! Make it stop!" I screamed as I laughed and ReFred just stared at me even more. I couldn't stop laughing, there was a strange tickling feeling all over my stomach.

"...What?" He asked, and squinted his eyes as he looked at me.

"Oh God, I can't breathe!" I wheezed and felt the ropes loosen, and as quick as I could I pulled myself out, falling to the dirty floor. Squirming around and laughing, I pulled my hands up and tried standing. As they gripped the desk, I noticed they were becoming translucent, and I knew that meant I was waking up. As I fell to my knees, still laughing hysterically I clutched my stomach. ReFred sighed and slowly turned away, waving with his bladed hand.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Mitochondria!" He said and disappeared. As I woke up, I managed to laugh/scream back:

"POWERHOUSE OF THE CELL!"

* * *

My eyes opened wide and I found myself still laughing, and realized whatever had been tickling my stomache abruptly stopped. As I tried to calm myself down and stop laughing, I pulled myself up, grabbing onto the closest thing so I could to support me. The closest thing I grabbed was breathing, and I looked up to see I was holding Jason's shoulder. As I tried to stop laughing, I managed to twist myself and roll off of his lap straight onto the floor.

Ouch...

"Oh...my...God..." I breathed in heavily, giggling and looked up at him from the floor, "W-What the hell...why...ugh..."

_Are you okay?_ Jason asked, looking at me like I was crazy, just like ReFred had. I nodded and let out a few more giggles, before wiping some tears away.

"Y-Yeah, I just..." I looked down at myself and noticed I was in nothing but underwear and my cami. My cami was pushed up though, and I felt a blush creep over my face. Did Leatherface drag me down to his basement and try to butcher me? "Why am I in my undies?"

_You overheated and Tasha told me to take you inside while she tried to get Freddy to stop being a jerk,_ Jason explained as he helped me stand up. I nodded and looked down at myself. I felt a tad uncomfortable being half-naked in front of Jason, but apparently it didn't bother him. Maybe it did and he was keeping his cool, I'm not really sure.

"Okay. Hey random question, but were you touching me while I slept?" I asked, and Jason's good eye darted away from my face as he slowly looked down and away. He started to fold his hands in and out and refused to look me in the eye. I slowly walked over and waved a hand in front of his face, "Jason are you-"

_Don't be mad, please! I just..I've always wondered why teenage boys like touching teenage girls skins. All the bad kids do it a-and I didn't get it, _He said, sounding like a scared little boy, _I've never touched clean skin before...living skin...like yours...and..and I was curious and I did a bad boy thing and started to touch it. And the you started twitching and you made a weird noise and so I touched it more and you moved more then you woke up and I felt bad cause' I was probably hurting you and-_

"Jason, Jason buddy calm down!" I said with a small laugh, and held my hands up to get him to quiet down, "I'm not mad! Trust me! I was only asking cause' it tickled!" He slowly turned to look up at me, his good eye wide and I bet his expression was curious underneath that mask. Jason cocked his head and stared at me.

_It what?_ I blinked, before I realized Jason only knew what hurt people, not what made people laugh or feel good. Maybe when he was alive his mother did shelter him and love him, but was always so paranoid someone would try to hurt him she never really played with him. He had no friends, no sleepovers, no playtime, no tickle fights, no hide-and -seek, nothing. The poor guy had no idea what normal people did for fun, or what normal people felt and knew.

"Well, you see, if someone has sensitive skin like I do, when something or someone lightly touches their skin in a sensitive spot, it makes a weird feeling that makes them laugh. They can't help it, they just laugh and laugh. It's a good thing...in most cases," I let out a laugh and ran a hand through my hair, " Some people hate it, others think it's a cute thing for couples and friends to do. Today, it saved my hide from getting a possibly acidic french kiss from ReFred."

_What?!_ Jason's eye grew even wider, and the near shut one opened a little. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly and shrugged.

"Yeah, um, I sorta had a dream, well, nightmare while I was unconscious and he told me a few things you guys need to know," I said and Jason glared, not at me, but probably at the thought. "I'll explain once everyone is together, where are they?"

_They're all out back, probably still fighting,_ Jason said, his good eye rolling in annoyance and I giggled. He stopped and his eye trailed back up to me, staring at me. It reminded me of a little boy looking at something he thought was absolutely fascinating.

_Hey Ashling?_ He said, slowly standing up so he was, as always, towering over me.

"Yeah Jay?"

_When I was...touching you...and you laughed...it didn't bother you, did it?_ He asked sheepishly, and I stood on my toes, and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Well, I was asleep. On normal occasions I hate being touched, especially being tickled," I glared to the side and mumbled, "Tasha thought it was funny when we were younger. But anyways, I know you're not used to things beside killing, so when you do it...it doesn't bother me." I smiled at him to hopefully make him feel better. The poor thing, I mean, thinking everything he'll do will make him a bad boy. He slowly nodded, like he was processing this, and then looked down at me again.

_Normally teenage girls laugh when they do bad things.._ He said, sounding a little angry, _But you said friends do this to each other.._

"Well, yeah, it's sort of an innocent thing because it doesn't hurt anyone. Well, until you've laughed so hard your sides burn and you're about to piss yourself," I coughed, "Tasha," and then coughed again, "But when two friends do it just to tease each other, it's good. Does that make sense?"

_Are we friends?_ Jason asked, and I had to smile.

"Of course we're friends Jay," I said and he stood up taller now, obviously his mood just got better and he didn't think he was a "bad boy" anymore.

_I've never had a friend before,_ He said, sounding excited and all of a sudden reached his arms out. Before I knew it I was in one of the tightest, oxygen-cutting, breath-shortening bear hugs I've ever gotten. I gasped and managed to choke out;

"J-Jay...c-can't...breathe!" He immediately let go, dropping me to the floor.

..Again...Ow.

_Sorry!_ He said and looked down at the floor, and I pushed myself up so I was standing again.

"I'm okay Jason, just...be more gentle okay buddy?" I said gently, poking his shoulder gently to show him what I meant by gentle,and he nodded.

_Like this?_ He asked and went to poke my stomach. I jumped back, like some stealthy ninja, and looked at him. Shit, what if I just made him think I don't want him to touch me? Jason moved his shoulders like he was laughing, and I realized what he meant to do. Smirking, I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You did that on purpose," I said, and he shrugged.

_Maybe,_ He said looking up and away, trying to act all innocent. _This definitley was on purpose though._ I was about to ask what he meant when he grabbed my sides and squeezed them. I laughed and ran away, running outside and towards the barn. Jason followed, managing to follow me quickly somehow, and he grabbed me again. I laughed and turned to run again when something rolled to out feet.

Freddy's head.

"Hey fucktards," It said and I stared down.

"Shit.."

* * *

**FINALLY! Updated thank sweet Jesus.**

**I fixed all the errors haha! Oh yeah, and I thought I should tell you guys my DeviantArt name is ClosetWolf  
**

**Like it? Hate it? Criticism? R/R Please!**

**P.s the whole Jason/Ashling fluff has meaning for the next two chapters, and it's only gonna lead to an upset Jay and an angry Ashling. Mwaha**


End file.
